


Rogue's Love for a Wolverine

by Sarah1980261



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Complete, Conflicted Rogue, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frygga, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Slow Burn, Storm - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, kitty pryde - Freeform, magneto - Freeform, piotr rasputin - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin, Logan & Rogue, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Marvel's characters or settings, etc...!

The war between the X-men and Erik's Mutant Brotherhood had ended when Erik was captured by his long time friend and foe Dr. Charles Xavier. Jean Grey a valuable asset to Charles' team, had lost her life in the process. She was mourned by all, but two men felt her loss worse than any of them. Scott Summers had been her significant other, best friend and companion for ages. His heart was shattered to pieces and he had become inconsolable in light of losing her. Scott left the school for mutants not long after Jean's funeral. Leaving the X-men compound to search out his family to try and seek solace from his torment and grief.

The other man that felt her loss just as greatly was Logan Howlette. When he had originally come to the institute, as a stranger in a strange city, he fell in love with Jean almost instantly. After her death, Logan also took off not long after the funeral, his grief consuming him just as terribly as it did to Scott. Logan packed his few belongings, taking off in the middle of the night on his motorcycle. Leaving behind the friends he had made. He left a note to the Professor explaining that he had no idea if he would ever come back, as there were far too many memories of his beloved Jean Grey. His heart was broken and he needed time to move on. The institute for mutants was a harsh reminder of all that he had lost. Logan went and spent many years away, taking odd jobs that paid under the table and not living in one place for long. He never could find what he was searching for. There would never be another Jean Grey. 

Logan and Scott leaving was taken hard by all. They had become very integral parts of the teaching staff, and respected by all. It was not only Jean whom was mourned after. There was one girl took Logan's absence incredibly hard. Rogue, a.k.a. Anna Marie. She had arrived at the institute with Logan when she had run away from home after discovering her powers, nearly killing her first boyfriend when she kissed him, absorbing most of his life force, sending the boy into a coma. She was a teenager then, young, scared, and alone until she had happened upon Logan.

Logan had promised to protect her, she had loved him for it, ever grateful just to find one person whom could accept her and help her get to the Institute. He was always there to give her advice on life and about dating, knowing that with her powers she would have a hard time in life, but he encouraged her anyway... When Logan left, he was so distraught that he hadn't had a clear enough mind to even put into words a goodbye for Rogue. She hadn't even crossed his mind. Logan had to make a clean break.

For weeks Rogue kept to herself, completely withdrawing from all social activities. Finally one of her mentors Storm did her best to coax her back out into the world. Rogue wished she understood why he'd leave without saying goodbye. It killed her inside that he could leave with not a single word to her! Storm went to Rogue's room to find the girl curled up with her knees to her chest looking out her windows. A deep depressive aura about her. 

"Rogue, you need to come out of your room, socialize." Storm said gently. 

Rogue glared at Storm, pain filled her eyes. "I can't. I need more time. I just, miss them all!" Rogue choked out.

Storm felt the same way and had been also tasked with helping Charles find new teachers for the school. 

" We all do. " Storm said softly.

" Why didn't Logan at least leave me a note? He was my friend!" Rogue asked. " He brought me here! He helped me!"

Storm smiled thoughtfully, "Come on Rogue, you know he is a man of few words, he probably just didn't know what to say. You know Logan better than anybody! He's a man of few words!"

Rogue nodded and sighed. "You're probably right. It just, hurts you know? He is the reason I stayed here. He promised to protect me. Always!" Her glassy eyes looked ready to spill over once more. 

" I know, and I want you to know that we are so glad to have you here. You gotta come back out though, this isn't healthy to shut everyone out. You should spend time with your friends, and Bobby has been asking about you, he's worried, says you haven't been answering his calls. He cares so much for you." Storm sat by Rogue, gently stroking her hair.

"I know, but in the long run? How can we ever have a normal relationship? I don't know why he'd want to be with me. I can't ever have real physical contact with him, and that's part of a relationship, I'd kill him just from kissing him! It's so hard! " Rogue was beyond frustrated.

"He cares because he's gotten to know the real you! I have an idea, I think you should have some sessions with The Professor or Dr. McCoy. Maybe they can offer some advice. "

"Maybe. I'll think about it. "Rogue said softly.

"Good, I'm glad that you'll at least think about it. Would you at least come down to the cafeteria for a little while? We're having ice cream sundaes to celebrate the end of midterms and try to boost morale a little."

Rogue perked up, she couldn't resist ice cream. "Is there chocolate?" she asked, eyes shining.

Storm grinned, "You know it! And hot fudge! Better hurry before it's gone!" Storm was pleased to see the girl's spirits lifted at least a little. "Come on let's go." Storm led the way.

They both went to the cafeteria and got bowls of the creamy goodness, smothering it in hot fudge. The cafeteria staff had put up a Hell of a sundae bar with all the fixings, hot fudge, caramel, marshmallow fluff, nuts, sprinkles, and maraschino cherries! Kids milled about, hanging out with their friends, all still mourning their mentors and consoling one another, and congratulating each other on good grades. Bobby saw Rogue from across the room and he excused himself from his friends. He hadn't seen her since the funeral. Bobby carefully approached her, hesitant, but hopeful.

"Rogue?" He asked when he got close.

She flinched slightly, but turned toward him."Hi Bobby." She said softly, holding her bowl of ice cream in her left hand, spoon in her right. 

He searched her eyes, " How are you? " 

"I'm okay." She lied. Truth was she was so broken up inside but was trying to put up a strong front and hold it together.

"You haven't been answering my calls, I've been worried." He said.

"I've been upset, so many changes going on you know?" Her eyes were red rimmed and still a bit glossy from crying. In her mind she was mad and sad that Logan had left.

"Yeah. I know. Can we, maybe hang out sometime soon?" He didn't want to push his luck. He nervously put his hands in his pockets.

She nodded. "Yes, um, would you want to come over to my room for a little bit? Maybe we could play some video games?"

Bobby was thrilled for her invitation. " Yes! What time?" His eyes lit up at the prospect of spending time with her. 

"Around Seven?"

He smiled, "Sure!"

She smiled a little, "Okay." She said softly. She had missed him. Bobby was her first boyfriend since she had accidentally almost killed her very first boyfriend. Bobby was very patient with her given the fact that she could accidentally kill him easily with a simple touch. This fact was why she wore elbow length gloves. It helped maintain a level of safety, but it doubled as a unique fashion statement. A style all her own. 

The kids spent the evening playing video games, Rogue was actually pretty good and Bobby liked that about her. She was fun competition. After a couple hours though Bobby could tell that she was only half-heartedly in the game. So he paused the game.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked turning to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The reason you've been avoiding me?" He was gentle because he truly cared for her, but part of him had also been hurt by her. 

"I just, there's so much that's changed."

"Did Logan leave you a note?" Bobby knew how much she looked up to Logan.

She shook her head, "No." Suddenly she was overcome with a wave of emotions, she just wanted to cry some more. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back though. If she was going to have a breakdown she wanted to do it in private. "Bobby, would you mind going now? I just kind of want to be alone now." 

He could see the storm clouds in her eyes. He sighed heavily. Against his better judgment he said, " All right. Well, call me if you feel like getting together okay? I missed this. Rogue, I've missed you." He touched her shoulder gently as he got up from the bed. His hand clasped her shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

"I will, and I know. I just need some more time."

"All right. Goodnight Rogue." He used his ice powers and created a rose and handed it to her. 

She took it and smiled. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby closed the door behind himself. He waited a moment outside her door and heard her sob.

Rogue broke down again. Bobby hung his head and walked away. He just didn't know how to help since she would close herself off to him.

" Damn you Logan! I wasn't even worth a simple goodbye? Fucking asshole!" She cried herself to sleep that night. Face buried into her pillows, still fully clothed, on top of her covers. 


	2. 2

That night shaped Rogue's life. She threw herself into her schoolwork from then on. Eventually breaking up with Bobby, she just couldn't give her whole heart to him anymore. Their breakup hurt them both, but eventually they were able to be friends once more. Rogue mostly kept to herself, but had befriended Kitty Pryde, they spent a great deal of time together over the years. 

After high school Rogue, at the urging of her friend and mentor Storm, went on to become a teacher at Xavier's school for gifted children. She specialized in English and Creative Writing but on the combat side she helped Colossus and NightCrawler teaching defensive tactics. Storm had maintained a very supportive role in shaping Rogue. She had seen in Rogue a great intelligence and watched her grow into a positive influence on campus.

After finishing her teaching degree Rogue moved to Senior Staff quarters, her childhood finished she was now a grown 30 year old woman. Over the years she also worked with the Professor and Dr. Hank McCoy to learn how to finally gain control over her powers. Now she could have limited physical contact as long as she maintained focus. They had put her under hypnosis several times and she meditated every day to help keep herself centered. She still wore long gloves in order to protect others from her deadly touch. When she was alone she would take them off and relax. During several different battles she had absorbed several of her fellow mutants powers and memories, some had stayed with her while others had faded. She could use Storm's weather summoning ability and gained the ability to fly which helped during combat. 

Logan had gone off to mourn the loss of Jean and to gain some answers about his life. He had been through so many things in his life and had been experimented on and most of his early life memories had been wiped away from him. Logan's heart hurt for such a long time. He had occasional casual encounters just because he could, but nobody ever compared to Jean. The professor used Cerebro to try to reach out to Logan several times over the years, he tried to convince Logan to come back to the school.

Charles gave up after the 10th year, Logan needed to live his life. Still though, Logan wondered from time to time what happened to Rogue. He wondered if he should reach out and the longer time went on he figured she was better off without him in his life.

Finally though, after 15 years Logan had seen the news at a bar one night, and Hank McCoy was on discussing that some breakthroughs in Mutant genetics had been discovered. Logan got curious and was starting to be lonely, he had been on his own for such a long time. He was now missing the camaraderie of his fellow X-Men. Taking a last drink he decided to pack up and go back to the school. See if any of his old friends were still there.

He took off on his motorcycle, finding a gas station and filling the tank for a long ride. The only stopping he did was for gas and a motel when he was exhausted. He showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans, and a tight black T-shirt. Ready for the day he drove the rest of the way to the school. Pulling up right out in front. Getting off his motorcycle, he looked up at the school, the outside hadn't changed much. He wondered if things were different inside. 

Making his way to Charles's office he stopped at the closed door and inhaled, the school smell brought back nostalgia. He heard footsteps behind him. And someone sucked in a deep breath. 

"Logan?" It was Storm.

He turned toward her, " Storm." He said. 

"Oh my GOD! We thought, well, we thought the worst about you!" She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked up to him and he reached out for a hug. " You haven't changed! "

"You cut your hair!" He grabbed a little spike of her hair and grinned. "You look great!"

"Thanks Logan. Are you here to see Charles? I don't mean to be pushy, but are you just here to visit? Or is there something else?"

"I'm thinking of coming back. If He'll forgive me that is."

"Oh Logan! I'm sure he will. Oh! I'm so excited to see you! I'll stop holding you up."

"It's really good to see you Storm, we'll talk soon. Get caught up. Oh Wait! Hey, can you tell me anything about Rogue?"

Storm smiled thoughtfully, " You should ask her yourself. She's down in room 301. Remember your way around?"

" I might be a little rusty, but I'm sure I can find it. Thanks Storm."

" You're welcome Logan." She took some files from the desk she was now standing by and made her way down the hall. Logan turned back toward the door and knocked.

" Come in!" The professor answered.

Logan walked in, surprising Charles.

" Logan! My God! This is a surprise!"

" Hello Charles. " 

" Please, come in, sit."

Logan sat down across from Charles. They talked for over an hour and Charles agreed to have Logan back. He told Logan to meet up with Storm and she'd help him get set up in some quarters in the senior team members area. Logan agreed to that and decided to go for a walk. Strolling through the halls he found himself in the hall where Storm said he'd find Rogue. He headed to her room and looked through the window, his old friend was up in front of the class teaching. He felt a surge of pride as he watched her. He wondered how long before class let up. As if to answer him the bell rang. Students were all packing up their things and starting to slowly filter out of the room. Logan waited until the last student was out, he looked in the room and saw Rogue shuffling some papers on her desk with her back turned to him. He knocked on the door to get her attention. Rogue jumped a little, then turned and saw Logan in her door.

She gasped, " Logan?" The shock in her eyes was plain to see. Her face drained of color. 

" Hi Rogue."

" You're alive?" She asked in a small voice.

" I am." He started to walk toward her. 

" You son of a bitch!" She squeaked.

" Whoa! Language!" He grinned, but he wasn't sure how to take her.

She stood up, her chair slamming into the wall, and squared up her frame, looking him straight in the eyes." You bastard! You! How could you?"

"Easy! Easy! I came here to talk to you." He was afraid that she was going to start throwing things at him. If looks could kill he would've been dead a few times over! 

"I can't talk right now! I have another class starting in a few minutes!" She hissed. She could not believe that Logan was standing in her room. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

" When are you done? I want to talk to you."

She thought a moment and said, "Fine, we can talk later, I have two more classes before the day is done. We can meet after. " she was very perplexed.

" All right. I'll come pick you up. What time? "

" 3:30" 

" All right, I'll come back. It's really nice to see you Rogue." 

" Uh huh." She glared at him.

Logan turned and left. It was not exactly how he had imagined things would go with her, but he should have known it was a possibility. So he went back down and tried to find some more of the old team. Succeeding in finding Colossus and NightCrawler out in the gym. They were teaching a group of teens how to perform basic self defense and then incorporate each kids individual powers in their defensive stance. It was amazing for him to watch the next generation of kids coming into their own. Without a doubt these kids were going to make a great team. Logan waited in the back of the room until class was done. Once the kids had all filed out the teachers were able to greet him.

" Logan?" Kurt asked.

" My God! We'd written you off!" Piotr said. 

" I know! I decided it has been long enough, I've missed this place so much. I've missed my friends." Logan said. I

" Well, you'll have to meet us out for drinks later, we've got a guys night out planned tonight." Piotr said.

" Oh that sounds like trouble. I'm in!" Logan grinned. 

" Great! We can get caught up then! Where you staying?" Piotr asked.

" I'm not sure yet, I have to go get with Storm to see what's available. "

" She'll take good care of you. " Kurt said. 

" Of that I'm sure. " Logan nodded.

" Well, we're meeting out at a bar off campus called Crazy 8's. Around 9. You should come out. There's going to be some old faces you'll recognize. " Piotr said.

" All right then. I'll do that. I think I'm going to go for a walk for a little bit. Take it easy guys. I'll catch up with you later." 

" Is good to see you Logan." Kurt said.

" You too Kurt, Piotr." He waved and left the class room. Alone with his thoughts he wandered along the paths of the school for a while, watching the time, finally he headed back toward the school to find Storm and get information about a place to stay. He found her back in the main office taking care of some paperwork.

" Logan! I'm glad you're back! I dug up the keys to an apartment that's free in the Senior Team Quarters. It's not been in use in some time, it may need some cleaning up, but I can get you some fresh bedding to get you through tonight if you can meet me there after school."

" Sure! What time? "

" Around 5 all right?"

" That's great! I really appreciate this Storm." Logan was very thankful.

" Oh it is no problem. Here's the address, meet me there and I'll get you at least something to sleep in for tonight. Did you find Rogue?" She asked lightly.

He nodded, " I did." 

" How'd it go?"She had a feeling she all ready knew.

" Well, I definitely caught her off guard..."

Storm nodded in understanding. " Logan, she took everything so hard. It took a long time to get her where she is. She's strong, and resilient, but you leaving really cut her up. Be gentle with her."

" I intend to. I feel I owe her an explanation. It has taken me 15 years to find what I hope are the right words. I'm going to try to make things right with her. "

" I'm glad. Now, here's the keys if you want to go check it out before I come over." She handed him the set of keys.

" Thanks a lot. I'll catch you later." Logan said.

" All right. See you then."

Logan left the office, shoving his keys in his pocket. It was now almost time to meet up with Rogue, so he made his way back toward her room. Before long the last bell of the day rang and kids roamed the halls. As the last kid exited Rogue's room, Logan went in. Knocking on the door first.

She looked up, steeling herself for the encounter. Her biggest problem was the fact that he looked exactly the same as when he left. Whatever his mutation did to his body kept him from aging like normal people. He looked like he was only 40, not much much older.

" Are you free to go?" Logan asked carefully.

" I just need to close the windows and turn off the lights." She was angry at him just showing up, part of her was so excited to see him, and part of her wanted to chew him out. It was a very confusing moment for her. She had honestly never thought she'd hear from him ever again. In her mind he had been dead to her after so long. 

" I can help." He said. Starting at the opposite end and they worked their way in. Once finished, Rogue grabbed her messenger bag full of papers to grade over the weekend. 

" All right. I'm ready. " Rogue said. She was nervous now. She knew that Logan had a higher sense of hearing, smell and vision, she sure hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding. 

" I was thinking we could go to the park. It's a nice afternoon. Maybe talk?" He asked, watching her closely. He could tell that she was not sure how to react, every move she made was calculated.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear like she used to do as a kid. It was hard for Logan to see her as an adult now. She had grown in to a lovely woman.

" All right. The park, sure." She said. Though she knew she sounded as nervous as she felt. 

They walked out of the school together, several of her students saw her walking with Logan and started gossiping immediately. They all recognized him from pictures that were framed in the main hall pavilion. The original team members all had pictures on the wall. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Storm, Logan, Kurt, Piotr, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Hank McCoy all graced the walls at the school. He led her to his motorcycle.

" You still drive a motorcycle?" Rogue asked.

" Of course! I like the wind in my hair!" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. 

He got on, and gestured for her to follow suit. She was not sure about it, it had been a long time and now she realized how close she would be to him. It was a lot to take in. 

" Coming?" He asked.

" All right." She sighed and grabbing onto his shoulders she hoisted herself on the bike behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist after adjusting her work bag . Suddenly everything felt very intimate, her thighs lined his, her chest pressed into him, and she could smell him, his own personal scent, manly, and of nature. Her breath caught when he started the bike, and she held on tight. The feel of the bike vibrating her whole body. He could feel her tight up against him and it felt good. He drove to the park. Once there he let her grab onto him to help her off the bike and then he followed. She slung her bag on the back of the bike. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to comb away some of the tangles. She made a mental note to find one of her hair ties for the ride back. Rogue found a bench in the gazebo for them to sit on. 

" You've grown up." Logan said trying to break the ice. 

" I did. Did you think I'd be that little girl that stowed away in your truck so long ago, forever?" Her voice was laced with ice. Her eyes, cold as stone.

He looked at her, she was looking off in the distance. " No I suppose I didn't. " He saw small crows feet at the edges of her eyes. No she was certainly no child anymore. She still had the white streak in her hair, he had grown fond of it and it suited her. 

" Look Logan, I don't know what has brought you back after so long, but..."

" Hold up. That's what I want to talk about."

" Finally, some information!" She looked at him. " Enlighten me."

" Rogue, it's you, and some of the others, but mainly my promise to you. It took me a lot of time to find some answers to my past and to get over losing Jean. But I never felt as I belonged anywhere that I went. There was always something missing. I finally thought long and hard about it and it was this place. And You."

" Me."

" Yes. I made a promise and I broke it. And I need to apologize for that. I know I let you down. I was a mess after losing Jean."

" We all were! She meant a lot to all of us Logan! " her voice rose. "She was our family too! You weren't the only one grieving! Then you and Scott BOTH left! Scott at least said Good bye!" Her words stabbed his heart like a dagger. 

" I should've said good bye, Rogue." He said softly, repentant. 

" Yes you should've." She looked down into her lap at her hands." I was a mess after all that happened. For a long time. You don't have any idea!" She started but was afraid to let it all out. He noticed how she seemed to guard herself. She felt so much pent up anger and was trying to quell it.

" I want to make it up to you some how Rogue. I owe you that. What can I do?"

" I don't know. I never expected to ever see you again. I thought you were dead! How am I supposed to deal with a ghost? "

" I guess I don't know." Logan was also at a loss. His shoulders slumped.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until she spoke again, " I missed you so much. Then I just got angry. Then I thought I had let things go. Now, I have no idea what I'm supposed to feel. It's damned confusing Logan!"

" I understand." Logan wanted to have his friend back.

A few more minutes of silence passed.

" Logan, I think I would like to go back. I need time to think. You've caught me very off guard and I'm feeling very conflicted." Lord did she sound so grown up.

" All right. I can respect that. Come on I'll take you back. I have to meet Storm soon anyway."

" All right." She got up and Logan did the same. As she walked to his bike he watched her, her stride was that of a woman, not of a girl. Her hips had a more womanly curve to them. The animal in him woke up briefly though he chastised himself for thinking of her that way. Hopping on the bike they rode back to the school together. Rogue was grateful for the lack of conversation. She was feeling beyond confused. Rogue got to thinking that perhaps a girl's night out with Kitty might be just what she needed. A few drinks and female companionship could go a long way in clearing her mind. Logan pulled up to the school and turned off his bike.They both got off and turned toward each other. 

" Rogue, I want to make things right." He grasped her shoulder gently.

" Logan, I need time. You don't get to just show back up like nothing ever happened and expect me to just be all bright eyed and bushy tailed. I'm not a naive little girl any more. I've changed. I've been through some shit."

" Clearly. " He regarded her a moment, then said. " I'm staying on the campus. If you ever want to talk, Storm can tell you where I'm staying. She set me up with an apartment. " He paused. " Rogue, I hope I can repair things here, even if it takes time. You're worth my time."

She glared at him, "I wasn't years ago Logan. What's changed?" Her eyes were sharp. 

" I, you know what? I am not going there, I'm not fighting with you. I'm going to go get settled in. Maybe I'll see you again sometime soon." He took his hand off her. 

" Maybe." She hissed.

" Bye Rogue." Logan got back on his bike and sped off to the apartment. His heart was heavy, he felt terrible at how much he had clearly affected her. Only time would tell if he could fix it, but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. 


	3. 3

As Rogue stood there on the sidewalk Kitty came up to her.

"Hey, was that Wolverine? " 

Troubled, Rogue said. "Yes."

"Holy shit! He's back? Like is he just in town for a visit or what? You guys looked pretty serious so I didn't want to interrupt."

"He's back, I guess. Storm set him up with an apartment on campus."

"So, you're very upset. I can see it. What's on your mind?"

"You know what Kitty? I was thinking? Maybe we could have a girl's night out? Have a couple drinks and maybe some dancing? I don't feel like talking about Logan right now. I need a distraction..."

"Okay, want me to call anyone? "

"Sure. How about Firestar and Cipher?"

"All right! Yes! We do need a girl's night! And I am going to get it out of you eventually, so buck up butter cup! Later you're going to spill it!" Kitty whipped out her phone and immediately started calling the other girls. The invitation was received well. All the women agreed to meet up at Crazy 8's around 8 O'clock. Kitty and Rogue lived together so they did their best to share the bathroom. 

"So what are you going to wear?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"I'm not sure. I think jeans. "

"You should wear that dark green top, that velvety one. It looks great on you." Kitty said.

"Yeah, maybe I will! I haven't gotten dressed up in awhile. Think I should wear those tall boots?"

"Definitely! " Kitty hollered from the bathroom.

"What are you wearing Kitty?"

"My black pants with that yellow sleeveless top. "

"Nice!" 

The ladies were ready just in the knick of time. Kitty drove this time since Rogue had driven the last time. When they walked in they saw that they were the first to arrive. They went to the bar and grabbed drinks. 

" So come on, what did Logan want with you? Did I see you on his bike with him?"

" Yes I was on it, but he just wanted to talk. We went to the park for a little bit. He said he was a mess after what happened to Jean Grey and he needed to go find some answers about his past. "

"Okay so that doesn't seem so bad, what had you so upset?"

"Well? I mean come on, I was a mess after he left, you saw what I was like. I was lost. And now here he is, just showing up after 15 years like nothing ever happened? He didn't say good bye when he left! He just up and left. "

"Oh my God! That's what this is about?"

"What? He made a promise to look after me, he didn't honor it. And it hurt, Kitty." Rogue looked down into her drink, stirring it absently. " It just hurt. All right?"

"All right. I get it. I think you should give him a chance though. Just hear him out."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. Oh! Look! There's Cipher and Firestar! " Rogue was glad to have the other girls, she didn't want to talk about Logan anymore. 

"Hey girls!" Cipher said. 

The new arrivals bellied up to the bar. Rogue was working on her second drink all ready, the alcohol was going down smooth. Music started to pick up, there was a great little local rock band playing. After her fourth drink Rogue was feeling loose and less tense. The group of girls was busy dancing. Rogue never noticed Piotr and Kurt and Logan as they walked in. The men went up to the bar and Piotr insisted in buying the first round. A couple drinks in the men noticed the girls dancing near the band. 

" Is that Kitty and Rogue? " Logan asked holding a cold beer. His eyes watched the girls carefully. 

" Ya. " Kurt said.

" Who's that with them?" 

"That's Firestar and Cipher. They came along to the team a few years ago. Cipher can go invisible, and even hide her psychic imprint from most telepaths, only the strongest can detect her, and she can mask her voice," Logan was impressed. " Firestar stores ambient electromagnetic energy, she can release light, heat and radiation, she can even disrupt electric devices."

"They sound like valuable assets to the team." Logan tipped back his beer, watching the girls dance. He noticed that Rogue seemed relaxed and he couldn't help but stare a moment as he watched her move to the music and laughing with the other girls. Logan was thinking it might be a bad idea to try to talk to her now, but part of him felt he needed to try. " Excuse me a few minutes fellas?" Logan set his empty beer on the bar and started to walk through the crowd and came up on her, pulling her close to him, dancing to the beat of the music, she leaned into him, his hands on her hips she kept up with the rhythm and finished out the song rubbing against him, her eyes were closed and she smiled as she enjoyed the attention from what ever man had come to dance up on her. Kitty's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw what was going on, she knew that Rogue was not sober and certainly didn't know it was Logan dancing up on her. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word. As another song came on Rogue was going to go back to the bar but a firm hand grabbed her bicep, only then did she stop to look at who she had been dancing with. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head too! She ripped her arm away.

" Logan?!" 

" Rogue." He grinned. " You have some moves!"

" That was a sneaky rotten trick! " Rogue, completely pissed, turned and ran unsteadily out the back door of the bar for some air. She felt a bit woozy from the alcohol. Her head was starting to spin.

" Rogue?" Kitty hollered, but Rogue didn't stop. 

" Kitty." Logan said.

" Hey Logan. I think you should go try to talk to her alone. She went out the back."

" Do you think she'll even give me a shot?"

" Hard to say, but you should try. Just keep in mind, you really hurt her. You did a number on her."

" It really was that bad?"

Kitty set her drink down on a nearby table. Eyes leveled on his. 

" Logan, she isolated herself for a long time, she threw herself into her schoolwork, she broke up with Bobby after a time. She even dated Piotr for awhile, be careful of him, he's still pretty protective of her. They stayed good friends. Point is, she cared a lot about you and you ditched her without a single word."

" All right, I'm going out there. Thanks Kitty." He walked past her.

" Sure. Just, be careful with her, she comes off strong, and she is, but she is still sensitive." 

" Got it." Logan stalked off to the back door. He could smell her perfume when he got closer to the door. Just as he opened the door he saw her lose consciousness. Rogue dropped to the ground. 

"Rogue!" He hurried to her and gently got her into a sitting position, leaning against his chest. "Rogue! Wake up! Come on!" He lightly patted her face. She moaned a little, but remained limp. "Damn it! Rogue come on! Wake up!" He growled.

At that moment the girls all burst through the glass door. " Logan? What happened?" Kitty asked.

" Is she all right? " Cipher asked.

" She passed out when I came through the door. I'm trying to get her to wake up. How much did she have to drink?"

"A lot..." Firestar said.

" I need to get her out of here. Kitty can you call a cab?"

" Sure." Kitty took out her phone and looked up the number to a cab service. "The cab should be here in five. "

"Thanks, Kitty." 

Logan carefully scooped Rogue up into his arms. "Can some one get the door?" 

Cipher opened it for him. Logan carried Rogue through the bar, walking past Kurt and Piotr.

Piotr was concerned and got up to follow the small group that was headed to the front door. "Logan? What's wrong?" Piotr asked.

"Rogue drank too much. I'm going to take her home, but if she doesn't come around soon I'm going to take her to the hospital instead."

The cab pulled up just as Logan made it to the curb. Kitty opened the door for him. Logan gently deposited the drunken Rogue into the cab. He slid in beside her.

Piotr came to the door. "Don't let anything happen to her."he warned.

"Easy Colossus. I promise, she's going to be all right, maybe a bit hung over...but I'll make sure she's all right."

"All right. Call if you need anything. :

" I will." Logan said, closing the door. He gave the driver his new address. Logan cradled Rogue to his chest as they rode, once in awhile she moaned. Soon though they were at Logan's new place. He struggled with the door as he held Rogue, but managed to get her inside. Walking to the couch, he set her down so that he could get her some water and a bucket in case she were to throw up. Finally he came to her side and tried to get her to wake up again.

"Rogue! Wake up damn it! You need to drink some water. " Logan touched her face and suddenly remembered once when she had woken him and in a shock and he lashed out, stabbing her accidentally, almost killing her, but he held her and she absorbed his quick healing, he got to thinking that perhaps that would work to sober her up. He kissed her forehead and let his lips rest there a moment, feeling her skin absorb some of his energy. She moaned and then gasped. Logan pulled back so he wasn't touching her bare skin anymore. 

"Rogue? "

" Hmm? " She mumbled, but her eyes stayed closed.

" Come on kid, you gotta drink some water." 

" M-kay." She said, her eyes were still closed.

Logan lifted a glass of water to her lips, some dribbled out, but he watched her swallow. A few more times he got her to swallow more, he knew it was at least a start. He hoped that his healing would help heal her from the inside. He cleaned up the dribble of water from her chin and rested her back on the couch. He got up and found a light blanket to cover her with. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, leaving just his undershirt on. Taking refuge in a chair nearby he put his feet up and watched her sleep for a bit. He thought about what Kitty had told him, he had never thought once about how him leaving would affect her and now he felt terrible. Eventually he drifted off to sleep. In the morning Logan woke to the sound of a moan and then Rogue was sick. Luckily she had found the bucket just in time.

" Hey, Hey Rogue, you all right." He asked concerned.

" Oh, God why are you here?" She asked as she hugged the bucket and was sick again.

Logan felt pity for her, he knew how awful she must feel. He went to refresh her water and wet a wash cloth so she could wipe her face.

" Because I was worried about you. You passed out just as I was coming to try and talk to you. I brought you here to keep an eye on you."

Rogue was sick again. She felt horrible, her stomach churned and her head was pounding. "Oh I feel like I'm going to die." She said in a small voice.

" Here, take this. It'll help a little." He sat by her and handed her the cold cloth. Accepting it she wiped her face off and the back of her neck.

Rogue set the cloth down and hugged the bucket for a few moments in silence, she was too embarrassed to look at Logan.

"Can I use your bathroom?" 

"Sure." He took the bucket and disposed of the contents. "There are towels in the cabinet in there, why don't you take a shower? It'll help you feel better. I'll grab you a clean shirt."

"All right." She said softly. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Logan directed her to the bathroom. Then he went about looking around the cupboards to see if there was anything to eat. The fridge had very little. Some bottled water, orange juice, bread, eggs and cheese. Logan decided to make some breakfast. He hoped Rogue would take her time, the steam would help her sweat it out.

Logan grabbed a clean black T-shirt for her and knocked on the door. "Rogue?"

" Yeah?" She called out.

" Can I come in? I have a shirt for you."

" Uh huh."

He went in and the steam seeped out. " Is the shower helping?"

" Yes, some. I still feel like death, but a little better."

" Good, take your time, I am making breakfast. "

" All right. I'm not sure I'll be able to hold anything down." She said weakly.

" Well, we'll try and see how it goes. "Logan shut the door and went to the plain kitchen and hunted for all the tools to make breakfast. Setting to work he made scrambled eggs and toast. 

Rogue came out ten minutes later, not sure what to say to him, she was still angry with him, but had to take into account the fact that he didn't let anything bad happen to her during the night.

She watched him quietly from the door way. He had super senses, and knew she was there even though she was quiet as can be, he could smell her and had heard her footsteps.

" How are you feeling?" He didn't look up from the stove. 

" Like death." She replied.

He smirked with out looking up. " There's a glass of orange juice for you on the counter. Drink it, it'll help clean your liver out. "

Rogue pulled out a stool at the small island. She placed her hands around the glass and looked down into it. Logan deposited a plate in front of her and found a fork. 

" Eat, or at least try, it'll help, you're going to have a rough day though I bet..."

" Why are you doing this?" She took the fork and speared some eggs, taking a bite, not sure they would stay down. 

" Because I fucked up, I owe you. " He said finally looking at her. Her hair draped over one shoulder, a long wet mass. 

Rogue swallowed and set the fork down and made eye contact with him. Suddenly her eyes got huge and she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. He heard her throw up again. He followed and went to hold her hair.

She coughed and threw up again. Her arms braced on the toilet. She kneeled there, her head bent, eyes closed, gasping trying to take deep breaths to settle her stomach. Logan carefully set her hair down her back and got up to find a wash cloth for her again. He wet it and wrung it out, bringing it over her kneeling by her and holding her hair with one hand he took the cloth and caressed her forehead.

She put a hand out to him to stop him.

" Please, stop. Just leave me. I don't want you to see me like this."

" No."

" Logan..."She warned.

" Rogue I'm not leaving you again." What he said resonated with her. She felt that he meant it not only for the moment, but for the future. Rogue washed her mouth out in the sink. Then turned to face Logan.

" Damn it Logan!" She raised her voice. " Just stop! You don't get to just take care of me and make it right! You really damaged me!"

He set the cloth on the sink. " Come on, come with me, unless you're going to puke again. We are going to talk about things." His voice was stern.

Rogue thought about it and thought that her stomach was starting to settle down again. She stood there a moment leaning over the sink still a bit woozy. 

"I can't talk to you."Her voice was shaky.

" Yes you can, it's me, come on. If you gotta yell at me, then do it! I can take it, I deserve it. Fucking let it out Rogue!" He was frustrated.

She turned around, Logan walked out to the living room. She went out and glared at him." Fine! You want to know why I am so mad?"she spat.

" I know why you are so mad, but let it out! I had time to do some thinking while you were sleeping. "

" You left with out saying good bye! And you never let anyone know that you were all right!" Her eyes were filled with fire. She was so furious with him.

" Rogue, I was a mess after Jean died. It took me years to get over it. I also needed to find some things out about my past. I learned some things. Not that it put me at ease, but at least I learned things about what happened go me!"

" You just left me! I heard your bike speed off on the night and I ran down the drive way chasing you! You never looked back! Not once!" Her voice broke. Rogue suddenly felt her eyes well up in anger. Once during battle she had absorbed some of Storms powers, and once in awhile it manifested when she became upset, currently a fog was rolling in inside the apartment.

Logan looked around, "Is this you?" He motioned to the fog with his arm.

" Yeah! I needed to absorb Storm's power once and a little of her stayed with me. Which brings me to another point." She suddenly pulled down the neckline of her shirt, revealing three scars on her chest. Jabbing her pointer finger at them.

" Hey! Whoa what are you doing?"

" Remember these?!" She screeched.

" Of course! I always felt horrible about that night." He watched her.

" Well the thing is, you don't know, but it seems that every one I touch, you know if I don't accidentally kill them....part of them stays with me. I get some of their memories and feelings. Even though you were gone part of you stayed with me you asshole!" She shoved him and turned from him and went to the front window. Tears were now flowing freely. She hugged her arms protectively around herself.

Logan was speechless for a moment. Then he went to her, standing behind her.

" Rogue." He then said in a softer tone, " Anna Marie....I didn't know. And I didn't think. I'm sorry."

" Don't call me that." She said wiping her eyes. 

" Anna Marie, I never meant to hurt you." He actually sounded remorseful.

" Stop it Logan." she growled.

" I mean it. I truly am so sorry." He touched her shoulder, clasping it in his warm hand. She flinched at his touch.

" I am so angry with you!" She said, trembling as she stood there.

" I know. " He slowly turned her toward him. 

Pulling her in and though she fought for a moment, she struggled, "No! Just stop! Let me go Logan! Let me go!" She was no match for his strength. He crushed her to him. 

" No! I'm not letting go! I'm NOT!" He growled. He held her tightly and she finally slumped against him, shaking. Rogue cried for a time. Logan's warmth calmed her, he stroked her hair. She felt such a weight lifted from her by releasing all her thoughts on him.

" I promised you I'd watch over you and I failed, for selfish reasons. I don't know how else to apologize to you. Except that I'm back and I am staying. This school was the only place that ever accepted me. Treated me normal. "

" I've been mad for so long. You don't even know."she sobbed.

" I know. "He still stroked her hair, " I know sweetheart, I am so sorry. I never thought about how it would affect you. I could only think of my need for answers and my grief over Jean. It consumed me. I was selfish."

" Well all I could think about was you, and it consumed me!" She looked up at him finally willing to make eye contact even though she knew her eyes were red and puffy." I isolated myself from every one, I threw myself into my school work and then I moved on to get my teaching degree. I dumped Bobby because I was inconsolable. Later on I tried dating Piotr, discovered he could touch me and not be harmed when he had his armor up. It was such a new experience for me. For once some one could be near me and not die. But I wanted to touch his unarmored form, and I couldn't without hurting him. So I had to break that off, we're still close friends though. But the whole time I could never stop thinking about you." 

" Forgive me Anna Marie." He took the chance of touching her face to wipe at her tears. He noticed that he didn't feel his life force being drained from him.

" I am not sure if I can." Her eyes were cold.

" Rogue..." He said and then he just acted, he grabbed a fistful of her hair. He didn't care, he needed to show her that she meant something to him. He pulled her in and kissed her hard. She sucked in a surprised breath but was too stunned to pull back. Logan didn't feel her pulling at his life force. Now He was confused.

He pulled back and looked at her. " How?"

She sighed." Dr.McCoy and the Professor. They helped me learn control. I learned meditation, and some relaxation techniques. And we discovered if I really focus I can have limited contact, it took many years to develop."

" Wow..." He touched her face, her skin was so soft. " Anna Marie..." He saw her in a new light. She really wasn't the girl that he had known. Now he felt even worse for missing her growing up. He kissed her again, and she still let him. Her resolve to be angry any more was melting. He had caught her off guard. 

Rogue pulled away . He didn't want to let her go. " Logan, what the Hell?"

" You made a point last night, you're not the girl that stowed away in my truck years ago..."

" No I'm not."

" You, have some great dance moves...." Logan grinned.

" Shut up... that was rotten sneaking up on me like that!"

" I couldn't help it, you looked so relaxed and happy."

" I was drunk."

" Yeah, but you were relaxed. I saw you smile and laugh. You were having fun."

" Let me go..." She was aware that his hands were down on her hips.

" No." He said softly. 

" Logan! Let me go!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. " No." He kissed her once more. " Not until you forgive me."

" This is a dirty trick to get my defenses down. You play dirty."

" Yep." He looked her in the eyes. " I care and I feel horrible."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. They jumped as the door burst open, Kitty and Piotr came in.

" What the Hell?" Kitty asked. 

" Get off of her!" Piotr came at him and pried him off of Rogue.

" Geez! You are alive?! Nice of you to call or text some one! " Kitty was angry.

" Easy Big guy!" Logan said as he was pushed up against the wall by Colossus. 

" Rogue are you all right?" Piotr asked her.

"Piotr! I'm all right! I'm okay! " She went up and touched his arm gently. " I'm all right!"

Piotr looked down into her warm eyes. " I'm all right I promise."

He released Logan. " I'm sorry." He said to Logan.

" It's all right Pete, I understand!"

"What the Hell is going on guys?" Kitty was annoyed.

" It's...complicated..." Rogue said.

" That's not your shirt, what the...what is going on?" Kitty was confused.

" Don't worry about it Kitty. Everything's fine I kinda puked on my own shirt..." Rogue said.

" When are you coming home?"

" Home? You two live together?" Logan asked.

" Yes, we're room mates." Rogue said." I'll be home in a little while. I need to talk to Logan just a bit more."

" All right fine. But we're talking later! " Kitty said. Pointing at her.

" All right."

" Rogue are you sure everything's all right?" Piotr asked. Ever the protector.

" I am I promise." 

" All right then. I trust you. Him? I'm not too sure, but if you say you're all right then I will believe you. Logan?"

" Yeah Pete?"

" You hurt her, you're going to have to deal with me..." Piotr warned him.

" I got it big guy. I got it."

" Come on Kitty, let's let them be." Piotr said.

Piotr took Kitty's arm gently. " All right. All right. Just know! I was worried about you! " She pointed at Rogue.

" I got it Kitty. I'll be home in a bit."

" All right!" 

Kitty and Piotr left.

They were alone again. Logan watched her a moment. Rogue turned slowly toward him, her eyes finally focused on him.

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what?"

She went up to him, " Kiss me." She looked up into his dark brown eyes.

" I couldn't help it. You're just, different now." He reached up and cupped her cheek.

She closed her eyes a moment, concentrating to shield him from her, but she couldn't help that she liked his touch. " Be careful Logan. I can still hurt you if I lose control."

" Shh, I'll be fine. Quick healing remember?" He said, and slipped his hand to the back of her neck and up into her hair.

He kissed her again. She kissed him back, clutching to his undershirt as he held her. They kissed feverishly for a few moments, but she was losing focus and was afraid she was going to hurt him. She pulled away. She was feeling very confused. There were so many emotions coursing through her. She wanted to get away from him so that she could think. Everything he said she wasn't sure what to believe. Her emotions were everywhere.

" What does this mean?"she searched his eyes.

" Rogue I've missed you."

" I missed you too, you jerk." She was not sure how she felt, except that his kiss made her weak.

He grinned. " Let's get to know each other all over again...Things are different now. A fresh start. And I'm not going anywhere this time. And you're...not a little girl anymore. You've changed. You're fierce Rogue."

She looked down, " Fierce?"

" Yeah, fierce." His eyes glowed.

" Logan..." She said in warning, pulling his shirt tightly in her fists.

" Fierce." He said and claimed her mouth again. 

They got heated quickly. This time he felt her draining some of him. Their breathing was ragged. " Stop, stop! I'll lose control! " She got him to stop by pushing at his chest.

" All right, all right, I know this is complicated...I know. I know you didn't expect me to come back, and I know all of this is unexpected too. I didn't know how complicated until, well until I saw you dancing at the bar last night. Just, give me a chance to try and do right by you."

" You really do mean it don't you?" She flashed her eyes to his.

" Yes! I want to see where things can go with you. We always had a connection, you know it as well as I do."

" I looked up to you because you protected me and you came and saved me from Magneto and Mystique. You always looked out for me and I think I recall some unsolicited dating advice..."

" True, I did all of that because I cared. " He paused. "Out of curiosity....did you and Pete....ya know?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She smacked him. Logan liked that she was feisty.

" You are rotten!"

" Hey he just seemed a bit more protective than just a normal friend....that's all..." He shrugged.

" That's none of your business." 

" So since you've learned control, have you ever...?"

" How can you ask me this?"

" I'm curious! I always felt bad for you and Bobby when you were dating back then, I can't imagine how many times you had to have sent him away feeling a little blue...." He grinned devilishly.

" Oh! You're such a jerk!" She shoved him away. " I need to go home. I have work to do."

" It's Saturday."

" Yeah, and I'm a teacher that has papers to grade. I have responsibilities now other than just staying alive." 

" Rogue, will you think about things? Can we talk again sometime soon?"

She sighed, " I will think, but I need some time. I'm not sure how to handle this right now." 

" All right, fair enough. That's all I can ask for."

" I need my shirt back, please."

" It's in the washing machine. You can take mine, I have others. I'll get it back to you soon." 

" All right, fine. I suppose it will do until I get home. Thanks for the loner. We can make a swap sometime."

" Wanna try some breakfast again?"

Rogue remembered her most recent attempt at breakfast and felt her stomach lurch a little. Logan saw a slight change in her coloring.

" Or...not..." He was concerned," Drink some water when you get home. A little at a time. Put some lemon in it if you have any."

" Logan this isn't exactly my first hangover."

He smiled thoughtfully. " All right. I get it. I can run you home." he said hoping she'd accept.

" That's a pretty sneaky way of finding out where I live."

" A friend can't drive a friend home? "

" I'll walk. It's not that far and I need some fresh air. Clear my head before Kitty attacks me when I get in the door. "

" You two are close huh?"

" Yeah, she helped pull me back out into the world after you left. Kitty and Pete and Storm have been my closest friends since...then." 

" I'm glad you have them. They are good people. "

She nodded in agreement. " Yes they are. All right, I need to go. I need some space to be with my thoughts. And I really do have a ton of work to do."

Rogue looked for her shoes and stooped to put them on. Logan watched her. " When can I see you again?"

" You claim you're not going anywhere, so I'm sure we'll bump into each other again. "

" All right then. I guess I will just have to wait."

" I'm going." Rogue stood. 

Logan moved in and touched her shoulder, " Wait, Rogue."

" No Logan. If you truly mean everything you say, and I've never known you to lie to me, you will be patient with me. I am not sure what I need right now. Except some space and time to process this. You have caught me off guard. "

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding. The look on Logan's face was soft. " All right Rogue. All right. If you need anything, anything at all, you know how to find me. I'll be here. The professor and Storm are going to help me find a job. "

Rogue started a little." At the school?"

" Maybe. I don't know yet for sure."

" Well, good luck and when I'm ready I'll be in touch." She shrugged out from his light grasp. 

Rogue hurried to the door. This time she would not let him stop her. She needed to get out of there, the longer she stayed the more she didn't want to leave. 

" Bye Rogue."

" Bye Logan."


	4. 4

Rogue enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight as she walked home. The fresh air did her some good in clearing her head. She walked up to her apartment and walked in on Kitty and Piotr having coffee.

" Hey guys." Rogue said.

" Good afternoon! Soooo what the Hell is going on?" Kitty barrages her immediately.

" Geez can't a girl get some coffee before the inquisition?"

" Oh fine! " Kitty grabbed a mug and poured Rogue a cup. " Here." Shoving it at Rogue. 

" Thanks." Rogue came and sat down at the kitchen table with her best friends.

"SO come on spill it! What is going on?"

" Hold it! I don't think I want to be here for this!" Piotr said. " I'm going to go. I have some things to take care of." He got up and took his mug to the sink. " You two have some girl talk. Kitty, I'll pick you up around seven."

" Okay. " Kitty said as Piotr kissed her forehead.

" Bye Pete." Rogue said.

" Bye Rogue, listen, you be careful. If you need anything, call me. You know in case you need me to put Logan in line..."he flexed his fist.

" Thanks Pete. You're a sweetheart. I appreciate you!" Rogue grinned.

" You're welcome. See you two later." Piotr left the girls to their gossiping. 

Kitty turned back to Rogue, " All right come on! The suspense is killing me! What the Hell happened?"

" Well, I woke up hung over as Hell in Logan's apartment. What happened last night that I ended up there?"

" You got pissed at Logan and stormed out. Then you passed out just as he was coming out to talk to you. He swooped in and carried you out. SO what did we walk in on this morning? It looked kinda hot and heavy."

" Uh, well, we talked and I got to tell him how angry I have been for such a long time. I puked...then we talked some more."

" That can't be all..." Kitty was feeling that Rogue was holding back.

" Okay okay! He kissed me!" Rogue sputtered.

" Whoa! How was it?"

" I don't know. I am really confused and was really hung over!"

" Wow, this is pretty heavy. "

" No kidding, he says he wants to get to know me all over again and he says he's here to stay. He said he's going to get some kind of job at the school and that he wants to do right by me."

" What do you think about all of this?"

" I need time. I thought he was dead! This is just crazy! I don't know who the he'll he thinks he is just coming back into my life like this!"

" Well, just do what is right for you."

" Yeah, sure. That would be easier if I knew what that was. Well, whatever, I have a ton of papers to grade. I'll be in the office if you need anything." Rogue set her empty mug in the sink and went to take care of her work. 

She spent lots of time on her school work. Finally finished in the early evening. Her hang over was finally a distant memory and now she was hungry. Rogue got up and stretched and her stomach growled. Her neck a little sore after working at her desk for too long. 

" Hey, me and Pete are going to a movie, you want to go?" Kitty asked. 

" Oh! Um, thanks! No though, I think I just want a quiet night in after last night's festivities."

" Well, I can't blame you there. All right, Pete's going to be here any minute. Have a good night."

" Thanks! Have fun at the movies!" Rogue grinned.

" Thanks!" Kitty was ready to go just as Piotr came in.

" Rogue, you coming with us?" Piotr asked.

" No Pete, I need a quiet night at home. You guys have fun!"

" Good night!" Kitty and Piotr both said and they left. 

Rogue was starving now, not really in the mood to cook she dug through the drawer of take out menus and decided on Chinese food. She called in her order and waited for it to be time to pick it up. She decided to walk over to the restaurant. A little night air felt nice. Just as she paid for her food she turned around and almost walked right into Logan.

" Logan!" Her eyes grew wide like saucers.

" Rogue." He said smoothly." Hi."

" Getting some dinner huh?"

" Yep. I really need to go grocery shopping..."

"I see. Um. I should go..."she tried to get past him.

" Rogue? Join me?" Logan asked.

" Um, all right. I guess."she hesitated 

" I just have to pay and I'll be ready. "

" Okay." She wasn't sure if it was a good idea.  
Logan paid and walked back over to her.

  
" Your place or mine?" He asked.

  
"I guess mine's all right."

  
"All right then, lead away." They carried their bags to Rogue's apartment. Rogue felt awkward but she tried to push past it. Arriving, she unlocked the door and they stepped in. Her place was very similar to Logan's, just a little bigger. He looked around.

  
" You guys have a nice place here."his eyes scanned the apartment. He liked their style.

  
" Thanks. We did our best to make it more comfortable. Um here, set the food on the table, I'll grab plates and silverware. " 

  
Logan spread out their food and Rogue brought over their utensils and plates. They dug in and sat down to eat. 

  
" I'm glad your appetite has come back. Feeling better?"

  
She nodded, "Yes now I'm starving!"

  
"Good!"

  
They enjoyed the meal. Logan was glad for Rogue's company. Once they were finished Logan helped clean up. 

  
" So..."Logan said. " I guess I should get going."

  
"Um, do you have plans? "

  
" No."

  
" Would you want to watch a movie with me?"

  
" Sure."

  
Rogue went to the living room, Logan followed. He sat down on the couch and watched Rogue set up everything. She sat down next to him, feeling a bit nervous. She had gone for a horror film. Logan reached around Rogues shoulders and rested his big arm along the back of the couch. He was putting out a lot of heat, and Rogues heart fluttered a little at being so close to him. He could hear her heart speeding up.

  
" You don't need to be nervous it's just me Rogue. " He said gently. 

  
" Easy for you to say."

  
" I'll go if you want me to." In his heart he didn't want to though. 

  
She shook her head no," No, don't go. " she said softly. 

  
" All right. Just breathe, we're just watching a movie, nothing is going to happen. I'm backing off, I know you still have a lot on your mind concerning me. I get it. I'm going to give you all the time you need to figure out things. But I'll be here for you, like I was before. " He did his best to reassure her.  
Rogue sighed and relaxed a little." BUT, I don't regret what happened earlier today. I just want you to know that too..." He searched her eyes hoping she understood.

  
She met his gaze," I'm not sure how I feel about that yet." She swallowed hard.

  
" That's all right. Let's just relax and watch the movie." He said quietly. 

  
"All right. Although, I picked a horror movie, I'm not sure how relaxed we'll be..." She grinned a little.

  
Logan chuckled."It'll be fun."

The movie was full of suspense, and several times Rogue jumped and Logan shielded her. They laughed a lot. It took some time but Rogue did eventually feel more at ease being near him. He was hoping that she would, and was pleased when she finally leaned up against him without feeling stiff and on guard. They watched a second movie, a comedy this time. Again there were more laughs. Slowly though, Rogue got tired and drifted off to sleep leaning on Logan's shoulder. He rested his arm around her and was glad that the remote was near by. He turned things off and carefully moved so that her head rested in his lap. Logan grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her. Rogue's hair spread out all over and he admired her white streak, it made him smile, thinking that it still fit her perfectly. He rested his head back and fell asleep too, snoring lightly. They were sleeping well but then Rogue had a nightmare. It woke her with a start. Her jerking awake, woke Logan.

" Rogue? What's wrong?" He was worried.

She sat up, running a hand through her hair. Looking around and remembering that she was on the couch. She took a couple deep breaths and held up a hand motioning for him to hold on a moment while she caught her breath.

" I'm sorry! I occasionally have nightmares." She took a couple deep breaths.

" So do I. What are yours about?" Logan asked.

" Lots of different things. Sometimes about Magneto and Mystique capturing me, sometimes I get flashes of other peoples memories, of people I've absorbed."

" It was so long ago that you were captured. You still dream of that?"

She nodded." Oh yeah. Nothing like a little PTSD to keep things interesting. "

" That's shitty."

" No joke." She affirmed.

" So you really absorb memories of people ?"

" Yes." She wondered what he was getting at. 

" You absorbed some of mine?"

" Yep."

" I'm so sorry. " he grimaced.

" I'm not, if I hadn't absorbed you that day I would've died. "

" I know, but you shouldn't have to be stuck seeing things from my warped mind."

She shrugged." It doesn't happen a lot. Just sometimes when I'm really stressed seems to be when things come about. I get peaceful sleep sometimes."

" It has always been hard to be you hasn't it?" Logan inquired.

" Not until I found out what I am. Then it became a struggle. It has been better since you brought me here. I've at least found direction. And the people here are certainly more family than I could ever ask for.

" I'm glad that you have a place here. I think it's great that you're a teacher. I'm proud of you."

" I had to do something. Storm mentored me and helped me figure out where I'd be good. "

" That's great."

" Did you cover me up?" She pulled the throw up a little. 

" I did."

" Thanks." 

" What are friends for? It's late, I should probably go and let you get back to sleep." Logan said.

Rogue was not ready to say good bye. 


	5. 5

Logan was torn on what to do. Should he push to stay? He felt her hesitation at him leaving. Should he go? What was the right move here?

  
As if she read his mind she answered," Stay? I feel more calm and less angry with you than I was since we talked."

  
" All right. Is that really what you want?" He kept his eyes on hers.

  
She nodded. " Yes, please. Tonight felt like old times. It felt good sitting here with you. I am still a little worked up from that dream. It got to me." This made Logan cringe, he didn't like the idea of things of old bothering her, especially if it could be involving his fucked up past.

  
"What was it about? Let's talk about it."

  
Rogue sat cross legged now on the couch facing him. Her hair fell in her face , she was scared to share her dream because she was afraid it would upset him. Logan reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek gently with his big , rough hand.

  
" It was about Stryker, and some of the things he did to you." She said softly.

  
Logan sucked in a breath." You really did keep some of me didn't you?" 

  
" I told you."

  
" God Rogue, how often have you dreamed of it?"

  
" Several times over the years. More than I can count really." She shrugged.

  
" Do you just see things or do you feel them too?" Logan was worried at what all the stress of other peoples memories could do to her.

  
" When I dream it feels very real. Though I can imagine I haven't felt a fraction of what you went through. Mostly it disturbs me to think of the things that he did to you. But there's the positive stuff too. I've felt your love for Jean, and even your fondness for me. Your protectiveness from when you and I crossed paths the first time when I was a kid."

  
"So much goes on in your head, how do you keep from going crazy? Did the Professor erase any of it?"

  
" No! I never asked him to. I want to keep it all. It has helped me be closer to the people I've absorbed. Mainly, because I understand them better. The Professor and Hank have helped me meditate and learn stress relief. Though, combat training with the students helps a lot, and I practice with Piotr, Kurt , and Storm and Kitty too. They help a lot."

  
" You're so strong, I am impressed. I felt like you had strength deep in you, but you were just a kid then."he shook his head.

  
" I've been through some shit." She grinned.

  
" I guess so." He agreed.  
There was a moment of silence as if they were trying to figure out what the next move was. 

  
" Logan, would you stay the night?" Rogue asked shyly.

  
Logan was shocked at her request, his eyes grew wide.

  
" Not for....sex....just, for comfort?" She clarified.

  
" All right. " he said. 

  
" Give me a moment to shut things down and lock up. "

  
" Here, I'll lock up you, do what you need to do."Logan offered. He got up and went to the door, then he watched her as she shut things down. Once things were dark he followed her down the hall to her room. He didn't need help seeing in the dark thanks to his mutant abilities. Rogue flicked on the light switch and she turned down the bed. Then she went to her dresser looking for a night gown. She had a classy taste in clothes, she always had. She went to change in the bathroom, her gown was black satin with lace trim. She put on her elbow length gloves which added to the affect.

  
Logan cocked an eyebrow at her.

  
She shrugged," I don't have control over my powers when I sleep. I don't want to hurt you or kill you by accident. It takes a great deal of concentration to not hurt people."

  
" Well I can appreciate that. Thanks for protecting me. "He gave a half smile.

  
Rogue laughed at his humor. Then she crawled into bed. Logan pulled off his shirt, laying it on the arm of a comfy looking chair. Then he stepped out of his jeans and also rested them on the chair. Rogue had averted her eyes briefly, and Logan had caught her trying to be modest and not look at all of him. None the less a flush crept into her cheeks that he saw,when she looked up and accidentally looked at all of Logan, his boxer briefs did not leave much to the imagination. He grinned.

  
" You sure you're all right with all of this?" He was skeptical.

  
" I'll be fine. I think..." She sat up against the head board and Logan joined her. Her night gown had long enough sleeves that her gloves almost covered all her skin other than the small space between the gloves and sleeves. 

" Mind if I turn out the lights?" Logan asked.

  
" That's fine. I'm starting to feel sleepy again." She yawned.

  
Logan reached up to turn the lights off. They sat in silence a moment. Logan sank down and laid on his back but Rogue hadn't moved yet. He heard her heart beating fast.

  
" Come here Anna Marie." He said gently, opening his arms so that she could snuggle in, but before she did she put up the hood of her robe so that her face didn't touch his skin. Once she was settled, Logan pulled her in tight, keeping his arm around her shoulders his other hand rested on her arm. He pulled down the top side of her hood so that he could stroke her hair. His fingers played with her hair and he occasionally stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. Rogue sighed.

  
" Everything all right?" Logan asked.

  
" I was just thinking."

  
" About?"

  
" About a lot of things, how stressed I am right now, how am I ever supposed to have a normal relationship when I'm terrified of accidentally killing the person I'm sleeping next to?"

  
" Well, you gotta find some one with rapid healing...or maybe some one immune. There has to be a way to make it work."

  
" It's one thing, when I'm awake I can be aware and do my best to control my powers, but when I'm asleep I lose complete control. Do you understand how easily I could kill you just by accident?"

  
Logan sighed, " I do seem to remember how quickly you drained me that time... But don't worry, if I feel like you're taking too much of me then I will get out of bed. All right?" He desperately wanted her to be at ease.

  
" You better, I would feel horrible if I hurt you Logan."

  
" Just be calm Rogue, it'll take a lot to hurt me. Come on, try and go back to sleep. "

  
It took awhile, but eventually Logan heard her breath slow and fall steady, she was finally asleep. He listened for awhile then he too drifted off. Morning arrived and Rogue had managed not to kill Logan, she woke first, feeling very warm, Logan put out a lot of heat, like a furnace. She felt safe in his arms now that she had started to let go of her anger toward him. Logan was facing her, so she watched him, in sleep he looked at peace, not so weathered and hard. She reached up with her gloves and carefully traced the outline of his jaw. His hand came up and laced his fingers with hers, though his eyes hadn't opened yet. A calm smile formed on his lips. Then he opened his eyes and gazed into her chocolate eyes. 

  
"Did you sleep well?" She asked softly. 

  
" I did. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. " he squeezed her fingers lightly. "How about you?"

  
"I did sleep a lot better. Thank you for staying. "

  
"I was happy to. Thanks for inviting me to stay. "

  
" I was glad to have your company after that dream. I felt safer. Thank you Logan."

  
He squeezed her fingers gently again. "I hope it helped. "

  
" It really did. "

  
"It helped me too." Logan said. 

  
They laid there a few moments, but suddenly they heard Kitty coming home. She had stayed with Pete over night, but now she was home. 

  
Rogue sat up quickly. "Oh no..."

  
Logan sat up too." It will be fine. "

  
He reached over to grab his pants. Rogue got up, her hood falling down, hair slightly mussed. She wasn't sure what her next move should be. Logan buttoned and zipped his pants then turned to her. He saw her panic and went to her. He took her carefully by her shoulders and she turned toward him. Eyes frantic.

  
" Calm down! Everything is fine! " he tried to make her understand. " Everything is fine. "

  
"She's going to ask questions! "

  
" So let her ask. " his voice was kind. Rogue sighed in defeat. 

  
"Fine, all right. Fine." Rogue took a couple breaths.

  
Logan reached out and touched her cheek. 

  
" Look at me, everything is fine. Come on let's go. " he slipped on his shirt and opened the door. Then he led the way to the kitchen. Rogue was behind him. She was not looking forward to Kitty and her impending questions. Kitty was startled when she turned from the fridge to see Logan standing there. 

  
"Logan! What the Hell?" She almost dropped her glass of juice.

  
"Sorry, Kitty, good morning." He grinned.

  
" Good morning to you too! Um, Rogue? What's going on?"

  
Logan cut in before she could answer. " We ran into each other last night and ended up having dinner together. "

  
" I invited him to stay for a movie, and kind of fell asleep..."

  
Kitty grinned, " Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

  
"Ugh. It's not like that." Rogue said.

  
"Sure it's not. " Kitty said rolling her eyes.

  
"I had a nightmare and asked him to stay, it was one of the bad ones." 

  
Kitty's eyes flew to Rogue's.   
"Oh. You haven't had one of those in a while, you ok?"

  
" I am now. I'm trying to get over my issues with him. "She pointed her thumb his way.

  
"I see. Well, Logan , you better not hurt her, because Pete will have your ass." 

  
"Believe me Kitty, it's my goal to keep her safe from harm." Logan said. "And not be pummeled by your boyfriend. Trust me, he's hit me before...man is one of the few that packs a Hell of a punch. 

  
"Good, now, what's the breakfast situation? I was thinking of going out, Pete's busy working with a couple students for some extra credit this morning. "

  
"We could maybe get a group together and go to that little diner down town. Their breakfast is fantastic. " Rogue suggested. 

  
On cue Logans stomach growled very loudly. The girls looked at him and giggled. 

  
He shrugged, " I guess food might be a good idea. " he patted his belly. 

  
"I'll get a hold of Kurt and Storm, why don't you try Cipher and Firestar?" Kitty said. 

  
Rogue nodded, " Sure."she reached for her phone and started dialing. 

  
They got a hold of their friends and arranged plans. 

  
" Okay, I got a hold of the girls they will meet us there in twenty five minutes. " Rogue said.

  
" I got Storm and Kurt coming about the same time. "

  
" All right. I am going to go change, I'll be back out in a few minutes." Rogue said.

  
Logan and Kitty eyed each other up after Rogue left the room. " So, am I going to need to get used to having you around here more?" Kitty asked, arching her eyebrows. 

  
Logan shrugged, " I don't know. That depends on her."

  
" Seems like she's coming around some. You work fast. "

  
" I'm not here to cause trouble or hurt her. I am back to keep a promise to her that I screwed up on long ago. I'm trying to make amends. "

  
" She told me you kissed her, so was that you protecting her?"

  
"It's complicated."

  
"So you have feelings for her then?"

  
" I do. I didn't know until I saw her again. I've always cared for her, but it's different now. Way different now..."

  
" You be careful with her. Promise me!" She pointed her finger at him.

  
" I know! You keep telling me."

  
" I was there through the worst, I am very protective of her. So is Pete."

  
" I understand Kitty. All I want is her happy and safe. That's most important to me. "

  
" All right Logan, I'm going to try and back off then. Just remember what Pete is capable of..."

"Believe me. I haven't forgotten!"

  
Rogue came out then, her long hair brushed and tidy. She wore black jeans ,a pretty dark green top and her signature elbow gloves.

  
"So, we should probably go and get our table huh?" She asked.

  
Both Kitty and Logan agreed. They packed up and went outside. Now came the moment where they decided who was going to drive. 

  
" I'll drive. " Rogue said.

  
"All right. " the other two agreed. 

  
"Logan, afterwards do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

  
"If you don't mind that would be great."

Logan took the shotgun seat of Rogue's little Black mustang, Kitty phased through the wall to sit in the back. 

  
"Nice car kid! You've done well!"

  
Logan approved of her choice in car. 

  
She grinned, the car was her baby."Thanks! Sometimes we have to get places fast, so it was my first choice. "

  
"I approve! Good old American Muscle. V8?." Logan grinned as Rogue drove.

"OF COURSE!!" She grinned.

They arrived at the diner just as Kurt and Storm pulled up in Storm's BMW Z3 Roadster. They were currently dating so they had ridden together. Kurt was the gentleman, opening Storm's door. Every one filed out of Rogue's Mustang. Then Firestar and Cipher showed up in Cipher's Jeep.

  
They grouped up and walked into the diner together. It was an intimidating group but luckily it was quiet so they were able to push tables together to make everyone fit. The waitress took their orders and soon food arrived. They all enjoyed the meal, and just as they finished squaring up the bills everyone's phones started going off. The Professor was summoning them to Headquarters for a meeting.

  
"Well it was a nice weekend while it lasted. I wonder what's going on. "Kitty said.

  
" I don't remember having anything scheduled for this weekend." Storm said. 

  
"Well, let's go see what's going on. Hopefully nothing too crazy."

  
The group piled back into cars and sped over to Headquarters to meet up with Charles. Storm led them inside, Logan felt nostalgic as he walked inside, he noted several updates to the facility. Charles had mentioned to meet in the danger room, a very large room where they normally performed combat simulations. Charles was in the center of the room waiting patiently with Hank McCoy when they arrived. Next to them was a large man with a long black trench coat and a patch over one eye. This would prove to be interesting. He had a group of people with him, some of them the X-men recognized from watching the News. They were known as the Avengers. Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barten, Bruce Banner,and Steve Rogers as well as head of security Phil Coulson. The X-men eyed up the Avengers and the Avengers sized up the X-men. Everyone looked around until Charles smiled and cleared his throat. 

  
" Good morning all. I trust that you all had a good breakfast?" He smiled at his staff. 

  
Piotr came in then and stood next to Kitty. "I have gathered you here this morning to meet some people that you may recognise from the news. These are the Avengers." The X-men all stood there wide eyed.

  
"Professor? What is going on here?" Storm asked. 

  
"Well team, it seems that an evil group called Hydra has been causing a lot of trouble in the city, and it seems that they are looking to team up with Magneto. Team, this is Director Nicholas Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D , his head of security Agent Phil Coulson and you may recognize some of the Avengers. "

  
Storm recognized Tony Stark," Mr. Stark, I've read much about you."

  
Tony smiled and came to shake her hand, " Ms.Munroe I have read about you, I understand that you help the Professor run things here. "

  
" I do. We are a team though. And Mr.Stark you can call me Storm."

  
" I look forward to seeing a demonstration of your powers. "

  
"Will there be a demonstration? " Storm looked the Charles and Nick.

  
" In time yes. So that the Avengers learn what we do. Director Fury and I are hoping to form an alliance. And in time we will ask that everyone has a chance to show off their skills and abilities, I am working with Doctor McCoy on a program for the Danger Room as training for you all, I just need a few more days and it will be complete. Now I would like first to introduce my team to the Avengers. As Mr.Stark mentioned, Storm runs the school with me, she has been a large help in keeping things going here, Storm can control the weather and use it to her advantage. Kurt Wagner is known as Night Crawler is a teleporter, very quick in combat. Piotr Rasputin can turn his skin into armor as strong as metal and has super strength. Angelica Jones, known as Firestar stores ambient energy and can release several different types of energies, heat mainly. Alisa Tager, known as Cipher can go invisible, walk through walls , and has the ability to block psychic attacks. Katherine Pryde, known as Kitty Pryde has the ability to walk through walls, but can also take people with her. Logan Howlette, known as Wolverine has actually just come back to the group after being away an extended time, he has super healing, super heightened senses and agility, as well as having Adamantium grafted to his skeletal system, he is able to extend claws from his hands. Finally, Anna Marie Kellogg, known as Rogue, is able to absorb others powers, also taking some memories from those that she absorbs. This is my team, they also all teach the children here. Director Fury , I would like to turn things over to you. "

  
Director Fury stepped forward, "Thank you Professor. It is an honor to meet you all, I am hoping both our teams can collaborate on this mission. We will need to do some training together , to get to know eachother better. Learn combat styles. You are all assets to the Professor so I am very hopeful in your ability to team up with the Avengers and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. As you know I'm sure, Tony Stark is Ironman, but Clint Barten is a sharp shooter and trained assassin. Natasha Romanoff is also a trained assassin and trained in espionage. Steve Rogers is known as Captain America, he was experimented on during world war two, he took a serum that made him extremely strong and agile and extremely fast. Bruce Banner is a brilliant doctor of physics and many other sciences, he is also however another government experiment known as the Incredible Hulk. Doctor Banner can transform into a very large war machine, his skin is bullet proof and he is extremely strong. There's two members of our team that are not always accessible to us, that is Thor, the God of Thunder, and Colonel Rhodes who uses the War Machine suit when we really need him. He hails from Asgard, unfortunately it is not often that we are graced by his presence, but believe me, when the time comes, you will see his value in battle. Does anyone have any questions?"

  
" How do you know that Hydra is working to team up with Magneto?" Storm asked. 

  
Nick accepted her query," One of our agents has been working day and night to infiltrate Hydra, she has managed to gain access to some emails that state exactly that they wish to join up with Magneto and his group the Dark Brotherhood. There is to be a meeting coming up in the next month, we have only a short time to get used to each other so that we can take them down."

  
"Where are they meeting?" Asked Kitty.

  
"Therein lies the problem. We don't know yet. Our agents are monitoring the emails but so far nothing has, been finalized. " 

  
Rogue was feeling uneasy, as were most of the people in the room. Logan stood by her, and rested his large hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little then realised it was him. Logan was not looking forward to combat. He was feeling rusty. He hoped that the training would help him get back where he needed to be. This plan though was not terribly good since he was made of metal and they were about to deal with Magneto.

  
" I have a concern. "Logan spoke up.  
Nick nodded," Go ahead Wolverine." 

  
" I am made of metal and you're telling me we're going to be dealing with Erik?"

  
" We hadn't known that you'd be here, it is something the Professor and I will have to discuss. We don't want Erik to get to you. We could use you in the helicarrier as a leader there away from him perhaps. "

  
"Logan, we will find a safe position for you where you can still be of great assistance. " Charles said.

  
" I want to be here for the team." He was trying to be careful of his words, but what he really meant was Rogue. Logan was concerned about not being there in battle near Rogue.

  
"You will be. " Nick said. "Anyone else?"

  
"So you have two people that were experimented on , like genetically transformed?" Kitty asked. 

  
"Yes Miss Pryde." 

  
" So basically Doctor Banner and Captain America are technically synthetic mutants? Basically?"

  
" I guess you could say that, yes. "

  
"Well they'll fit right in here then." Kitty said. 

  
"This is going to be a learning experience for all of us, but the Director and I feel that we have the right people to take on this mission. S.H.I.E.L.D had a better containment until to put Erik in and I feel that we will make a great team. As long as you work together. "

  
Storm now stepped forward, "If we are to work together, we should get to know one another before the danger room sessions start."

  
" We agree." Charles said.

  
Now Tony Stark stepped forward," I have organized a little soiree for us all for tomorrow night, at my place, Stark Tower. And you all better be there. We do need a chance to get to know each other. I have drinks, music, lots of food, just bring yourselves. Be there or be square folks." Tony spoke briskly. 

  
" Is there a dress code?" Storm asked. 

  
"Nope, I want to know the real you, come as you are. Let's just be us, because soon we'll have to be the Super Us. Let's have some fun!" Tony's attitude was up beat, though his eyes showed some concern. His mind was always working. "Oh! And feel free to bring significant others if any one is attached, they may as well party too."

  
Everyone was still in a bit of shock. Everyone's minds were turning. This was going to be an odd mission. There could be casualties, but they would try to prevent it. Finally after just a little more information the meeting was broken up.

The last thing the Professor had to say was ," In efforts to get prepared I intend on giving the children a holiday so that we may work."

  
On that note the meeting concluded. 


	6. 6

After the officialness ended people finally had a chance to mingle some. Rogue was feeling anxious at the prospect of seeing Erik again, she would never forget being captured by him. She had her arms crossed as she stood back from the group. Logan noticed her standing more to the side away from the crowd, so he went to her. 

  
Walking up beside her,"Hey, you all right?"

  
She shook her head "no". She looked around the room some more. 

  
" Wanna talk?"

  
" I am not sure, Logan, I'm not sure what to make of all of this. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with Magneto again." She looked up to him and her brow was furrowed with worry. 

  
"Maybe you need some time away? Think about things? You've kind of been through a lot lately, but especially in dealing with Erik in the past."

  
" Yeah, I might need a little time. I think I'm almost ready to go. I'm going to go find Kitty and see if she wants a ride home with us or with Pete. Excuse me for a few minutes?"

  
He nodded."Sure. I think I'm going to go talk with Charles. Find me when you're ready to go. "

  
" I will. " Rogue turned and started to go over to Kitty but was stopped by Steve.

  
"Excuse me? Anna Marie right?" Steve's eyes were filled with nothing but kindness. 

  
"Hi. Um, yeah, but I prefer Rogue. "She paused a moment,"You're really Captain America huh?"

  
He nodded and smiled, "Yeah. You can call me Steve if you want though."

  
"Steve," she extended a hand to shake his and he accepted her gloved hand and gently shook it.

  
"I just wanted to say, cool gloves. They remind me of when I was younger..., before...."he was being completely awkward.

  
She smiled,"I wear them when we're not in battle so I don't accidentally kill anyone."She shrugged, "Thanks." She seemed very preoccupied. 

  
"Well, I like them. And I just wanted to say Hi." he was so polite.

  
She smiled shyly," Thank you. Um, I'm getting ready to leave. It's really nice to meet you, maybe we'll see you around. You know other than during our training."

Steve nodded, " That would be nice! Take it easy." 

Rogue went to find Kitty. Natasha came up to Steve, " What was that?" She asked.

" I complimented her gloves." He said shaking his head. 

" Better be careful, I think she's with the big guy, Logan. I saw him put his hand on her shoulder earlier. Their body language is pretty tight. They're definitely close in some way."

" I was just being nice Nat."

" Okay, I mean she is pretty. Couldn't blame ya if you were flirting."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

Rogue made it over to Kitty. "Hey."

" Hey!" Kitty said.

" I think I'm ready to go, are you riding back with me or Pete?"

" I'm going to go with Pete for awhile."

" Okay. Logan and I are going to go then. See you later." Rogue said.

" Later, have fun..." Kitty grinned.

  
"I'm dropping him off at his place then I'm going home. I'm feeling a little disturbed by the news we've been given here."

  
"You're worried about Erik?"

  
"Yes." Rogue answered.

  
" Well, we're assembling this team, hopefully it will all work out."

  
"I sure hope so Kitty. Hey, so I'll see you later."

  
"See ya."

  
Rogue was walking toward Logan when she heard the Professor in her head.

  
" I know you are concerned about dealing with Erik again, it will all be fine, that's the purpose of working with Director Fury's team. "  
She thought back," That's what I hope."

  
Rogue arrived at Logan's side. He noticed her scent immediately, and turned to her. 

  
" Hey." He watched her closely. 

  
"Hey, so Kitty is grabbing a ride home with Pete. I'm ready to go whenever you are." 

  
Logan nodded."All right. You want to meet the Avengers first or cut out." He pointed his thumb toward the door. 

  
"I'm getting a bit of a head ache, I kind of just want to go. If that's ok." 

  
Logan saw darkness in her eyes. "All right, let's go." 

  
Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Subconsciously marking his territory. The move was not lost on Steve or Nat. Nat nudged Steve.

  
"See? " she asked. "Told ya."

  
Steve nodded. "I was just being nice. "

"Uh huh..." Natasha grinned. 

  
Rogue and Logan said their goodbyes to their friends and and the Avengers. Then they went to Rogue's car. 

  
Once they were inside Logan turned to her,"Talk to me." 

  
"I am nervous about this mission Logan. It's Erik, you can't protect me from him because he'll make sure you're incapacitated in some way. You know it!" 

  
"Not if we get to him first. I think that's where the Avengers will come in handy. The professor is getting files made for us to read about them so we can learn their strengths and weaknesses. Then we'll get to practice together, it'll help Rogue, we'll be ready. And hopefully we'll take down Hydra and Erik's brotherhood covertly before they have a chance to react."

  
"I sure hope so. I hoped to never see him again." Rogue pulled out and drove over to Logan's new place. "I can't believe I actually thought we were done with him for good, I should've known better."

  
"Me too." They rode in silence, then she pulled up to his place. 

  
"Ok, I'm going to go. Maybe when I get home I'll take a long hot soak to try and clear my mind."

"Rogue, if you need anything, let me know. " his mouth was set firmly. 

  
"Thanks Logan." She looked at him as the car idled.

"I'm worried about you." he said. 

  
"Fuck, I'm worried about me! I'll be fine eventually, maybe. Once we get through it. I just want the mission to be done."

  
" I get it." 

Silence loomed between them for a few moments. 

  
"I should go. I really need to go buy some food. " Logan said. 

  
"That's probably a good idea." Rogue said with a slight smirk..

Logan turned toward her, still concerned. "Rogue..."she turned toward him.

  
"What?"

  
Logan reached up and ran his fingers along her white stripe of hair. "Everything will be okay." He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm here now."

  
"You can't protect me from him."her voice cracked a little.

"But the team can and I will be there even so. And you've got your own powers." He curled his fingers into her hair and leaned in slow, his eyes stayed on hers. In one swift movement he kissed her again, and she let him. Exhaling a little as he cupped her head in his hands. She clung to him tightly. He broke away, but kept his forehead touching hers feeling just a slight pull of her absorbing some of his life force, but it wasn't as strong as the time he had hurt her and she needed to touch him to heal herself, this was a gentle pull, not really uncomfortable. 

  
"You're concentrating very hard aren't you?" He asked.

  
"Kinda."

  
" Does it hurt to shield yourself?"

  
" Not really. It just makes me a little tired. "

  
"You should go take that long soak and relax. Unless you want me to come join you?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

  
She rolled her eyes ,"Shut up Logan."

  
"Hey, I'm just saying...I could wash your back? Rub your neck and shoulders and, other things...?" Logan was being crude.

  
" Get out of my car! You jerk!" She couldn't help but grin though at his pervy suggestions. She shoved him away. "GO!"

  
"All right, all right. But listen to me you know how to find me if you need me. Right?"

  
"Yes Logan. Now get out!"

  
He pulled the door handle and he got out. He glanced in at her one more time. "Bye Rogue."

  
"Bye Logan."

  
Logan closed the door and she revved the engine, making it purr for Logan, which in turn made him grin. Then she drove off back to her apartment nearby. Once she got inside she let out a long breath and then went to go draw a nice hot bath. She grabbed two of her favorite candles and a book and her big fluffy bath robe. Ready to settle into a nice long bath. Rogue drew the water and lit her candles and finally undressed, sinking into the steaming tub. She sighed happily as she got settled and grabbed her book. Then she started reading to try and distract herself from the earlier part of her day. She had a hard time getting into the story though. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of fighting Erik and thoughts of kissing Logan.

Finally, just giving up, setting her book on a small stand by the tub , she layed there trying to be less tense. The heat was starting to penetrate her muscles and for that she was grateful. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Rogue was feeling too restless though. After an hour she got out and got dressed again deciding to go for a walk in the park. She put on some black running pants and a light hoody. Tying her hair up into a high pony tail. She left a note for Kitty on the kitchen island. Then, stepping into her sneakers she headed out the door to try and run off some of her tension.

The park was large and green, full of trees. Rogue loved the park, the grass was lush and the air was always so clean there. There were several paths to use, she generally made a circuit out of it. So jog she did, and though she didn't realise it, the sky grew darker the more she was thinking about everything bothering her. It was maybe fifteen minutes into her run that she suddenly was aware that she was not alone, she could hear someone coming, she must have absorbed some of Logan's super senses through his kiss. She kept going, not sure if she was in danger or not. Suddenly a blue streak wooshed past her, making her stop in her tracks. Then she looked up ahead to see what it was, her eyes landed on a figure up at the fountain a little way up, she took off running toward it. As she approached she now recognized Steve Rogers in blue and black jogging pants as well as a blue athletic top that clung to his beefy torso. He was stopping, admiring the park but looking up at the sky that kept getting darker. Rogue slowed her pace and came up to him.

  
"Was that you that just blew past me?" She asked slightly out of breath.

  
Steve turned to her and grinned." Hi! Yeah, that was me, but I didn't realize that was you, I would've stopped! "

  
" Whoa, you're super fast!"

  
"Yeah, that's part of what I got from the super soldier serum, super speed, super strength, you know how it goes I'm sure."

  
She nodded. "Sounds interesting. "

  
" I guess, anyway, what brought you out here?"

  
" I come to the park a lot, running helps me clear my mind. "

" I see. Everything all right? You seemed a little quiet at the end of the meeting. "Steve was always such a gentleman. 

  
Rogue shook her head to the negative. "No, I'm actually not all right. That's why I came out for a run."

  
Steve gestured to the edge of the fountain which doubled as a bench,"Wanna talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener, and I only offer advice if it's asked for. "

  
She shrugged," I don't know..." she wasn't sure if she should bother him. 

  
His face was so kind. "It's okay, really, I have nothing but time today. Though it's getting kind of dark out, looks like rain..." His eyes shifted to the darkened sky.

  
Rogue's eyes shot up to the sky, "Damn, not again..."

  
Confused, Steve asked, "What, is this you?" He was shocked, his eyes went wide.

  
She grinned a little, "Yeah, kind of. I absorbed some of Storm's powers and once in awhile when I'm stressed out it manifests in odd ways..."

  
"Whoa. That's pretty wild. You should meet Thor..."

  
"Like, the God of Thunder ? "

  
"The one and the same." Steve confirmed. 

  
"He's real?"

  
"You must not watch the news a lot." He chuckled.

  
"It's too depressing, though I do watch it on occasion, you know in reference for current events. "

  
" I understand." He sat on the cold stone. Patting the spot next to him. "So, come on, let's talk. Tell me what's on your mind. It must be bad if you're making the weather change around us." 

  
Sitting down next to him, she rested her elbows on her knees and proceeded to tell him about the time Magneto captured her to use her powers. Steve listened intently, letting her spill everything that was building up in her mind. The weather slowly cleared as she got more off her chest. Steve then was curious about her powers. 

  
"So, you absorb others powers?"

  
"Yep."

  
"Wow, so do they stay with you or do they fade or grow weaker?"

  
"Some things stay. Some have grown weaker. It's pretty random, I brevet know what's going to stick around. I can fly, and I can still turn the weather like you saw. Most things stick around for a limited time. I used to have super healing from Logan , he almost killed me once, on accident...I had startled him awake and he stabbed me with his claws...then he held me and transferred his super healing to me, and I healed fast. "

  
Steve's eyes grew large and said.," Seriously?"

  
She nodded, "Oh yeah. But I'm pretty sure that I no longer have that part, when I get papercuts at work they heal in the normal amount of time, not almost instantly any more. "

  
"So you mentioned Logan, and he had helped save you from Magneto. Are you two like, a thing? I mean, you just seem close."

  
Rogue sat back and let out a breath trying to figure out an answer. "It's complicated. I'm not exactly sure what we're doing at the moment."

  
" I see, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry. "

  
"No , it's ok, honestly that's also part of what's on my mind. See, Logan took off years ago, like really, 15 years ago, and he just came back into our lives a couple days ago. We had a friend that died, and he had loved her, and so he up and left right after her funeral. Without saying goodbye to me. He had rescued me when I was younger and had brought me with him to the Professor. But then Jean died in a horrible accident and he fled. He was a mess. We all were actually. Jean was a very valuable asset and friend on our team."

  
"Okay, so what made him come back after all this time?"

  
"He said that he gained some answers that he had searched for and was missing the school, as a mutant he never felt accepted until he came there. But he also said he's back for me to honor his promise to look after me. To protect me."

  
"You're an adult now though. And clearly you have these amazing powers to protect yourself. "

  
She nodded in agreement with him. " True, and I was so angry with him for leaving the way he did. He hurt me deeply. I did have the opportunity to tell him how mad I've been. That helped, some. Getting my old anger out has really helped. "

  
" But you're still feeling conflicted."

  
"Yes. I had idolized him back then, and that time he almost killed me, but he brought me back to life really affected me too. The thing is, I also absorbed memories and feelings,and those are things that have stuck with me even if the powers didn't. "

  
"Memories and feelings?"

  
"Yeah, I know the experiments that were performed on him. I also felt his love for Jean, but also his protectiveness toward me. I know he cared about me way back then, but now he's back, and I've grown up, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. He says he is back for good and that he's not leaving. I mean, he's an amazing fighter and the team needs him. Though against Erik he won't be much help since his is filled with metal."

  
"Metal?"

  
"They grafted Adamantium to his skeletal system, it is liquid until he needs it to be hard, then he can produce razor sharp claws for fighting. He's nearly indestructible. But Magneto can control the Adamantium."

  
"So he's like me, a science experiment?"

  
"A mutant science experiment, you were just a normal man right?"

  
" I was."

  
" Yeah, Logan was experimented on, but we don't really know how old he is exactly, the people that did that to him wiped some things from his memories."

  
"Wow. Seems like you have a lot to handle. "

  
"That's why I'm restless. I'm really bothered about Magneto. He's really my biggest worry, but Logan has me all confused. When he showed up at my class the other day I thought I was seeing a ghost. I had written him off as dead. He has been known as a hothead at times...then the other night I was out with my girl friends and I accidentally got drunk, I passed out and he took care of me. So things are a bit jumbled."

  
"Well, I'm not sure if I can help much with him, but as far as Magneto goes, my team and yours I think, will be able to take him on. Even against Hydra. We have a lot of assets and skills between both teams. I am only concerned about getting him restrained as fast as possible, I read that he can manipulate metal and even use energy fields to fly. So I'm worried that my shield will be useless against him. "

  
"He can."she confirmed.

  
"You said you can fly, not to be forward, but could I see?"

  
She glanced at him a slight gleam in her eyes, "Sure." She stood up and in a moment she was levitating and banking around the fountain. And she made the wind pick up a little, and the clouds came back, her eyes glowed as she summoned the powers, then she made lightning strike a small tree far away from people but close enough for Steve to see. He was impressed. She floated and landed back on her feet. The sun came back out and she sat back down. 

  
"That was impressive! I am definitely going to make sure that you get to meet Thor. He'll think you're great! He is a little competitive...he might challenge you. But I think you'd make a great team."

  
"Wow, thanks ! Hopefully we'll get the chance to meet."

  
"Seriously. So anyway, back to the Logan thing, it sounds to me like he genuinely cares for you."

  
" I believe he does. He just has poor timing, he really hurt me when he left. I was devastated, like maybe even clinically depressed for awhile. Storm and Kitty helped me pull through, but it took a long time. I am stronger now than I was. But part of my heart had gone with him when he left. And dating is hard for me, because I could accidentally kill anyone I'm with if I lose my concentration. "

  
"How so?"

  
"The same energy that I absorb in powers and memories is linked to life force, that's also why I wear the gloves."

  
" I see. I wonder if you can drain me? I mean I've been genetically modified, I wonder..."  
She knew where he was going with that thought. 

  
" You want to try?" She was hesitant, but knew she had better control than she used to so she thought she'd manage not to kill him. 

  
"Do you mind an experiment?" He was feeling very inquisitive. 

  
" Sure, it's ok , I have learned better control , I won't kill you, but I could hurt you. "

  
"I'll pull away. Let's see what happens. " 

  
So Rogue slipped off her gloves and looked at Steve,"Where do you want me to...?"

  
"Um, here. " he extended his hand, palm up. Rogue took his hand in both of hers. She didn't feel the usual transfer and was puzzled.

  
"Do you feel anything?" She asked.

Steve shook his head no."No, nothing. "

  
"I don't either. "

  
"Does this mean?"

  
"You may be one of the only people I can't easily kill. Wow!" Her voice went quiet.

  
"That's good news!"

  
She sighed and her face relaxed into a slight smile. " You don't how long I've waited to meet just one person that I couldn't kill. It is so nice to meet you Steve Rogers!" Rogue's eyes welled up a little. Steve smiled.

  
"This is very important isn't it?"

  
"It is! It really is! " The sun began to shine brightly and a rainbow darted over them. 

  
Steve looked up and grinned, "Whoa! Check that out!" 

  
Rogue looked up and grinned." Cool!"

  
"Yeah it is! Your powers are very cool."

  
"This is amazing to me. Hey, would you wanna go for a run with me? I can show you the best trails. Unless you've all ready seen them. " she hoped he hadn't. 

  
"Uh, sure that would be great. It's fun to have someone to run with. Lead the way."

  
They stood up and Steve let Rogue set the pace. They ran Rogue's favorite trails. At the end they came back out by the fountain.Rogue felt a lot better and just couldn't get over the idea of being able to touch just one person.

  
"This was fun. Steve, do you think we could be friends? Like after the mission is over?"

  
He nodded,"Yeah. Definitely. "

  
Rogue smiled," That would be nice. "

  
"Yes it would. Um, hey, I'm still kind of new to some technology, but I seem to be getting the hang of cell phones a bit better, want to exchange numbers? Then you can reach me if you need anything. "

  
"Sure, let's do that. "

  
So they exchanged numbers and got ready to leave the park. Steve insisted on making sure she got home. So he walked her to her door.  
"Take it easy now, Rogue. All right?"

  
" I will try Steve. See you soon!"

  
And on that note Steve left to go back to his hotel room.


	7. 7

Rogue went inside and found Kitty lounging watching one of her favorite shows. 

  
"Hey! You've been gone awhile. I got worried until I saw your note. How are you doing?" Kitty asked. 

  
"I feel a little better, not much, but the fresh air helped, I went for a run and ended up running into Steve Rogers. "

  
"Captain America? No shit! " 

  
"Yeah he's staying in town until the mission is done. He was out for a run too, so we hung out a little and went for a run together. I showed him some of my powers. "

  
" Whoa, very interesting...so you were with Cap this whole time?"

  
" Yeah, we talked some too. Kitty, I have to tell you something. "

  
"Spill it! "Kitty was always up for gossip from Rogue. 

  
" I can't kill Steve! He's immune to me! It has to be something to do with the super soldier serum ! He had me touch his hand! I held it and NOTHING HAPPENED!" Rogue was still beside herself with shock.

  
" Awesome!" Kitty paused and then she asked, " What about Logan? You two left together."

  
" Well that's complicated, he kissed me again when I dropped him off at his place..."

  
" You have guys crawling all over the place. So what are you going to do?"

  
" I don't know. I always cared about Logan, that's why I was so pissed when he came back. But it's been so long, we don't really know each other anymore, and now I find out there's some body immune to me? I'm confused Kitty. Really confused, plus we have this mission coming up. I need to get through this ordeal before I make up my mind on anything."

  
" Well, you know, there's no harm in taking them both for test drives..."

  
" I am not sleeping with two guys! That's just , no!"

  
" That's not what I meant! You could go out with them both on separate dates and see who you get along with better. "

  
" I don't know about that...you know Logan's style, no way he'd share me. Even though I'm not his to be shared!"

  
" True he is Definitely the jealous type. "

  
" Really." Rogue agreed.

  
" Well, ok my next question is, are you even looking for anything right now?"

  
"Well if I must confess, I crave some kind of attention, I haven't really dated since Remy went back to New Orleans."

  
"Aaaah Remy Lebeau...you two really had something there. I could tell how much he cared for you. "

  
"Yeah, but do you know how many times I nearly killed him? And that's after I started to learn control, he had my head so dizzy I couldn't concentrate long enough to shield either of us...it was bad. " Rogue reminisced about her love for Remy. She made him leave because she was afraid he'd end up dead because of her. So many of her relationships had ended that way. Even though she had learned far better control over her powers, she wasn't 100% fool proof. Many things could distract her and make her lose focus. 

  
"So what would you do if Remy showed up while you have Logan and Captain America sniffing around ya?"

  
"I'm pretty sure I would have to take a vacation...they're all attractive guys...and I'm pretty sure it would be an even fight all around. Yeah, definitely a vacation, go off the grid and lay low somewhere...you know how it was when Remy was around..."

  
" Yeah I remember. Well you better go make plans to get away then, because I overheard Charles talking about pulling in some old friends and I'm pretty sure I heard his name mentioned..."

  
"You're joking." Rogue choked.

  
" No I really heard his name come up...better get ready...be prepared."

  
" I can't deal with all of this! When it rains it pours!" She threw up her hands.

  
"Yeah and for you it's raining men!" Kitty teased.

  
"Not funny!" She narrowed her eyes at Kitty. 

  
"It is a little..."Kitty giggled.

  
" Damn...how is this possible?"Rogue ran her fingers through her hair. 

  
"You're just a man magnet."

  
"God...I'm going to go take a shower, my head hurts now. "

  
"See ya." Kitty went back to watch TV, slightly amused at her roommates plight. She just wanted Rogue to have a shot for once. She deserved to have a decent guy around the way Kitty had Piotr.

  
Rogue grabbed a thick fluffy robe and headed to the bathroom. She did feel slightly better after talking with Steve. But now there was a possibility that her Ex-boyfriend Remy Lebeau might be in town soon. They had loved each other back sometime after she had dated Piotr. But Rogue had almost killed him and she was scared off and ended things with him. Remy had gone back to New Orleans and she thought they'd never cross paths again. Then there was Logan. 

  
Rogue washed her hair and let the steam help her head feel better. Eventually she got out and went to put her pajamas on and think about getting ready for bed. She had school in the morning and needed enough sleep, the teams wood be having their first training session after school let out so she really needed rest. Trying her best to take things one day at a time she tried to relax and watch TV with Kitty for a little bit before bed. 

  
As 9:30 rolled around they both got ready for bed. Not real far away Logan was settling in at his place, after having gone for some groceries he sat down with some dinner. He listened to some music and looked around his new home. Eventually he wanted to go and buy a nice little cabin in the woods away from people. But for now he was all right with the living space. It was very generic, he'd have to bring in some things, and thought the place could certainly use a woman's touch. Then his mind strayed to Rogue. She still seemed a bit uneasy around him but hadn't backed away when he kissed her. He sighed, knowing it would take time to make things better with her. Logan lit a cigar and opened a beer and thought about her for a bit longer as he relaxed in one of the basic chairs.

Steve was in a similar boat, he was with thoughts of Rogue and how happy she was at not being able to kill him . It seemed to Steve that she had a need for a friend. He hoped he could help, but who knew what would happen once the mission was over and he and the Avengers left town? 

  
Every one went to sleep that night anticipating the first training session with the Avengers and the X-men. It should prove to be interesting. Charles had the idea for Hank and Bruce Banner and Tony Stark to work on improving the X-men's uniforms to make them more fire resistant and durable and perhaps add some minor, last resort weapons made of carbon fiber and such that Erik wouldn't be able to manipulate.   
In the morning Kitty and Rogue got ready for class and then grabbed their lunches and duffel bags of training gear. 

  
"All right, let's go start our day. " Kitty said clutching a large travel coffee mug. Rogue also had one. 

  
" I want this day to go fast, I'm dying to get into the danger room!" Kitty said.

  
" I am curious to see what they can do. "  
They arrived at the school fast and took their bags to the locker room until later. The day did go fast so it was unbelievable when lunchtime came around. The girls meet up in the teachers lunchroom which doubled as a work station with Internet and a couple couches and a couple tables. Just as Rogue was about to take her lunch out of the fridge a deep voice spoke up hesitantly.

  
"Hey Rogue." Logan said.

  
She jumped a little then turned to him, apparent shock on her face. "Logan! Um, good morning! "

  
"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. " Logan said.

" I was just going to sit down with Kitty..."

  
"Oh, okay never mind, I was thinking of going outside and hanging out in the sunshine. "

  
Rogue looked over to Kitty who had been watching the second Logan came inside. 

  
Kitty shooed Rogue away." Okay, well it seems that Kitty is all right without my company after all. So I guess I could join you. "

  
" Cool. What time do you come back?"

  
" I have an hour. "

  
" All right then. An hour. Let's go. "  
Rogue grabbed her lunch bag and another coffee. Logan held the door for her and several other teachers watched as they exited. 

  
Logan walked alongside Rogue, his body quite massive compared to her. They stepped outside into the sun and Logan find a great tree for them to sit under for shade. 

  
" How's that tree look over there? " he pointed to it. 

  
Rogue said, "Sure that should be fine. "

  
" I gotta swing by my bike first, I have a blanket to sit on, don't want your pants to get grass stained."

  
"Ok. " she was still a little short with him.  
They went to his bike then he took out the small soft blanket and his own lunch and a bottle of Coke. Then they walked to the tree. Logan spread the blanket out and they got settled. Rogue looked at the school grounds. There were kids of all different ages all on lunch , some played games some studied and some practiced using their gifts. Rogue noticed a few of her own students and was pleased to see them all getting along and working together. She hoped things would go as smoothly later in the day when it was the teams turn for practice. 

  
" What's on your mind? You look deep in thought. " Logan asked.

  
" I'm watching all those kids out there. Look at them all working together, learning. Some of them are my students. I'm proud of them." 

  
"That's great!" He took a bite from a sub that he brought with him for lunch. Rogue sipped her coffee and grabbed the apple she had packed. Logan had an idea." Can I give that a slice for you?" He made his claws from his right hand come out. 

  
Rogue grinned, " I guess that'd be ok." She tossed the apple at him, he caught it then tossed it into the air and sliced the apple into 3 pieces. He smiled and handed them back to her.

  
"Thanks. I forgot how handy those claws could be." She bit into a slice and finished it.

  
"Sure." Logan took a swig of his Coke. " How are you feeling today?" He asked cautiously. He watched her as she thought carefully about her words.

  
" What do you really want to know Logan?"

  
" I just want to know if you're all right about the Magneto thing..."

  
" You sure that's all you want to know about? Nothing else..?"

  
" What are you getting at Rogue?"

  
She sighed, "You sure that's all you want to know about? Not my feelings toward you?" She got more direct. 

  
" Hey calm down, I know that things are complicated."

  
"Yeah it is!" she said with raised eyebrows.

  
"Whoa! Easy with the tone kiddo. What's wrong?"

  
"I'm still messed up about you being back, and now I just found out that one of my Ex-boyfriends might be rolling into town to help us! I'm a friggin disaster Logan! I just want to disappear until this mission is over, but I can't! Because I have to be here! I won't abandon the team."

  
" Who's your Ex?" Logan asked timidly.

  
"Remy Lebeau. He's from..."

  
"New Orleans..." Logan answered.

  
"How did you know that?!"she glared at him.

  
"We've run into each other some time ago." 

  
"You have to be kidding. "

  
" No, he actually helped me once against Victor. But another time we may have had a few issues. Wait, you dated HIM?"

  
"Yes, I, I loved him Logan. " Rogue looked away. 

  
" He's not exactly one of the good guys Rogue..."

  
"You think I don't know that!Don't judge me! I know some of what he's been into believe me! And are you kidding me right now?"

  
" No, but..."

  
" But nothing, you as well as anyone know that you can't help when love will strike! Need I mention Jean? Another man's woman? " Rogue got up, " I can't sit here anymore. I have to go. I need space Logan, there's too much on my mind. I look forward to training later so that maybe I can get some of my frustration out of my system. "

  
"I know a great way to get it out of your system..." Logan said.

  
" Oh my God You're a pig! Go to Hell Logan! Just when I thought things could maybe be all right between us...Fuck. I'm leaving. " she ran her fingers through her hair.

  
"Rogue! Wait just a minute! All right you're right, I can't judge you for falling for Lebeau, he was always slick with the ladies, but I can tell you I'm not letting him near you if possible. I'll be glad to stand between you two if necessary. "He hated the idea of Remy being anywhere near Rogue.

  
" I'm not asking you to. I can handle myself." Her brows furrowed in a scowl. 

  
" I know, but I'm willing to protect you from him. He is a great fighter, I can't deny that, his powers are useful. I have to give him that credit. If you can't be near him though you probably should say something to Charles. I do hate to admit though, Lebeau's help probably wouldn't hurt against Erik."

  
" I know. " she paused. " I hurt him, almost killed him just like my first boyfriend..."

  
" Oh shit. "

  
" Yeah, so I ended it and pushed him away. " 

  
" Wow , kid you really have been put through the ringer."

  
"No shit."

  
" That's why I'm here, I want to help, I want to be there for you and protect you and be a rock when you need one. I can see you need one now." 

  
Rogue ran her fingers through her thick hair again and looked at him. " I need time Logan. It's not easy for me to just open up even to you anymore."

  
" Let me help you Rogue." He reached over taking her delicate hand in his.

  
She pulled it loose, but he caught her fingertips and squeezed.

  
" Time, Logan, it's the only thing that will help. Plus, I'm not sure how things will go with Remy,and I actually just met somebody yesterday that I discovered I can't kill. "

  
"What?! Who?" His eyes went wide.

  
" Steve Rogers." Her thoughts strayed to her visit with Steve and how free she felt near him. 

" Wait, Captain America?"

  
" Yeah. I ran into him at the park when I went for a run. We talked and I tested out my powers on him, we felt nothing. No drain no transfer! I haven't experienced that before. EVER!"

  
" Wow. That's interesting. "

  
" We figure it must have to do with the Super Soldier serum. I'm thinking of seeing if Hank can help figure it out. " 

  
" How did you test your powers?" Logan asked suspiciously. 

  
" Oh, you don't get to be jealous, not just walking back into my life a few days ago. Oh no! We aren't an item. So don't get all crazy because I had any physical contact with some other guy. " she narrowed her eyes at him.

  
He sighed, defeated for now, " Fine Rogue, but can you tell me that the other night didn't mean anything when you asked me to stay?"

  
" I needed you that night. I can't deny it. But I'm not ready to just jump into anything with you. "

  
" All right fair enough. I'm still going to be here, even if you give Captain America a shot or go back to Lebeau. I'll be here. I told you I'm back for good. "

  
" I understand. But that being said, you don't get to freak out if I do any of the things you just mentioned."

  
" All right, I'll wait. "

  
" You could be waiting a long time. "

  
" All right kiddo. You've put me in my place. "

  
" Good. I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from. Because understanding is what I need."

  
" All right Rogue."

  
" All right then, I have to get back to class. "

  
" Can I walk you?" 

  
" Yeah , all right."

  
So they packed up and dropped the blanket off at his bike. Disposing of garbage in one of the grounds garbage cans. Several students watched the pair walk in together. Lots of gossip started in typical high school fashion. By the end of the day word got around that Logan was back and that he was spending time with Rogue.

  
Logan stopped at her classroom door.   
Standing to open the door for her he stopped. " Rogue, I meant what I said about being here. I hope you believe me. "

  
" I do. I think, but I can't just start something with you. I can't yet. Let's see what happens after the mission. "

  
" Fair enough. All right, you have stuff to do and I should go pay Charles a visit. "

  
" All right. See you later in the danger room." She walked inside once Logan opened the door.

  
Logan walked off to go see Charles. Rogue finished out her work day. She was still ready to go in for training and met up with Kitty and Storm in the ladies locker room. They were joined by Natasha Romanoff.

  
" Hi ladies. Mind if I join you?" Natasha asked pleasantly. 

  
" Sure , infact, here's an empty locker if you need one. " Storm opened one that she knew was not in use. 

  
" Thanks! I have to say it'll be nice to be around women for a change, not that I can't hold my own with the guys, but you know how it is...an awful lot of testosterone..."

  
" I look forward to seeing your techniques. " Storm said.

  
" I look forward to seeing what all of you can do too. I read up on you but seeing it in person will be great!"

  
" I need to blow off some steam. " Rogue said quietly. 

  
" Hey, how was lunch?" Kitty asked. 

  
" It was mostly fine, we talked about some things. Remy came up in conversation. Turns out Logan and Remy met years ago and Remy helped him fight Victor Creed once. But it sounds like they had their own issues and Logan had a hissy when I told him that I dated Remy. He wants to protect me from him, but I told him I'm the one that walked away."

  
" Is he jealous or what?" Kitty asked. 

  
" He's being over protective, but I told him he doesn't get to be that way since we aren't together."

  
This made Nat's ears perk up as she changed. So Rogue and the big guy were not together...interesting. 

  
" Well, I'm glad you're sticking to your guns on this." Kitty said. 

  
" Well, really, walk away without a word for 15 years and expect me to just want to open right up and want to be with him? What its he thinking? Plus, I could still accidentally kill him! I know he heals quick, but...I can still do damage. And then there's Remy and I just met Steve Rogers..."

  
"Steve? " Nat asked. 

  
" Yeah, I was out at the park going for a walk to clear my mind and ran into him. We ended up going for a run together and talked some. He's not what I would've expected, I expected him to be actually a little bit like Tony Stark. But he is not like that at all."

  
" Definitely not like Stark at all. Steve's pretty down to earth. "

  
" We discovered that he's immune to my powers. We're guessing it has something to do with the super soldier serum. "

  
Storm was shocked," You weren't able to absorb his energy?"

  
" No! It was amazing Storm! There was no pull at all! I've never experienced this before! We're thinking of seeing if Hank might be able to figure out why I can't hurt him. "

  
" Wow Rogue! That is very interesting !" She saw a little something in Rogue's eyes as she spoke of Steve.

  
" All right guys, we ready to go? Everyone suited up?" Kitty asked looking around. 

  
"Let's do this!" Nat said.

  
" Yes! I'm ready to blow off some steam!" Rogue answered as she zipped her black leather and spandex suit, there were small armor plates that helped protect her vital organs. 

  
" Ready, let's go! "Storm grinned.

  
The women stalked out ready to go. In the men's locker room the guys all suited up. The X-men got to see Starks suit in action. Clint was reloading his quiver with arrows. Steve was zipping up his suit and Logan was doing the same. Piotr went into his armored form. Kurt was all ready to go before anyone.


	8. 8

As everyone convened in the Danger Room they all eyed up each other and wondered how things would play out. Charles and Director Fury stood waiting patiently for both teams to come in. 

  
" This is going to be pretty interesting. I look forward to seeing them team up." Nick said.

  
" As am I Director. We will watch from the observation room once things get started." Charles said.

  
" Excellent. Here they come."

  
As they met up the other day they lined up across from each other. Everybody was in some form of uniform or armor. Some had weapons some had powers. All were charged up and ready to go. Bruce Banner came over to Nick and Charles.

  
" I'm not suiting up am I?"

  
" Dr.Banner, you may be needed in this mission, but you will be a last resort. I actually have some work for you and Dr.McKoy, though we could end up needing you both for the mission. For now you can be behind the scenes. " Charles said.

  
" Great! I look forward to seeing the labs. "Banner was pleased. 

  
Now both teams were waiting patiently. Nick and Charles moved into the middle. 

  
" Good afternoon! Welcome to our Danger room new friends!" Charles said with a smile. " First, I would like to explain how the danger room works. We have a combination of machines as well as technology that creates scenarios in which combat can be simulated. There are safety protocols of course and everything will be monitored by Director Fury and myself.There are rubber bullets in the machines so they won't kill you, but you may end up with some bruises. Any questions before we start? The simulation will be an hour long."

  
Tony Stark stepped up, " I have a question, do we get to see the mutations before or during practice? Because I'm very interested in experiencing what they all can do."

  
Charles looked to his team," Do you mind showing your gifts?" They all answered that they would be glad to." Very well, let's start down the line, Miss Pryde? Do you mind starting off?"

  
She grinned." Sure, but I need a volunteer so I can show the full potential." 

  
" You can walk through walls right?" Clint asked.

  
" Yep, and I can take people with me, want to try?"

  
Clint grinned. "Sure!" He came forward." What do I do?"

  
" Take my hand, and we're going to go through that wall and come back through."

  
" No problem." He took her hand and Kitty counted off.

  
"Run on 1. 3,2,1 go!" She said and they took off for the wall that she mentioned." But what ever you do do not let go!"

  
" Ok."

  
They ran through the wall and came back through. Clint was grinning from ear to ear. 

  
" That was weird." Clint said. 

Kitty grinned.

" Rogue I think you and Storm could go together next. " Charles said .

  
" Storm can control the weather, and she can fly. Rogue can do the same because she had absorbed some of Storm's life force and for whatever reason it never left her. Rogue can also fly, and absorb the powers of others." 

  
" Memories and feelings too. Logan, can I touch you? I can show them how i absorb your quick healing."

  
" Sure Rogue."Logan walked over to her and waited. 

  
" How you want to do this?"he searched her eyes.

  
" I'll try your face, but if I hurt you, you better tell me to stop!" She warned. 

  
" All right." Logan nodded.

  
Rogue reached up and gently cupped his face and concentrated on not pulling to much of him. She felt the tug and he felt her cool hands grow warm as she absorbed him. She stopped when she felt like she was taking too much of him. 

  
"Are you ok?" Her voice cracked a little. 

  
" I'm gunna be kind of weak for a few minutes. But I heal fast remember?" He arched an eye brow at her with a bit of a smirk and a wink.

  
" Something feels different this time...I think I might be able to form claws...like your original bone claws, my knuckles are tingling...that's new..."

  
" Try it out." Logan urged her, watching curiously " It's going to hurt some though, just to warn you."

  
She took a breath and let it out as she flexed her hands,three claws protruded from each of her hands and she let out a light hiss as they broke through her skin. 

  
" Ow! Oh, wow..." she was just as shocked as everyone. Turning her hands this way and that inspecting the claws.

  
" I wonder how long that will last. " Logan said.

  
"You and me both, that does hurt a bit. " 

  
" Every time kid." Logan nodded.

  
" Well, as you can see, Rogue can take on many aspects of others mutations." Charles said. " Storm and Rogue, why don't you show off your other skills.?" 

  
Storm levitated up and started to stir up some clouds and wind. Rogue stayed on the ground and started to summon rain. At that moment as they were in full force in walked Thor. He saw the two women creating weather like he could do. Nick was pleased to see him walk in. It was not a given that he would be there. 

  
" What is this? Are you ladies from Asgard?" His face lit up as he walked up feeling the electric current in the air from Storm.

  
" Thor! We weren't sure you'd make it. " Nick said.

  
"Ah Director I have missed my friends! I am glad to help in whatever way I can. Agent Hill sent me over. Now I ask again, am I in the company of fellow Asgardians?"his eyes flashed to Rogue and Storm. He was intrigued.

  
Rogue stopped, then grinned, " No sir, just a couple mutants." She looked at the large man with long blond hair." You must be Thor?" Her smile grew.

  
He smiled that she guessed correctly, then taking her hand in his, kissed her hand lightly, head bowed toward her. " I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. You are?"

  
"Rogue." 

  
"Rogue. You have an interesting gift! And you my lady, you are?" He turned to Storm also taking her hand and kissing it lightly. 

  
She blushed slightly, "Storm."

  
"You also have a beautiful gift. Now ladies see what I can do." He winked

Thor brought mjolnir from his side and made it thunder and made lightning strike. He grinned as every one watched. Then to show off some more he started to twirl his war hammer and displayed the way in which he could travel with ease. 

  
" Welcome Thor Odinson. " Charles said.

  
He landed with a crash, making the room trrmble." I am pleased to help my friends, if this means making new friends I am all the happier."

  
Charles continued" Well, we've seen Logans mutation, but he is also extremely agile with heightened senses and strength and super fast healing."

  
Logan stepped forward, making just one claw come out and cut himself on the forearm, his cut healed within seconds.

  
" Piotr can make his skin into metal armor and has super strength as well.

  
Piotr turned into his armored form before everyone's eyes then put it back to normal. Finally Kurt was last to be called upon.

  
" Mr. Wagner is a teleporter skilled in martial arts."

  
Kurt bowed to the people and suddenly in the blink of an eye he teleported to the rafters then teleported several times around the room eventually landing back into the space he had occupied. Leaving most everyone dizzy with his speed and agility.

  
" Impressive." Nick said." Can you teleport anywhere?"

  
" No. Only to places I've all ready been to or seen."

  
" Still impressive." Nick nodded.

  
Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone turned to see Remy Lebeau swagger in.

  
" Afternoon folks! Havin a party?" Lebeau's thick Cajun accent drawled, his grin devilish and full of mischief. 

  
" Shit." Rogue said. Logan closed the distance between them and stood next to her. 

  
" Ahhh Monsieur Lebeau! I wasn't sure my message made it through!" Charles said.

  
" You must have been using Cerebro. You came in loud and clear. " he tipped his hat to Charles. Looking around the room he finally saw Rogue and Logan.

  
" Logan Howlette! I'll be damned. They got to you too! Interesting. "

  
" I came back on my own Lebeau." Logan said.

  
" I see. Rogue... it's been some time Chere. You look lovely as ever, Belle. "

  
She blushed uncontrollably," I didn't expect to see you Remy." Sh said softly. 

  
" Charles mentioned that you would be on this mission and I couldn't take the thought of you up against Magneto alone." He knew of her past and still loved her, nothing like mentioning Magneto to bring the Cajun back up north! Especially if she was in danger. 

  
" She's not alone." Logan said glaring at Remy.

  
" Ah, non? Chere have you taken up wi' the likes of him?"

  
" We're friends Remy." She said." Not that it's any of your business."

  
" Harsh Chere. I'm only here to help. Perhaps we should parley later...clear up some things?"

  
" We'll see. " She said.

  
" All right then. " he shrugged.

  
" Gambit, perhaps you would show the Avengers your special skills?"

  
" Sure Professor! Don' mind if I do." He stepped away and pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling them thoughtfully. Then he flicked three of them away causing small explosions away from the crowd. Then he pulled his staff from its holster at his side, twirling it like a baton, charging in as he moved, he ran and once he was away from the group he smashed the staff tip into the ground causing the energy to expel and spread across the floor. It would've knocked any people standing there on the ground.  
He smiled devilishly and came back to the crowd. 

  
" Well. That is also impressive. Dr. Xavier you have an interesting team for sure. Now that we know what we're Working with shall we start some training?" Nick Fury said. Charles smiled. 

  
" Yes, we are all here, let's get started! Come Director let's see what our teams can do. "

  
" Remember, we're all on the same team here people." Nick followed Charles out to the observation room. Every one looked around and waited the few moments that it took for Charles to start the program.

  
Soon several robots came out of a door in the wall. And the holographic projectors changed the scenery into a wasteland , several obstacles came up through the floor simulating boulders and pieces of broken buildings. The battle against the robots began, every one had opportunities to show off their fighting styles and powers. Several robots were damaged in the process but that was after all the purpose. For it being their first time working together they all did very well communicating each others needs. By the end they were exhausted and ready to drop. The program ended and they all found places to slump. Some leaned against fake boulders or on them, some went and sat against the wall. 

  
Natasha sat with Rogue and Storm and Kitty.  
" Natasha, you have some serious moves!" Kitty said. 

  
" Thanks! But it's nothing compared to being able to walk through things! That's pretty wild!" 

  
Kitty shrugged." Eh it's what I do, but any chance you could teach me a few things later this week one on one?"

  
" Yeah sure! Let me know a good time." 

  
" Great! Thanks. " Kitty wanted more stealth training.

  
Thor was over talking with Steve for a few minutes. 

  
" This is an interesting team, but they're good, I think they will do well in battle." Thor said.

  
" I agree. They are diverse like we are. But they work well not just together but being around us I think they did great."

  
" I agree. Those two that can fly, they're very strong for such small women, Sif would like them. Perhaps when the mission is over  
I shall bring you all to Asgard for a great feast!"

  
" That sounds great!" Steve said.  
Thor grinned.

  
Nick Fury and Charles came into the room. They both were filled with pride in their teams. 

  
" Professor, I think we have a good thing here."

  
" I have to agree Director." Everyone looked up to the two mentors coming in. 

  
" Well! That was a hell of a display folks! I saw people communicating and working together! I'm impressed. A lot of us are used to working alone, it was good to see you all team up. I think a week of time will have your training even better! The professor and I think we have a good thing here. Does anyone disagree?"

  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
" Good! We enjoyed watching you all, a diverse set of skills you have, but you compliment one another. At this time we have nothing more to say except perhaps some one on one training with each other as well as team training."

  
" I agree. Does anyone have any questions?" Nick asked. 

  
" I do." Clint said.

  
" Yes Mr.Barten?"

  
" Are we able to use the facilities after hours?"

  
" Yes! I have badges with chips in them for you all available to have access whenever you wish. The gymnasium and weight training rooms are also going to work with them. I intend on you all having access to the full use of our grounds."

  
The Avengers were all pleased to hear that.   
" I have something to say. " Tony came out to the middle." Dinner and drinks tonight, my place. Come as you are, be comfortable. Let's have some fun. Seven O'clock. I'm sending a couple limos for you all. One at the hotel and one for the school grounds. Director and Professor you are both welcome as well." 

  
" I appreciate the offer Mr.Stark, I do apologize the Director and I all ready made plans. " Charles said.

  
" Oh! Party poopers! Well! We'll have fun anyway. Right gang?"

  
Everyone agreed. 

  
"All right then. Have a good evening folks. We'll meet back here same time tomorrow." Nick said.

  
Everyone dispersed and headed toward the locker rooms, Rogue was near the back and Logan came into step with her.

  
" You looked great out there. When did you learn to fly?"

  
She looked up," Oh. That was a development that came along after a battle against some newer mutants, I killed this woman that could fly and her powers stayed with me forever. It does come in handy pretty often."

  
" I can imagine. Like I said the other day, you are fierce now." He rested his hand at the small of her back as she exited the danger room. 

  
" Sure, sure." She mumbled.

  
" I mean it Rogue! I like your fighting style. It's very bad-ass!"

  
" Thanks Logan. I'm going to the locker rooms. See ya later tonight."she sounded tired.

  
" I'll see you kiddo. Hey, need help in there?"

  
" Shut it Logan." She disappeared into the locker room.

  
"Later."he watched the door close.


	9. 9

Everyone showered and for cleaned up. Then started heading out to their vehicles. Kitty and Rogue were walking along after saying goodbye to Nat. Kitty noticed Remy Lebeau lurking around.

  
"Don't look now, but looks like somebody wants to chat..." Kitty said.

  
"Fuck." Rogue said." I took longer in the shower on purpose hoping to miss him..."

  
"Want me to shoo him away?"Kitty offered.

"No, I'll go see what he wants. I'll try not to take too long."

"All right. Good luck." Kitty said.

  
"Thanks. " Kitty diverted her path toward the car. Rogue started toward Remy who was playing with a deck of cards, performing tricks as he waited patiently. 

  
"Evenin' Lovely. Been awhile."

  
"I presume you're waiting for me. "

  
"I am Cherie, just wanted to chat a minute. "

  
" What about Remy?" She searched his red glowing eyes. They always glowed more in the dark. 

  
"You really spending time wi' Howlette?"

  
"Not as much as he would prefer." She crossed her arms in front of herself. 

  
"He bothering you love?" There was nothing Remy would like more than a fight for Rogue against Wolverine. 

  
"Not anymore than I can handle. I ask him to back off and he does, but I know he's always watching."

  
"I can' blame him. Somebody gotta look after you."

  
"I look after myself these days. As I told him, I'm not a little girl anymore. "

  
Remy smirked, " Indeed you're not. I just wanted to let you know you looked great out there. It's nice to see you Rogue." He tipped his fedora at her." I see how t'ings are, I won' be botherin' ya. But I will be looking out for ya."

  
"Thanks Rem. I'll be fine once this mission is over. I thought we were done with Erik, I really did, he just keeps coming back for more." The thought made a shiver crawl up her spine.

  
"I know. An' now Hydra's involved, they're evil people Cherie, mark my words. You ask Fury about them, he'll tell you they terrible people."

  
"I'm going to do some research this week, see if we can expose some weaknesses, there has to be something we can do to over power them or something." 

  
"Well, what I saw today, I think we have a decent team. We may get 'im this time. Maybe wipe out Hydra too."

  
"I hope so." 

  
"I do too Cherie." He paused. " Well, I should let you get back. I just wanted to see you a moment. Ya look good lady. Fine as ever."he drawled in that sexy Cajun accent.

  
Rogue blushed a little,"Thanks Rem. You going to Starks' later?"

  
" I don' know for sure yet. Come. I'll walk you to your car."

  
"All right. "She turned and started walking to her car where Kitty waited patiently. Remy followed, glancing at her ass as she walked ahead of him.

  
"Eyes off my ass Lebeau!"

  
"Aaaaah! Can you blame me? Is just perfect Cherie! You been working out..." he said seductively.

  
"Shut it." She had a hard time not smiling though, truth was she had been hitting up the gym a little more lately.

  
"Yes ma'am. Ahhh here we are." He opened her door and she sank down into her seat. Remy leaned in and said." Evenin' Miss Kitty."

  
"Remy." Kitty acknowledged." Up to no good as usual?"

  
"Me? Never!" He grinned." I will be seeing you around. Be safe ladies." He flashed his best smile at them, tipped his hat and started to walk away after shutting the door on them. Kitty and Rogue sat there a moment watching Remy walk away.

  
"He looks good." Kitty said.

  
"Smells good too, I'd swear he had on the same cologne he used to wear when we were together. " Rogue sighed and reminisced for a moment.

  
"Hmmm. Sooo come on, spill it! What did he want?"

  
Rogue put the car in gear and they started the trip home. "He just wanted to say Hi and let me know he's got my back. Asked me about Logan, of course."

  
"What did you tell him?"

  
"I told him it's not his business, and that I don't spend as much time with Logan as he'd like. "

  
" Man, I know I said it earlier, but when it rains it pours for you. Tonight at Stark's? There's going to be alcohol, I've heard about his parties...you've got a couple fellas pining for you, could get ugly in there."

  
"No joke! I am holding my ground until I know what I want."her foot laid more heavily on the gas pedal. 

  
"Good for you! I'm glad you're staying strong. Don't let these dicks walk all over your good nature."

  
"Oh I won't. Trust me. " Rogue grinned.

  
They arrived at their apartment and hauled their bags inside. Then they went to get ready for the party at Tony Stark's tower. Rogue used her hair straightener to smooth out her long locks. Applying subtle make up afterwards. Then she went to her closet, pulling out her favorite jeans and a pretty hunter green top. She slipped on her gloves and some sexy boots and was ready to go. Kitty had put on her favorite jeans as well, but her top was a black tank top under her favorite leather jacket. Kitty pulled her hair into a ponytail and also slipped on some combat boots.  
They were ready for the evening at Tony's and relaxed until it was time to run back to the school to meet the limo. The girls were not the first to arrive. Storm and Kurt were lounging on a bench together, and Pete was walking up the sidewalk opposite them. He joined them.

  
"Evening ladies!" Pete said." You two look nice!"

  
"You're looking pretty sharp yourself Piotr!" Kitty said reaching her arm around his waist.

  
"Thank you!" He smiled and flicked at her ponytail.

  
Rogue suddenly heard Logan's motorcycle pulling up with the rest of the cars. She cringed lightly. Not sure if he had seen Remy talking with her earlier. Then Remy also pulled in. The team was ready for the evening. Logan had on his leather jacket with a black T-shirt and jeans and motorcycle boots. He swaggered up to the crowd. And Remy stepped out in black jeans, a deep burgundy silk button up shirt and black pinstriped vest. On top of his head was a black pinstriped fedora that matched his vest. He took Rogue's breath away, he always knew how to dress. Then again she noticed how tight Logan's T-shirt hung on his thick chest. She had to admit, if she was going to have more than one guy after her she could do worse.

  
"Evening." Logan said. He looked around the group and his eyes rested on Rogue's.

  
"Logan!"Piotr nodded to him.

  
"Hey Pete. Kitty, Rogue." 

  
"Hey." The girls said at the same time.   
A moment later the limo pulled up. From the dorm rooms up above kids looked down and saw the senior team the true X-men file into the limo. Inside was a U-shaped seat so that everyone had a place to sit. Storm and Kurt sat on the back seat, Kitty and Pete chose a side together, she always looked so little compared to big Piotr.That left the other wall for Logan, Rogue and Remy. The men made her sit between them. She felt awkward being a barrier between them.They both were excited to sit by her though. 

  
"Looking good Rogue." Logan said.

  
"She always does." Remy said.

  
Rogue sighed deeply, "All right you two, let's get one thing straight right now! I'm not looking for anything right now with either of you, so just back off. Just don't even start because I'm not dealing with this seeming competition between you two. Got it?" She glared at both of them in turn.

  
"Of course Cherie!" Remy said.

  
" All right, we got it." Logan said calmly.

  
Everyone was chatting on the way to Stark Tower. Once they arrived they filed back out of the limo and looked up at the huge tower.

  
"Man, Stark has some money huh?" Logan asked.

  
"You obviously don't watch the news. "Kitty said.

  
"No, not if I can help it." Logan grinned.

  
Agent Coulson met them at the doors. A moment later the Avengers pulled up behind the X-men.

  
"Welcome! Tony is upstairs, come on up! I'm waving the security check, so come with me, we'll use the service elevator."

  
Every one filed in line behind Philip. As they walked in and looked all around them taking in their surroundings. Arriving at the elevator Phil scanned his hand on the palm reader and the doors opened.

  
"I think we're going to need to make two trips folks. I'll ride up with the first group then come back down for the next group. Chat amongst yourselves. I will be back in a moment. "

  
Storm and Kurt, Logan and Remy, and Piotr and Kitty piled into the elevator with Phil.

  
"Rogue you coming?" Kitty hollered.

  
"I'll catch the next one!" Rogue needed away from Logan and Remy. Way too much testosterone between those two. That left Rogue standing in the hallway with Natasha, Clint ,Bruce and of course Steve. He noticed her stay behind and came over to say hello. 

  
"Hey, why you standing here alone? Come over and join us."

  
" Hi Steve! I just needed a little breathing room for a sec. But sure I'll join you!"

  
"Great , come on over!" He smiled and was pleased that she agreed to come and hang out with them. " Guys, you remember Rogue."

  
"Hey, nice moves out in the training room today. Must be nice to be able to fly!" Clint said.

  
"It does come in handy. " Rogue smiled.

  
"So you're also really strong right?" Clint asked.

  
"Yeah, and I can absorb other mutants powers, but I can kill most people just by a simple touch, that part isn't very cool. "

  
"That why you wear gloves?" Clint asked glancing down at her hands. 

  
With a bashful nod she tucked her hair behind her ear and answered, " Yeah. I have better control than I used to, but I try to prevent accidents. When I am busy or distracted I forget to shield."

  
"Have you, killed anyone?" Bruce asked awkwardly.

  
" Yes, in combat. I almost killed my first boyfriend the first time we kissed when I was a teenager. I have killed a few enemies . I'm always on guard around people. At least I have better control now. I've learned how to manage things pretty well through meditation and therapy."

  
"I'm not trying to be rude, but how does that work in your dating life?" Clint asked genuinely curious. "Seems like it would be complicated.

  
She shrugged, "Not very well if I can be honest." 

  
"That sucks. I'm sorry, that must be hard. "

  
"It can be." She agreed.

  
Steve could tell that she was becoming uncomfortable with the turn of conversation.

  
"Hey, but you can fly, and that's pretty great right? I mean in battle you have a tactical advantage. " Steve said.

  
"That's true. I can see a lot more than when I'm on the ground. Sometimes I absorb some of my friends to customize my powers in battle."

  
"That's pretty handy." Clint said." Oh! Look here comes Phil!" 

  
Steve came closer to Rogue, "So, what's with Logan and that guy Lebeau?"

  
"Well I told you about Logan, Remy is my ex. He's here for the mission , he says he has my back. I mean he could be a really good potential asset against Erik and Hydra for sure. But he's still my ex..." She looked up as she followed the group into the elevator, Steve followed her and fell in beside her.

  
"Wow, so that's why it seemed that they were competing during our training."

  
Rogue rolled her eyes."Yeah. They're being idiots, but I think I've set them straight. At the very least gave them more of a hint coming up with you guys."

  
" Well, you need rescuing, you should give me a code word and I could come get you away, knowing Tony there's going to be alcohol, so things could get rowdy..." 

  
"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Well, how about I call our your code name,? If I yell 'Cap' you come help a girl out?" she smiled.

  
"I'll come to your rescue." He grinned." Wanna mess with them more, we could walk in together, I could put my arm around you."

  
She grinned, "I like your style Captain Rogers! That would certainly make them both a bit jealous."

  
"Man trouble?"Natasha asked.

  
"Only a little. Steve has offered to help me out."

  
"I'll bet he has!" Nat grinned.

  
"Remy Lebeau is my ex, and Logan wants more than a friendship. They're kind of duking things out so to speak. But I'm not interested in anything right now. Not until the mission is over."

"So Steve's going to protect you?"Nat asked. 

  
"Well, just rescue me if things get out of hand. If there's booze, who knows how this could go."

  
"It's a Tony Stark party, there's definitely booze." Nat said.

  
"Shit." 

  
"It'll be all right. Steve will have your back I'm sure. " Nat winked at him. Steve glared at he unapprovingly.

  
The elevator doors opened into Tony and Pepper's Penthouse. They had the top two floors as their living space.  
Rogue sucked in a breath, it was very clean and modern.

  
" Wow." She said."This place is gorgeous!"Her eyes roamed all I've. 

  
" Want to screw with those guys?" Steve whispered in her ear. She turned to look in his eyes, then grinned devilishly.

  
" Yes."

  
" Okay." He smiled and suavely draped his big arm around her waist." This ok?"

  
"Yep." She grinned. 

  
"Ok, here we go." They walked in behind everyone and once they all dispersed a little Logan and Remy noticed Rogue with Steve.

  
Remy was standing by Logan." What the hell?"

  
" Looks like we have competition Bub." Logan said.

  
" Indeed. Well, we promised to back off, guess 'dis jus' her way of being clear with us."

  
"Guess so. We'll see how the night goes."

  
"She's a stubborn one, that girl. She means business."

  
"Yeah she does. "

  
Everyone gathered around and Tony turned off the music that he had playing.

  
"Ahh! You've all arrived! To the X-men, this is the lovely Pepper Potts, the lady that helped make this party possible, and my better half. Pep, these are the X-men, yet another group that you don't know anything about." He winked at her slyly.

  
" Welcome! We have lots of food, so I hope you're all hungry!" The slender blonde gave a lovely smile. 

There were lots of mumblings of the affirmative.

" Great! Come on in to the kitchen, and grab some plates!"

  
Everyone followed in line, Steve stood behind Rogue and chatted with her along the way quietly.

  
" Do you think they noticed?" She asked softly. 

  
" Oh, they noticed. " he said with a grin.

  
" Good, hopefully I made it very clear."

  
"Loud and clear I'd say." 

  
Then Nat chimed in ," They're men. Sometimes you gotta club them over the head to get a point across."

  
Rogue grinned," Well I'll keep that in mind. "

  
The line around the huge island kept moving, now she was across from Logan and felt his eyes on her briefly, she didn't look up, but knew he was there. Two large tables were set up in a huge square so that everyone had a place to sit and it made it easy for conversation. Tony watched the crowd as he was the last to join the table.

  
" This is a good looking group. I'm glad you all came. Let's work on getting to know each other! "

  
" Enjoy the food!" Pepper smiled and sat down.

  
Then the elevator sounded another arrival. Kernel Rhodes showed up smiling carrying a bottle of wine.

  
" Honey, you didn't tell me that Rhodey was coming!" Tony was like a child excited to see his best friend.

  
" I wanted to surprise you." Pepper said.

  
" Rhodey! Buddy! Grab some food! Come meet the X-men!" Tony said.

  
" I would love to!" So he filled a plate after hugging Pepper and handing her the wine. " I've been hearing plenty about you all."

  
It was mildly quiet while everyone ate. However after the food was cleaned up people started to mingle. Drinks started flowing helping every one relax some more and open up. Rogue went out to the kitchen a moment to get a piece of cheesecake, she was buzzing some. Then Logan came over to her. 

  
"Hey." He said. 

  
"Hey."

  
"Are you angry with me?"

  
She sighed and straightened her frame, " Logan, I'm not sure what I'm feeling, I just need breathing room. It's pretty confusing having you and Remy around. Ya know?"

  
"That why you've been by Rogers' side most of the night?"

  
" Yes. He doesn't ask me to think very hard about things and is just pleasant to talk to. And.. I can't kill him." Her eyes flashed to his.

  
"I see. Well then..." he ran his fingers through his thick hair.

  
"Yeah." She said, " I'm going back in now. "

  
"All right." He was not sure what to say, but he knew he couldn't stop her. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Steve. Rogue had focused a lot of her attention to him and Logan had to wonder if it was because she had discovered she couldn't kill him with her powers. Rogue went back to the table to finish her dessert. She looked around and saw Bruce Banner coming over. 

  
"Excuse, me, I was wondering if we could chat? " he was very polite. 

  
"Sure Dr. Banner!"

  
"I was talking to Steve about you, he mentioned that your powers involve taking life force, but that he was unaffected by you. I find it interesting."

  
" Yes, we did a little experiment and found that I didn't do anything to him. Do you think it's because of the Super Soldier serum? I was thinking of seeing if Hank McCoy could maybe help research it."

  
" That would be interesting, it could definitely be part of it. I think I'd like to research it with Hank if he'd let me."

  
" I know it could be wishful thinking that maybe a serum or a vaccine could be made so that I wouldn't be able to kill my friends..."

  
" It might not be wishful thinking. Who knows, there is so much that science can do these days. With enough time and research, anything is possible. I won't get your hopes up, but I'll talk with Hank when we go in to the labs and see if there's anything we could try. Do you think any of them would volunteer if we needed a test subject?"

" Maybe. I can think of one possible person. I could ask."

" In good time. I'll wait until we get to that point. Right now we're in the research and development phase of this mission, so it could be awhile. But I will be thinking about it. It's very nice to meet you."

" You too Doctor Banner." Rogue smiled.

Rogue looked around the room and saw people talking and drinking. She went back to the kitchen for more wine. Pepper was out there cleaning up a little.

" Hi." Rogue said shyly. 

" Oh! Hi! Can I get you anything?" Pepper smiled brightly.

" No. Everything was great! Thank you for dinner and all of this." Rogue spread her hands around the room. 

"You're welcome! I kind of enjoy doing it, throwing parties and seeing people enjoy themselves. I saw you come in with Steve earlier. You two look kind of cute together."

" Oh! Gosh! We are just friends. Truth be told, I just found out that I can't kill him with my powers. It's refreshing being around him."

" Steve is a gentleman. He's from a different time, but he's great. Are you having fun? "

" I am. Thank you. This has been great."

Suddenly there was some commotion in the other room and the girls both stopped what they were doing.

"That didn't sound good..." Pepper said setting some dishes back down. 

" No it didn't." Rogue set down her wine glass and started out the door just before Pepper. When they got out there they found a huge potted plant destroyed, and Remy and Tony talking and laughing.

" What was that?" Pepper asked.

" Oh! It's OK honey, I'll clean up, I just was asking Remy here for a small demonstration of his powers. That's all."

" Maybe that's something you could do outside?"

" Well, I got a good idea of what he can do now. I get it now. Looking forward to seeing it in action in the training room Mr.Lebeau. "

" I look forward to seeing your suit in action. But I am a bit concerned, It is made of metal, and Magneto can control metal."

" Well, I might have to be on a different part of the mission. I may have to deal with Hydra instead of Magneto. " Tony said. 

" Fighting Magneto is going to be difficult, it always is." Storm said. " We will work it out though. As a new team. Some of us will be split off to help against Hydra and some will go up against Magneto."

Just the mention of his name made Rogue's skin crawl. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack and looked around for some place to go. She spotted a balcony off to the side of the room and tried to make her way there with out being noticed. Not counting on Logan to be watching her. She went out and looked off into the city, a light breeze blew her hair around a little. A few moments later Logan came out. He came up on her slowly so as not to startle her.

" Hey, you all right? I saw you leave as soon as they mentioned Erik."

Not turning from the balcony wall she answered, " I am feeling more and more anxious about the mission. I want to sit this one out."she kept her arms crossed in front of her.

"Did you talk to Charles about it? Maybe you could stay on at the school keeping watch on the kids."

" Maybe. I haven't talked to him yet, but you know that my powers can help against him. "

" Yeah, but is it worth the stress you've been under?" He stood by her and watched her.

" I don't know, but it's a mission, it's part of being an X-man."

" You can still be an X-man from a different point of view Rogue."

" Maybe I need to be brave and do this, and finish it." She looked up at him, her eyes were hard.

" Finish it. Do you mean kill him?" Logan asked.

" Maybe."

" Shit. You really mean it. Rogue..." Even as much as Logan hated Erik, he thought he needed to be restrained some where to end his days, not necessarily be killed.

" He hurt me bad Logan. You were there!" She said.

" I know I was, and I know he did hurt you he should be behind bars, well, you know what I mean. " referring to a more appropriate containment unit.

" I need him gone. He's a horrible person. "

" I've never heard you talk like this, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

" How dare you?" She turned away.

" Hey! I'm not the bad guy here. "

" I'm scared Logan." She said. " I keep thinking about the mission, and it scares me. I don't want him to hurt any of my friends or me ever again."

" I will find a way to get him taken care of, but put in some kind of jail. Maybe the Avengers have some way we can lock him away. There has to be something."

Rogue was feeling more drunk than she realized. She felt her eyes welling up uncontrollably. "He needs to be gone." She said, " How can you get him when you're made of metal?! You won't get to be on that part of the mission. You will end up having to go against Hydra which is an equally terrifying threat."

" Hey, listen to me. As a team we will figure it out. That's probably what Charles and Fury are working on over dinner. It will be figured out." He reached for her shoulder. " Anna Marie, trust me. If you believe nothing else, believe we will find a way." 

" I want to believe you." Her voice was small. She let him lead her into a hug. 

" Shhh, it will work out. I promise." Logan said, holding her. 


	10. 10

The party continued on and everyone had a great time, Logan kept watch over Rogue, most people were intoxicated near the end, so Tony allowed anyone to stay over that wanted to. At some point Tony passed out on a couch with a lampshade on his head, Pepper had gone off to bed, but she had given spare rooms and couches to a few party stragglers, Thor was staying over at Jane Foster's place, but had mentioned he would be by in the morning. Storm and Kurt and Piotr and Kitty and Clint and Natasha left in the evening in the limo. Kernel Rhodes stayed over as did Rogue and Steve. Logan and Remy had each left, though Logan was still worried about Rogue. All the teachers called in as they were all hung over. Charles had all ready planned for that and had arranged fill-ins. 

  
Rogue woke up and was disoriented for a moment with a killer head ache but felt hard muscles under her face and a heavy arm draped over her. She looked at the bare arm and then panicked, worried that she killed the person she was sleeping next to. She sat up with a jerk turning to see who she was laying next to in the bed. Steve woke quickly and sat up.

  
" Hey! What's wrong?"he asked

  
" Geez! I was disoriented! I thought I killed whoever I was sleeping next to! " she was breathing hard. She ran a hand through her hair as she gasped for air trying to slow her heart beat. Steve rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

  
" Hey! Whoa, it's ok! I'm ok! Look at me! I'm all right, you can't hurt me remember?"

  
" Hey, did we...?"She asked.

  
" Oh! No! No! Not that, the wine hit you hard and you passed out, so I carried you to bed, but it was the only bed left, so I joined you. I hope that's ok. I didn't mean to startle you and I didn't make a pass at you. "

  
" Oh, I see. Wow, I'm sorry for freaking out."

  
" It's totally all right. Every thing is ok. And we didn't do anything. I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl. I promise."

  
" Thanks Steve. " she sighed.

  
" Wanna go see the damage? It got pretty rowdy for awhile. I think I'm going to help clean up." Steve asked.

  
" Yeah, I bet Pepper could use a hand."

  
" I think so too."

  
They both got up and went out to the living room. Tony was still passed out with a lampshade on his head and he was snoring.  
Steve shook his head." Oh lord."

  
" Wow, how did that happen?" Rogue asked.

  
" I have no idea. "

  
They heard movement in the kitchen. Following the noise they found Pepper loading the dishwasher.

  
" Good morning!" Steve said.

  
Pepper turned around and smiled."Good morning guys ! How'd you sleep?"

  
" Like a rock!" Rogue said.

  
" Great!" Steve said.

  
" Great! I'm glad. Can I get you anything? Tylenol? Coffee? I have some made. "

  
" Yes to both please." Rogue answered.

  
" Do you have any orange juice?"Steve asked politely.

  
" Sure Steve, coming right up. "Pepper grabbed both beverages and passed them to Steve and Rogue. 

  
Rogue graciously accepted the steaming mug and the Tylenol . Steve was pleased with his O.J. 

  
" Can we give you a hand with clean up?" Rogue asked. 

  
" Oh! Thanks! Not really, it's nearly done all ready, minus cleaning up Tony." She sipped from her own mug of coffee.

  
They enjoyed their drinks and shortly Tony came out to join them, yawning loudly.

  
" Morning guys! Sleep well?" Tony asked. 

  
" Not as well as you ,clearly." Steve said.

  
" What doesn't everyone sleep with lampshades on their heads?" Tony went straight to the coffee pot. 

  
" Not last time I checked. " Pepper said.

  
" Well you're no fun! Just kidding sweetie. Hey, do we have stuff to make smoothies?"

  
" Yeah, in the fridge. "

  
" Great! Smoothy anyone? Cap? Rogue? "  
They both declined.

  
Kernel Rhodes came out groaning about his headache.

  
" Rhodie! Good morning!" Tony said. " Smoothy?"

  
" Nah, but I'll take some coffee and Tylenol if you have it."

  
"Here you go Jim." Pepper poured and handed him a mug and some pills.

  
" Thanks Pepper. " Jim was very pleased.  
The morning was spent chatting amongst the group. Rogue was starting to crave a shower and was ready to go home. 

  
" I think I'm going to take off. This was fun hanging out with you guys. " She said.

  
" Hey, I'll call you a car, no need to take a cab. Avengers and X-men should travel in style. " Tony said and he took out his phone to call for a car service." They'll be by in ten minutes. They're sending a black Rolls."

  
" Geez. So fancy. " Rogue said. 

  
" Eh, like I said, style. What kind of car do you have?" Tony asked. 

  
" A mustang, black."

  
" Ahhh, good old American muscle. Nice! Good choice!"

  
" Thanks! " 

  
" Cap, you need a car?"

  
" Rogue, mind if I share with you? We're headed in the same direction."

  
" Oh that'd be all right." She smiled.

  
" You two are pretty chummy." Tony observed.

  
" I just found out that I can't kill Steve." 

  
" Well that's a good thing. " Tony said.

  
" Its refreshing to not have to worry about accidentally touching some one. I have to be careful all the time. "

  
" That must be difficult." Pepper said.

  
" It is.I have learned over many years how to sort of harness my powers and shield them so to speak, but when I get distracted and lose my focus that's when I have accidents. So I wear gloves. " she shrugged.

  
" Hey Rhodie. This girl, can fly without armored suits."

  
" Really? " 

  
" Yeah. Wanna see?" She asked.

  
" Sure if you don't mind. " the Kernel said.

  
" Sure." She shrugged. She went to the middle of the livingr oom and they all followed and watched her levitate in the air.

  
" She can do that without engines and metal, how cool is that? Now, I saw your guys uniforms, and though I do think they're stylish, I think you Missy should have some kind of armor, I'm not talking like my Ironman suit, but more like Steve's vibranium Suit. Rhodie, we need to work on something that'll keep her safer in the air but still allow her full range of motion."

  
" You want me to use government equipment to help you develop it? Tony, come on..."

  
" No, just a couple of your best R&D guys to help me out."

  
" We'll see."

  
" I'll pay them, it can be a side gig."

  
" You're interested in making me some sort of light armor?" Rogue asked.

  
" Yes for you and Miss Monro, well, really your whole team, I think n you guys could use a revamp on it. We have so much technology we can use but I'm mostly concerned about you and Storm. Your suits are not very bullet proof, from what I know of Hydra , there's a lot they do with weapons these days, right Steve?"

  
" Even back in WWII they were very advanced." Steve agreed.

  
" Well, I think that would be cool. Thanks Mr.Stark."

  
" Uh! No formalities here, we're going to be a team, just Tony, got it?"

  
" Sorry." She blushed a little. 

  
" It's ok, but really, let's be casual. Oh, hey, your car is out front, Steve pass on my number to Rogue while you're on your way back, and Rogue, pass it on to your team, anyone needs anything, call us. In fact pass on Rhodie's number too. You never know."

  
" Ok, so I guess we'll go then." Rogue said. " Thanks for the coffee and especially the Tylenol...my heads starting to feel better." 

  
" Our pleasure, hey, please come over again, Steve give her my number too." Pepper said.

  
" Sure thing Miss Potts. " he paused," Pepper." He nodded.

  
"See, a gentleman." Pepper said to Rogue. 

  
" Indeed. Well, see you soon. Have a good day!" She and Steve headed to the elevator.

  
" Wow, a new uniform." Rogue said wistfully. 

  
" That will be cool, and I agree with Tony that you could use some kind of armor. You never can tell how battle will go. It's a good idea to be safe. "

  
" I'm kind of excited to see what Tony comes up with."

  
" He drives me crazy, but he is very smart. Knowing him it'll be top of the line stuff too, and he'll likely include some kind of technology. Oh, um, here I should give you those phone numbers too." 

  
Rogue whipped out her phone as they sat in the car riding back to their part of town. Steve made sure she also had his number just in case.

  
"Well, this was fun, I'm glad we all spent time together as a group not just training together." Rogue said.

  
" I agree, I think it'll help our communication even more in the training room. And about this morning, I promise, I'd never take advantage of a drunk girl, in my time we took care of girls and kept them safe from harm."

  
" Thanks Steve. I appreciate that. I guess this is my stop. Have a good day, I'll see you in the Danger Room later."she smiled.

  
" All right, bye Rogue." Steve smiled.  
She waved back and walked up the sidewalk to the school, she was going to just walk home from there. She wanted some fresh air. 

  
As she was walking past some of the housing she forgot that she was near Logan's apartment in the senior team quarters. She was walking toward the park and may enjoying the weather, the sun was shining brightly. Just as she reached one of the paths that headed toward her home she heard some one jogging up, not paying much attention, her name was called, it was Logan.

  
" Rogue! Hey wait up." He hollered.

  
" Logan?"

  
Slowing his pace he came up to her, and stopped, breathing a bit rough, he had been running for awhile, sweat dripped down his forehead and his hair at the hairline curled up slightly. 

  
" Hey, I want to talk about last night. "

  
" What about?"

  
" Well, when things got rowdy you told me to fuck off, I thought maybe we could start there. I also want to talk about what you said about Erik."

  
" Wait, what? I told you to fuck off?" Her memory was very fuzzy on the previous night.

  
" Well, me and Remy...because we may have gotten into a bit of a pissing match."

  
" Over me? I thought Remy was going to back off?" She saw a log and went to take a seat on it. Logan joined her.

  
" Well, he thought I was being overbearing toward you. So he stepped in and we ended up having some words, you in turn told us both to fuck off and then you went back to the balcony and Rogers followed you out. I think he may be carrying a torch for you by the way...He stepped in and told Tony that if he didn't ask us to take it outside he was going to take us both outside and well...you know how those things go. Anyway, I saw you pass out but he wouldn't let Remy or I near you. So we took off. I just want to say I'm sorry if I was overbearing, I just, care Rogue." He ran his fingers through his hair.

  
She sighed, " I have to apologize at least a little, I truly don't remember any of that part of the night, so I can't tell you what I was feeling right then. I definitely don't remember telling you both to fuck off. And I really don't remember passing out. I woke up in bed with Steve, and I freaked out because I thought I killed him."

  
" You went to bed with him?!" His voice rose a little. 

  
" Nothing happened, I passed out like you said, but he slept next to me because it was the only other bed. We didn't do anything. "

  
" How do you know? You don't remember much of last night!"

  
" It's a gut feeling, I believe him."

  
Logan sighed, " Fine, I'm going to trust you in that. You know your comfort level, so I'll stop, but now I want to talk about what you said about Erik. Do you remember that part?"

  
" That conversation I remember. And Logan, I still mean it, I meant every damned word. " she looked him in the eyes and her eyes were cold as ice.

  
" Rogue..." he warned.

  
" If I get the chance, I'll kill him. I'll do it!" She warned.

  
" Look at me!" He took her by the shoulders and maintained eye contact. " That makes you no better than him! That makes you just like him!" 

  
" I don't care! He doesn't deserve to live! He's hurt so many people! So many mutants !" Her voice caught in her throat and angry tears sprang to her eyes. " It needs to stop!"

  
" Then we detain him forever! We'll find a way!"

  
" H-he always escapes! He always finds a way!"

  
" Well maybe the Avengers can help us find a better way!"

  
" We have so little time to figure out how to hold him! If he's dead then I will sleep better at night Logan! Maybe once he's gone I'll stop having some of my nightmares! I just want to be at peace! That'll never happen as long as he's alive!"

  
He let go of her shoulders and saw such pain in her eyes." We can find a better way. Stark has a lot of technology at his disposal, there has to be something, or even his friend Kernel Rhodes maybe, he's with the government he has a lot of access. Don't be like Erik! Be better than him!" He rested his forehead on hers, " Be better and beat him. Don't be him!" He felt a slight tug at his lifeforce, but it was very minimal. His healing rate was far faster than her draining power at the moment.

  
" My mind hurts Logan." She said.

  
" I know. And I'm so sorry that you have some of my memories. Christ I wish you'd let Charles wipe it away for you. Just let him free you from the burden Rogue. It's not your pain to bear."

  
" I never let him in to wipe things away. When you were gone it was all I had left of you." Her tears flowed so freely." I didn't want you gone from me. " her body trembled and Logan reached up and stroked her cheek , watching her eyes.

  
" Sh-h-h, it's all right now, I'm back and I promised I'm not going anywhere. Just. Stop pushing me away and let me in. Let me back into your life Anna Marie. Please. I know it was fucked up the way I did things, but just let me be here now. Let me make things up to you."

  
She sobbed and lunged for his chest. Logan wrapped her up tight and held her until she calmed down.

  
" I still feel the way I do about Erik, nothings going to change with that. " she paused and brought her head back up, making eye contact with him again." I will try to let you back in, but I need you to be patient. I'm trying to let go of my anger toward you."

  
" Well, what can I do to help? Need to slap me again? Punch me? Tell me." Logan stroked her jawline, his eyes lingered on hers.

  
" I don't know what I need." She said softly.

  
" Let me try..." he couldn't finish his words, he felt caught in her gaze and he knew he had to kiss her. So he did, he sank his fingers right into her hair and guided her to his mouth. Her breath caught and she felt her heart flutter. She clutched at his tank top to remain steady on the log. He didn't gently place his lips to hers, he devoured her with an animalistic need. One hand stayed at her scalp holding a fistful of her hair, but he used the other to draw her closer against him. The moment was all theirs, anything going on around them they were completely oblivious to. Which was a bad thing, because in the trees lurked Victor Creed, longtime nemesis and half brother of Wolverine. A twig snapped and suddenly Logan went rigid, he caught Victor's scent. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Rogue.

  
" What? What is it?" She asked nervously.

  
" Victor!" He hissed. "Be ready, I'm not sure which direction he's coming from, but he's coming. " they both got to their feet in a hurry. Wolverine drew his claws, and Rogue checked to see if she still had bone claws, and she did so she drew them.  
They stood back to back.

  
" Victor?! I know you're here! Come out!" Logan hollered.

A dark chuckle came from the brush, then a growl, and Victor sprang on Rogue. She screamed and tried to struggle. Wolverine pounced and ripped Victor off of her.

  
" Get off her!" Wolverine threw Victor." ROGUE! GET OUT AND GET HELP!"

  
" No! I'm helping you! " she yelled. " Fuck off Victor!" She was beyond pissed and her adrenaline was pumping. She found a big rock and flew up above, dropping the rock on his head distracting him just enough for Wolverine to make another strike pinning Victor to the ground. Wolverine's claws pierced Victor's shoulders.

  
" Nice little make-out session guys! I was starting to get turned on! I bet she's a fighter! I like it when they fight. " Victor said an evil sneer on his face.

  
Logan withdrew his claws and went to punching, the sound of Adamantium fists clanged on Victor's head. Rogue came down from where she levitated. 

  
" Hold him down Logan! Hold him down and I'll end this!"

  
" No! You can't kill him! We will apprehend him! Find out what he wants!"

  
" At least let me drain him enough to knock him out then!" She pleaded.

  
" All right! All right!" Logan said.

  
Just then one of Victor's hands broke free and he swiped his claws across Logan's face. 

  
" Raaaaaaaaaaaar! " Logan screamed.

  
" Logan!No! Rogue screamed in horror." I'm going to get you Victor , you son of a bitch!" Rogue said.

  
" Come on baby! Bring it!" Victor had thrown Logan off him and was immediately back on his feet turning toward Rogue. 

  
She jumped high in the air hoping that the sun would mess with his eyes, it did some but when she landed her strike he still managed to rip at her hip and tore her pants to shreds across her hip. 

  
" Fuck!" Rogue screamed." You fucker!" Blood was starting to flow but she had enough contact with Logan that her quick healing helped prevent it from being fatal.  
She got up and watched as Logan made another strike. This time pinning Victor to the log they had been sitting on. The men growled and snarled at each other. 

  
" Rogue! Get over here and start draining him before he gets back up!"

  
" On it! I'm coming!" She came up behind Victor's head and removed her gloves, then she placed her hands on both sides of his head and instantly started to drain him. He was surprised by how fast she could make an effect on him. His struggling started to slow.

  
" What do you want Victor?" She asked.

  
" Hehe like I'd tell you!" He chuckled starting to sound sleepy.

  
" Tell us!" Logan said.

  
" I won't!" He said.

  
" Let me end it Logan! Let me!" Rogue pleaded.

  
" No! We need answers!"

  
" You won't have to deal with him any more!"She yelled.

  
A sigh escaped Victor as he lost consciousness. They both stopped.

  
" Let me end it! I know what he's done to you! I have your memories! I know!" She was frantic. Logan dropped his grip on Victor and moved to her taking her shoulders in his hands , she kept just her fingertips on Victor to maintain control of him, preventing him from waking up.

  
" Look at me. Rogue, look at me!" He softened his voice to try and ease the tension. " We need to restrain him and get him back to headquarters for questioning. No doubt it has something to do with Erik. But let's find out. "

  
She was breathing erratically, but focused on him.

  
" Come on, we gotta restrain him now! "

  
" OK, OK. If you carry him I'll keep my fingers on him just a little so he doesn't come to." 

  
" All right, let's do this. " Logan bent down and hoisted Victor onto his shoulder, leaving Victors head hanging over his back so that Rogue could get control.

  
Rogue called Headquarters and let them know they were coming with a prisoner. Piotr, said he'd alert Charles and Director Fury, they'd all meet up there.  
Logan and Rogue did their best to hurry. Logan wanted to have his questions answered. 


	11. 11

It took some time, but together as a team Logan and Rogue managed to get Victor back to base Headquarters and Piotr met them with heavy restraints to prevent Victor from escaping. They also put him in a containment cell to further protect anyone from being hurt by Victor. Victor was also blessed with quick healing, so only a short time of Rogue taking her hands off of him he came around.

  
" Wow. Way to have your girlfriend do your dirty work Jimmy!" Victor said still slightly groggy.

  
" Go to Hell Victor!" Rogue said.

  
" Easy Rogue." Logan touched her shoulder. " Let's find out what he wants. 

  
" Yes, Mr.Creed, why have you attacked my team?" Charles asked.

  
" I just wanted the girl. But Jimmy had to show up and ruin my plans."

  
" And what are your plans? Who is this guy?" Nick Fury asked.

  
" He's Logan's half brother. But he's on Magnetos side." Piotr said.

  
" I see. And what did you want with the girl?"

  
" Just to make her disappear, so she can't be used against us. Though I was going to have some fun with her first." He smiled devilishly at her.

  
She was so repulsed she dry heaved. Covering her mouth she tried to regain her composure.

  
"You're sick Victor!" She growled.

" Stop Rogue it's not worth it." Logan tried to steer her away. He then turned and got in Victor's face." What does Erik want with us?"

  
Nick Fury stepped in, " Wolverine, let me have a chat with Mr.Creed." 

  
Logan felt the power in Fury and chose to go to Rogue.

  
Fury got in Victor's face as Logan had, but in a very calm but menacing voice he said," Now, Mr.Creed, I have some news for you, this young woman, she is not as big a threat as you think, she's nothing compared to what's coming. "

  
" What are you talking about? She's dangerous! She can kill and absorb powers to use against us! She's a very big threat!"

  
" So that's the play? Wipe out one of our biggest weapons? Well, I suppose I can understand the threat then, but be assured Mr.Creed, WE have a very special surprise for your boss, this girl right here?" Pointing to Rogue," The least of your worries."

  
" Who is this joker?" Victor asked." SHE'S a very big threat!"

  
" Oh, just you wait to see what we have up our sleeves." Fury said.

  
" What's Magneto up to Victor?" Logan asked. 

  
" You will have to kill me if you think I'm going to tell you. Oh, and good luck trying that without her." He nodded toward Rogue." You know he can track me, he'll come for you all just to get me out. It's just a matter of time."

  
Rogue rushed at the containment cell.  
" I could've killed you you son of a bitch! You're only here because of Logan!"

  
" Feisty! I still like you, such fire you have! But , honey, you should've killed me when you had the chance. Because when HE gets here, you're mine!" He growled at her, drew his claws and scratched the heavy duty plexiglass cell.

  
" You WILL NOT threaten one of our team without repercussions! I brought a few toys of my own! Turn on the gas. Knock him out, he's not giving us anything. " Nick said to Piotr who in turn went to a large valve releasing a gas that would knock Victor out for a day."

  
" I am not sure how I feel about your toys Director, but he is a very dangerous man."

  
" I understand, and you asked that for now he not be harmed, this was my alternative. "

  
" Very well. For now I approve."

  
" Thank you Professor. " Nick said respectfully.

  
" We must gather, Victor is correct, Erik will likely come on the offensive to free him. We must bring in the rest of the team, amp up security at the school. I want the children on curfew, in their rooms after dinner. We must keep them safe . Director would you mind bringing in your team as well? It will be a good training exercise or it will make the mission come early. Either way, we could use the extra help. "

  
" I will go make the calls. Most of them are close by, only Stark and Rhodes will take a little longer to get here if they come in their suits."

  
" Wait, they are both metal, up against Magneto, they will be incompacitated like me." Logan said.

  
" Then you three will be charged with guarding the children, the rest will be here helping ward off Erik."

  
" Professor. I would like to go with Logan and Tony and the Kernel. Please!" Rogue spoke up." Some of the smaller children could be scared by the War Machine and Ironman."

  
" I will allow it. I know how you feel about things Rogue. That would be fine. "

  
" All right folks, suit up! I'll get my team here as soon as possible. " Nick said and went to a quieter area to make his calls.

  
Logan turned to Rogue." I know you're worried, we'll keep the children safe. I'll keep YOU safe." His eyes were serious, " I promise."

  
She looked up at him and tried to take a deep breath. It was hard to breathe." I think I'm having a slight panic attack." 

  
" Come on, I'll walk with you to the locker rooms. The walk will help. Fuck Victor and Erik. Some day I'm going to get you to come away from here and we'll go on an extended vacation. Some place very remote where only Charles can find us. "

  
" That sounds nice, I would like to travel. Some day."

  
"Come on , let's go. " Logan placed his hand on her back and led her to the locker rooms.

" Take a few good breaths Rogue, it'll help." He said comfortingly.

  
" I'll try. Erik gives me major anxiety."  
They walked briskly to the locker rooms. Before parting Logan pulled her to him. She couldn't resist the safe haven of his arms at the moment, even if she was still confused about her feelings, it still was comforting now to have him there. 

  
" Listen to me, if Erik comes our way, you run or fly and hide, he can't manipulate you like he did to me. And hopefully War Machine and Ironman will be able to help distract him or something. You focus on keeping the kids safe. If necessary, you get them down to the escape hallway through the tunnels. I will back you up."

  
" All right, got it." She looked up in his eyes and felt his confidence and strength pouring off him. She reached up on tip toes and nuzzled his face. Rubbing her cheek on his, feeling his unshaved scruff rough on her cheek. 

  
" Be careful, I'm not as focused right now, I don't want to drain you."

  
" Fuck it." Logan said and grabbed her head in his hands to kiss her hard. He felt her pull, but it wasn't very bad. He'd recover quickly. It was worth it, she met his kiss harder than any of the others he had stolen previously, this time she gave as much as he did, no more hesitation. They broke apart when somebody cleared their throat. A few team members had arrived and Remy was the one clearing his throat.

  
" Well Cherie I guess there's no question, you've made your choice. After this mission I'm heading back home, I was going to try 'n persuade you to come for a visit, seems it won't be necessary." Remy said. " I still have your back though." 

  
" I don't even know what to say Remy " she answered.

  
" I'll take good care of her Lebeau. I promise." Logan was reluctant to let her go, but knew that they both needed to change. 

  
" You better Howlette. Or I come 'n find you..."Remy said.

  
Logan watched Rogue.

  
" All right all right you two. We need to change." She scolded. 

  
The Avengers started to arrive as well, they were all suited up and ready to defend the school. Bruce Banner was in Hank's lab working with him on a project but he had been alerted that he may have to suit up. Everyone changed into their suits and met back at head quarters. Rogue found Logan and walked back with him. Logan kept his arm around her shoulders while everyone gathered.

  
Charles and Nick came to the center of the group and got everyone's attention.

  
" Hello, as I'm sure you're all aware at this time, we have Victor Creed in custody, earlier he attacked Rogue and Wolverine, together they over powered him and brought him here. So far he has not given us any information that we can use. We are moving to high alert as we feel that it is highly probable Erik will be coming for Victor. We need to keep the children safe. Security is being increased. I have instructed the teachers to put the children on curfew, everyone is to be in their rooms after dinner. "

  
" Excuse me? " Natasha asked.

  
" Yes Ms.Romanoff?"

  
" What's the play? Where can we help?"

  
" We need to have someone on every floor to help protect the children. If i know Erik, he'll bring the best of his team, we must be prepared. The director and I have come up with teams as the school is quite large. Also Doctors Banner and McCoy have been alerted that they may need to join us. We are going to spread you out, but if he comes at us hard the focus is getting the children to safety. " 

  
Once the team assignments were announced everyone agreed to meet back there. Coms were handed out so that everyone was able to communicate. Logan and Rogue were assigned together on the top floor with Hawkeye. They were ready for a fight. 

  
Tony was on the roof with Rhodes each keeping watch. Fire Star and Kitty were on the 3rd floor with Cap. The 2nd floor was being covered by Black Widow, NightCrawler, and Remy.

  
The ground floor was being covered by Colossus, Thor, Storm and Cipher. At headquarters Charles, Nick, Phil Coulson, Hank and Bruce watched all the surveillance cameras watching for any sign of Erik. Up in the air Agent Maria Hill had a jet scanning the area with infrared radar looking for anything out of the ordinary. Storm had Bobby on standby with one of the X-Jets, ready to join Agent Hill at any moment. All was quiet for a few hours. But around Midnight Maria Hill caught something on her radar.

  
" Base, this is Agent Hill. I have life signatures coming up the secret driveway. They are not identifying themselves to me."

  
" We copy at base Ms.Hill. Stay in the area we may need you. How many signatures are we talking?" Director Fury asked.

  
" Three Large vehicles, perhaps Suburbans. 18 life forms."

  
" We copy that. Hill we'll try to establish contact. " 

  
" Ok sir." Maria had her team on the jet prepare weapons. 

  
" Coulson, try to establish contact."

  
" I'm hacking into their Navigation systems as we speak. I'm almost in." A few more clicks," Ah! We're in. I'll put it up on speakers. You're good to go." 

  
"This is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Professor Xavier. Identify yourselves!" Fury was very stern.

  
Some static, but then they received a response.

  
" Charles? Who's your new friend?" Erik asked.

  
" We are forming an alliance with the Avengers as you are allying with Hydra." Charles answered.

  
" I gather you know why I'm here."

  
" You have come for Victor." Charles confirmed.

  
" Indeed, I do not wish to cause the children harm, but I will if you don't hand him over. " Erik said calmly. 

  
" You would threaten children's lives?" Fury was displeased.

  
" Only if I must Director. Give me what I want and we will leave peacefully. "

  
" He attacked two of our team members, you expect us to take that lightly? "

  
" Oh, please, a little sibling rivalry is nothing, Victor and Logan have been going at it for years. "Erik scoffed.

  
" We could have let Rogue kill him, we may still, she felt that the attack was a bit personal."

  
" She has become quite powerful , it is true. I trust that Victor will come to me as I tell him to. Of course Rogue is most likely the only mutant that would be able to truly kill him, so I do understand his motives..."

  
" Enough! We will only give you Creed if he leaves directly with you, and does not come near the school or Rogue again. He does? We let her kill him for good!"

  
" I understand. Now, give him to me and we will go."

  
" Victor's taking a nap right now."

  
" Are you bringing him out? Or do we come in after him Charles?"

  
"We will bring him to you. Under one condition, only you and one other come to collect him. He's going to be out well into tomorrow." Charles said." We will send only 2 of our team out with him. "

  
" Very well Charles. Very well. " Erik was not pleased but did agree to the terms. What he didn't know was that a few of his Hydra men were becoming restless. 

  
" I need a moment to confer with Director Fury to decide whom we will send out."

  
" 5minutes Is all I will allow before we come in." Erik said.

  
" That is fine Erik." Charles said. Coulson muted their microphones. " Who are the best choices?" Nick asked.

  
" I would be comfortable sending NightCrawler and perhaps Captain America, Kurt can teleport himself and Mr.Rogers back inside quickly."

  
" That sounds good. I agree. Cap?" Fury asked into his com.

  
" Yes Director?"

  
" You're up, come down and help us move Mr.Creed."

  
" Be there in a moment." Steve said. 

  
" Kurt?" Charles asked. 

  
" Yes Professor?"

  
" Would you come down and help escort Mr.Creed out. Then teleport yourself and Captain America back here?"

  
" Yes sir." Kurt responded and momentarily appeared in the same room. Cap arrived a few moments later.  
As they waited for Cap they let Erik know who to expect.

  
" We are sending Victor out with NightCrawler and Captain America. There is no need for you to come in. "Charles said.

  
" All right. We will wait." 

  
Kurt turned to the cell, teleported inside, grabbed Victor and then teleported back into the room.

  
" Captain, if you touch me I can teleport us three outside."

  
" Ok. That will be interesting." Cap grabbed Kurt's shoulder and a few seconds later they were outside in front of the first Suburban.   
Magneto and Toad stepped out.

  
" Ah, the infamous Captain America, I recall stories of you from WWII. You look well old man."

  
" Thanks, I think. Where do you want Creed?" Cap said.

  
"He can go in the back of this vehicle. Toad, don't be rude, open the door for NightCrawler."

  
Toad went over and did as he was told. Kurt carried Victor and deposited him in the truck. Suddenly from the last truck a bunch of gunshots went off.   
The sounds alerted Cap, and Kurt. They looked at each other and tried to hurry, but before they could get to each other and teleport back inside Kurt was shot in the shoulder. Cap hurried to his side.

  
" Kurt! Are you all right?!"

  
"Fools! They gave us what we wanted! Why are you shooting?! Inside! Inside now! You just gave them the right to attack!" Erik hollered at his crew, very disappointed in them. Up above Maria Hill spoke into her com."Shots fired down below, shall I persue?"

  
"Hill, chase them off grounds. Ironman, War Machine, go down and see if Cap needs help. " Fury ordered.

  
" On it!" They both answered in unison. Taking off toward their team. 

  
"Wait! They are made of metal! Erik will crush them!" Kitty hollered. 

  
" No worries Miss Pryde, I made our suits of non-magnetic metals!" Tony said into his com.

  
" I'm going to ready the med-triage. Rogue, Kitty come help me please." Storm said.

  
"On it!" They both answered Rogue turned to Logan. He saw fear in her eyes and grabbed her into a tight bear hug.

  
" Be quick and be safe! " he said then pulled her face to his for a fleeting kiss that did not last long enough. Pulling away he said," I'll be down as soon as possible."

  
"All right. Ok. Bye Logan." She turned and ran down stairs. Arriving last at the the medical wing. Storm was busy grabbing instruments , Kitty readied the table.

  
"What do you need?" Rogue asked. 

  
" Here take these bandages, put them on the table I don't know how bad it's going to be."Storm was worried about Kurt. While the women prepared things outside Ironman and War Machine gave Steve cover while he hoisted their injured comrade to his arms to bring him inside. They hovered before the Suburbans. 

  
" We will go, you have given us Victor , apparently Hydra has not taught decorum to their men." 

  
"Magneto, one of our men has been shot by one of your men, we do not take that lightly." War Machine said.

  
" I will be taking care of that myself, I promise you there will be disciplinary action. In fact to prove it... " Erik said. He made a motion with his hands, and an invisible force crushed the suburban around the men that had fired on Kurt.

  
" That's, great, but are you going to remove the trash? Or are we responsible for clean up?" Ironman asked.

  
" I will remove it. Now, we will go in peace, as you have shown us."

  
Erik turned and went back to his truck and made the rest get back in theirs. As they left the crushed truck was levitated of the ground and followed the other 2.

  
" I feel like this was way too easy. " Tony said.

  
" I agree." Rhodes said. 

  
" Cap, get him inside, we'll cover you. " Rhodes said.

  
" Thanks!" Steve ran with Kurt in his arms. Kurt had passed out from the pain. Collossus met them at the door.

  
" How bad?"

  
" He passed out, bad enough. Where do we go?"

  
"Follow me Captain." Piotr said.  
Cap followed.

  
" Rhodie let's take a run around the perimeter, it just feels wrong, from the things I've read about Magneto, it just seems too easy. "

  
" I have heat signatures in the woods!" Maria Hill said.

  
" I knew it. What are they after?" Stark asked.

  
" They're spread out , looks like they're closing in on the backside of the grounds." Maria said 

  
"How many Hill?" Rhodes asked.

  
" Ten."

  
"Switching to night mode." Tony said. " Let's see what's going on. You want to sweep left or right?"

  
" I'll take left. Hawkeye, your eyes open up there?"

  
" Awe nice of you to think of me! My eyes are open, nothing yet. " 

  
" Team, let's get some patrolling outside close to the school. While they have the air. Thor, Collossus, Iceman,Cipher, Firestar, Wolverine, Blackwidow, Cap, spread out on the grounds once you have Mr.Wagner safe in the med-wing." Fury said.

  
"On it!" They all said.

  
Steve brought Kurt in and rested him carefully on the gurney.

  
" Is he breathing?" Storm asked. 

  
" Yes, but he's lost some blood."  
Rogue watched as Steve hurried back out following Piotr.

  
" Be safe!" She hollered, " both of you!"   
They both waved in acknowledgement and hurried out the back doors.

  
" Anyone have anything?" Fury asked.

  
" Yep! Found them!" Stark said." What do ya say Rhodie? Let's light it up." 

  
" Let's do it." Tony and Rhodes powered up and fired a few light rounds to light up the grounds. Barton got ready.

  
" There you are you little buggers..." Clint said. " Are we warning them? Or shoot to kill?"

  
" Shoot to kill. They messed with the wrong team." Fury said." Any word yet on NightCrawler?"

Storm answered. " The bullet went straight through. We're still cleaning him up, there's a lot of blood and he's passed out. I think he'll be all right, we just need to monitor him and keep the wound clean. " 

  
" Thank you Storm. Are you all still safe?" Charles asked.

  
" Yes we're all right." Storm said.

  
" Can you spare Rogue? We could use some lightning to help our guys see better." Fury asked.

  
" Yes, it's ok, Kitty and I can handle this, be careful Rogue." Storm made eye contact with her.

  
" I will. " she said and ran out to meet her team. Bursting through the doors she stopped about 50 feet from the back entrance, there's a nice clearing she levitated up into the air and started creating wind and lightning, Thor looked up and saw her, his heart was filled with pride watching her work. The only problem with her up in the air, it made her an easy target. She was being shot at by a couple concealed snipers. 

  
" Anybody have eyes on these snipers? The only thing helping me is the wind changing the bullets course!" Rogue hollered. 

  
" I see one of 'em, hold tight Rogue , I've got your six!" Hawkeye said.

  
" THANKS Hawkeye!" She hollered.

  
" You're welcome doll! I can't see the other one. Anyone else have some night vision working?" 

  
A bullet wizzed past her head.  
" Damn it! Guys I'm a sitting duck I gotta come down before they get me." Rogue said. 

  
"We're coming to cover you!" Ironman said and he and Rhodes headed her way. But just as they were in range two bullets caught Rogue. One in her thigh and one in her upper arm. She screamed and lost concentration, dropping toward the ground, Logan was close by and broke her fall with his body. The wind knocked out of her and she gasped to breathe. Steve came in just as Rhodes and Ironman closed in as well. They covered Logan as he hurried to help her.

  
" Where are you hit?" He was beyond concerned.

  
She still gasped for air but pointed to her arm and leg.

  
" Twice?! Those fuckers!Come on baby, let's get you inside. " he gently lifted her into his arms, Steve ran behind them deflecting bullets with his shield.

" I'll keep watch over the door, get her inside!" Steve said.

  
" Team, all targets have been destroyed!" Maria Hill informed them. 

  
" Ground crew, search them, find out who they were. My guess is Hydra but better be sure. Bring them in and we'll figure out how to dispose of them. " Nick said.

  
" on it!" They all acknowledged.  
They spread out and collected the bodies. Wolverine brought Rogue down to Storm. Kitty had helped prepare another table.  
Kurt was in a bed resting near by.

  
" Storm!" Logan said.

  
" How bad is it? "

  
" Her thigh and bicep. I think the arm was just grazed but I can't tell, there's still a lot of blood."

  
" It hurts like Hell!" Rogue said kind of raggedly.

  
" Okay, Kitty, can you grab a gown please?" Storm was all business but still showed compassion.

  
" Yep, be right back." Kitty walked through the wall to the closet filed with supplies."

  
" Gotta get this suit off. I'm going to cut it. We have more where that came from." 

  
" All right." Rogue could finally breathe again.

  
" You can go Logan." Storm said.  
He and Rogue locked eyes, he saw her worried look.

  
" Storm can he stay? Please?" Rogue asked.

  
" All right, but I'm going to have you nearly stripped in a second."

  
" I don't care, I am just afraid of the pain, might need something hard to grab onto.. ya know?"

  
"All right. He can stay." Storm eyed them both.

  
" Why isn't she fast healing? We've had contact recently."

  
" She expended a vast amount of energy out there it may be hindering her healing process." Charles spoke up as he wheeled up to them. "Get some rest tonight, do not report to class tomorrow, I want you to rest tomorrow, your classes will be covered."

  
" I will. Thank you Professor. How is Kurt?"

  
" Resting. We sedated him and have him on a plasma IV, he lost a lot of blood but should be all right. " Storm said.

  
Rogue laid up against the upright bed , she was feeling exhausted.

  
"How bad's the pain?" Logan asked softly, coming to her side.

  
" Sucks a lot. My leg is horrible. My arm's not as bad. Thanks for breaking my fall." She looked pitiful.

  
" Anytime. Just try to keep the bullet holes to a minimum though all right?" He grinned then reached out for her gloved hand.

  
"Deal." She sounded tired.

  
" All right , I'm going to cut your suit off now."Storm said.

  
" Okay." Rogue said. She was all right until Storm got to her leg.

  
The jostling aggravated her wound and suddenly blood spurted in the air once the cloth was removed.

  
" Damn it, looks like it hit your femeral artery. Logan come here, put pressure on her leg now before she loses too much blood!"  
Logan took the large absorbant pad and pressed hard, holding the outside of her leg to immobilize it and pushing down on the wound. Storm continued to undress Rogue who was trying to be brave but the pain in her leg still brought tears to her eyes. She clutched the sheet underneath her.

  
" Ow. I'm trying really hard to be strong I swear!" She whimpered

" You're doing great sweety. Hang in there. I might have to do surgery, you're not healing fast like Logan." 

  
"Rogue, take off one of your gloves and touch me." Logan said as she was turning pale.

  
" I don't have good control right now!"

  
" Damn it! Do it Rogue! It'll help!"he commanded.

  
She took off one glove and stretched out her hand. She could just reach his face, so she lightly cupped his cheek. Then a surge of energy pulled from Logan making his knees buckle. He grasped her wound, but felt weak.

  
" Let go! Rogue, let go! It's working!" Storm said. " The artery is knitting itself back together! Kitty get Logan a gurney!"

Kitty hurried with gurney and pulled it close. She helped Logan fall on it. He was weak and looked over to Rogue, her face was still pale but she was on the mend all ready. He knew he'd heal too.

  
" Are you ok?" Rogue asked.

  
" Sure. I'll be fine soon, so will you." 

  
Storm finished dressing Rogue's wound. The artery was almost closed, by morning her leg should be back to normal. Her arm was just a graze, and healed halfway within an hour. The team filtered in to check on the injured folks. They were surprised to see Logan weak on the gurney.

  
" What happened to him?" Clint asked.

  
" I did. He donated his healing to me so I would be all right."

  
" Damn. Good thing you have the powers you both do, seems like they kind of work well together." Clint said. 

  
" Yeah, sort of. " Rogue said.

  
"And this situation is why I'm making you and Storm some armor. You need protection. We should have a suit ready by next week for each of you. If they work out then I'll have some made for everybody. Right now my main concern is our girls up in the air." Tony said.

  
" Thank you Mr.Stark. I appreciate you looking out for my team." Charles said.

  
" My pleasure, truth is,we could use some people with your unique talents around." 

  
" I agree." Nick said." I'm impressed by how things went, though I'm sorry we had some injuries. How is Mr. Wagner ?"

  
" Sedated and resting. I have him receiving some extra plasma. His wounds are the worst, but he's stable. Rogue is healing fast, Logan should be fine by morning too."

  
" All right, it's been a long night, let's all go get some sleep and let these folks sleep." Nick said." Professor? Care to have a nightcap?"

  
" Yes, I think one may be in order. Come to my office Director. Good night all, I'm proud of you all. Thank you."

  
Charles and Nick left. Steve came over to Rogue.

  
" No offense, but you look pretty awful, does it still hurt?" Steve asked.

  
" A bit, yes. Should be fine tomorrow. Thank you for the cover getting me inside."

  
" That's what friends are for. I know you'd have my back. "

  
" I would." She agreed.

  
" Well, rest up now, I'm going to head back and get some sleep."

  
" Good night Steve." She said.

  
" Good night. " He turned and left. The crowd dropped as Storm kept shuffling people to the door.

  
" All right, my patients need their rest. All of you do. You can stop by in the morning. I gotta get them settled for the night."

  
She and Kitty helped Rogue and Logan to beds. Rogue couldn't put pressure on the leg, but did her best to get into the bed. Logan was weak, but he too was able to get into bed. He rolled to face Rogue.

  
" Thanks Storm. For everything." He said.

  
" You're welcome. Now, do you two need anything at all before I turn in?"

  
" Water." They said in unison.

  
" No problem, Kitty you can go if you want. I'll get everyone some water."

  
" Thanks. I will in a few. All right you two, no funny stuff while you're alone..." Kitty grinned." Good night guys."

  
" Night Kitty! " They both said weakly.

  
Storm came to by with their water.

  
" All right guys, here you go. Rest now. I'll be by around 7 to check on you, I'll bring you some clothes to change into."

  
" Thank you Storm. " They both said. 

  
" If Kurt needs anything you can call me, I'll keep my phone by my bed. Good night guys."

  
She left and finally it was quiet in the room.

  
" Logan?"

  
" Yeah Rogue?"

  
" I know I've given you a hard time since you came back."

  
" You had the right to."

  
" I know, but, you've now saved my life again. Now I am grateful to have you here. I would've died from that wound for sure if you hadn't been here." 

  
" Hey, make some room for me over there. I want to sit with you."

  
" Ok." She scooted over so that Logan could fit.

  
He got up and carefully came to sit by her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they sank back on the bed. Her head resting on his gowned chest. 

  
" Why didn't you let me just kill Victor? I've seen what he's done to you and your old friends. " Rogue asked softly. He sighed, exhausted but responded.

  
" I truly thought we could get some answers out of him. I should've known better."

  
" If out ever happens again I'm doing it." 

  
He looked at her appalled." Rogue you're no killer."

  
" Knowing what I do? I'd do it in a heart beat so he could never hurt you again." She said. Looking away.

  
Logan reached over and turned her chin so she had to look in his eyes." You are no killer Rogue. You are kind and good."

  
" Until someone screws with the people I love, then it's a different story Logan." Her eyes were hard set on his.

  
" Is that so?" He said softly. 

  
" Yes. "


	12. 12

Taken aback by her comment Logan studied her face a moment.

  
" The people you love?" He asked.

  
" Yes Logan."

  
" Anna Marie, do you love me?"

  
" I always did, never stopped really. That's why it hurt so much and why I was so angry with you. I never stopped loving you. I tried so hard to move on. Only you and Remy affected me so strongly. But it was you way before I ever met him. "

  
" Jesus Rogue , you surprise me!" He was shocked by her words. 

  
" I'm kind of surprised that I'm admitting it now, but I almost died again tonight, and if you hadn't been here I surely would have."

  
" Fuck, I love you too kid." He smiled though his eyes so showed his exhaustion. 

  
" Even though I was a complete bitch to you when you came back?"

  
He grinned, " I think that might have made me want you more."

  
" You're demented." She smiled weakly.

  
" Yeah, but we've known that for years."

  
" True. So, what do we do about this?" 

  
From across the room a raspy German voice was heard." For da love of God, kiss her all ready! You two are making it hard for me to sleep."

  
" Kurt! You're awake!" Rogue said happily. 

  
" Da, you two keep me up! "

  
" I'm sorry! We'll try to be more quiet. But, how are you feeling?"

  
" Like a bus run me over many times. Vat happen to you two? Rogue, how you almost die?"

  
" I was shot too. One bullet hit my femeral artery, I lost some blood, but Logan was here, he gave me some of his life force so I could heal."

  
" How you feel now?"

  
" Tired and sore, but I should be mostly all right morning. " Rogue said. 

  
" Good. I'm glad. You two need each other. Keep each other safe. Now, if you don't mind, I like to sleep. And Logan, kiss da girl all ready! Geez man!" Kurt was wiped out and closed his eyes sighing.

  
Logan shrugged and looked at her with fire in his tired eyes. " You heard the man." He touched her cheek lightly, a slight tug on his life force tingled a bit, but she did her best to control herself.

  
" Shut up and kiss me like you mean it Logan."she who's who is whispered.

  
" You got it toots." He sank his hand into her hair and held a fistful of it as he kissed her with what strength he had left. She sighed as she succumbed to him. 

  
They were too tired to kiss for very long, but they enjoyed the moment wholeheartedly.  
When they pulled apart Logan reached down and pulled the blanket from their feet to cover them.

  
" We should really try to sleep too." He said.

  
" Yeah, I agree."

  
" All right, where's the switch to lower the top of this thing?"

  
" On my side, here, I'll get it. " She said and found the remote to lower their heads." Can you reach the light dimmer?"

  
" Sure." He dimmed the light over the bed sufficiently." There we go."

  
" Nice. Good night Logan." 

  
" Good night Anna Marie. Sweet dreams baby. No nightmares all right?"

  
" I can't give any guarantees of that. I just hope for rest."

  
" Me too. " he kissed her softly, making her melt. They got settled

  
Logan kept a heavy arm around her, pulling her close. The feeling of her by his side just felt right. It made him happy to have her finally tell him her feelings. He had hoped it would go that way, but knew there was the possibility that she'd stay angry forever. Now he smiled in the dark as she rested on his chest, the gown protecting him from her powers. After a very long day, they finally fell asleep as, Kurt had. Seven O'clock came and Storm came in quietly to check on everyone. She was surprised to see Logan and Rogue in the same bed, but she did not judge, they had been through a lot and if they were able to comfort each other so be it, they were adults after all. She went over to Kurt's bed first resting her hand lightly on his forehead to check for fever. A dark hand reached up to touch hers.

  
" Kurt! You're awake! " Storm gasped. She was pleasantly surprised." How do you feel sweetheart?"

  
" Like a truck run me over. But I will live."

  
" Oh, that's great news! I'm so glad you're all right!" She placed a light kiss on her boyfriends lips.

  
" I miss you last night, I had to listen to those two lovebirds for awhile, they talk and talk..." 

  
" Things seem to be pretty positive though. "

  
" I think they finally see each other for what they are. They need each other. Together is right."

  
" Oh, that makes me happy. Now, let me take a look at these wounds. I better change the dressing. " she went back to the task of caring for her man. Once he was settled she went to wake up Logan and Rogue.

  
" Good morning..." she said softly, Logan stirred first. 

  
" Hey." He felt much better than when they had come in. 

  
" How are things?" Storm asked cocking an eyebrow at him. 

  
" Better."

  
" I see. You healing from her draining you?"

  
" Yeah, not 100% but much better than I was. Slept well ."

  
" Looks like it." She grinned. " Here's some sweats for you." She laid them at the end of the bed. 

  
" Thanks. Hey. Rogue? Wake up kiddo. " he gently nudged her, she buried her face in his chest." Hey, Storm's here to check on you. " he said. 

  
" Oh! Good morning. " she looked up sleepily. She reached for the control to raise the back of the bed. 

  
" How's that leg?"

  
" Better, but still sore."

  
" Let me take a look. " Storm said. Rogue pulled away the blanket and sheet and let Storm remove the bandages and clean the wound again. " It looks much better, I bet by tomorrow morning you'll be ok to remove this. Good thing Logan was here."

  
" Tell me about it. Can we go in a little bit? I kind of want a shower..."

  
" I think so, we'll see if you can stand on it, if not I can get you crutches. And as long as Logan feels strong enough I think that would be fine. But you two better take it easy today."

  
" No problem." Rogue said.

  
" Deal." Logan said.

  
" All right, let's see if you can walk." Logan got up and went to her side of the bed to help her to her feet.

  
" All right, upsy-daisy." He said as he held her hands.

  
" Oh, boy. Yeah this hurts. But I can put some weight on it." 

  
" Ok, let me get you some crutches then you can get dressed. I'll send home some bandages too."

  
" Thanks Storm." Rogue really appreciated Storm's kindness.

  
In walked Kitty and Pete.

  
" Hey! You're up!" Kitty said.

  
" Yeah we are." Rogue smiled.

  
" How you feeling?" 

  
" Like shit but better than last night."

  
" I bet! Hey, what are you doing in her bed Logan? I told you two no funny business."

  
" Nothing funny about last night. " Logan said. 

  
" How are you doing?"

  
" Better, just a bit tired now. And hungry! Rogue, as soon as Storm gives us the clear, let's blow this place and get dressed and go for breakfast."

  
" Deal. Yeah, I'm starving! You guys want to join?"

  
" Thanks, but we're working today."

  
" Oh, ok. Guess it's just us then." Rogue said.

  
" That's all right. I can't think of any better company. "

  
" We just wanted to check on you guys. Get some rest today all right?" Kitty said. " We'll see you guys tomorrow."

  
" Will do. You going to be home later?"

  
" No I'm going to Pete's tonight after practice." 

  
" Ok. See you tomorrow then " Rogue said.

  
" Ok guys, here's some bandages and antiseptic and some crutches. Keep the wound clean." Storm handed them a little bag of supplies.

  
" You really don't know how much i appreciate it. Thank you Storm. You're the best!" Rogue said.

  
Smiling Storm said, " Thanks, now seriously, take it easy today both of you. I have to get back to work now. Kurt's resting more, so let him be."

  
" All right. Thanks for bringing clothes. " Logan said.

  
" You're welcome. "

  
Logan turned to Rogue. " Let's get changed and get out of here."

  
" Yes. Hey can we swing by the locker rooms, I'd like to pick up my gym bag."

  
" Sure." 

  
They changed into the sweats that Storm had provided. Then getting situated with the crutches Rogue was ready to go. 

  
" Let's go." Rogue said.

  
Just as they made it to the front of the school after grabbing their gym bags ,Nick Fury pulled up in a black SUV. He got out and walked up to them.

  
" You two look rough. Need a ride?"

  
" That would be great if you don't mind. " Rogue said.

  
" No problem. Where you headed? "

  
" Home." They both said.

  
" All right. Let's go. " Fury opened a door for Rogue, Logan helped lift her into the seat then handed her the crutches. She got settled and he climbed in beside her.

  
" Whose place first?" 

  
" You can drop us both at Rogue's, we can call a cab from there if necessary. " Logan said.

  
" All right. " Fury agreed. " You two fought hard last night. We found out that they were definitely with Hydra."

  
" Figures." Logan said cynically.

" I actually have a question for you both. I see why Charles values you on his team. After the mission is over, we intend on staying in touch, but I was wondering if you'd consider joining our team part time. Go on assignment with us from time to time. And Rogue, Stark has a suit of armor being made for you. Vibranium mesh but he's having thin plates of the same metal alloy used in his and War Machine's suits to help protect you. "

  
" Yes he told me about it. After last night I agree that it's necessary."

  
" So that being said, would you two consider my offer? Wolverine, you're a hell of a fighter, we could use the likes of you too."

  
" I think that's something we need to discuss. We need some time to think about it."

  
" Of course, and That's why I brought it up now. We don't need an answer right away."

  
" Not to be greedy, but is it a paid job?" Logan asked.

  
" Of course."

  
" Well that's good to know. I plan on taking Rogue away for a little R&R after this mission. How soon are we talking."

  
" We'd come find you. Hell Dr.Banner has been known to go halfway across the world from time to time. We always find him, we'd find you."

  
" Hmmm, I'm not sure, but we will think about it." Rogue said.

  
" Well, that's all I can ask for then. Ah, here's your stop." 

  
" Thank you Director." Rogue said." We will consider your offer."

  
" All right then. Get some rest now. "

  
" Will do." They both said. 

  
" See ya Director."Logan said. Logan climbed out and extracted Rogue's crutches as she slid to the edge of the seat, swinging her legs out the door. Logan held the crutches for her as she arranged herself. Carefully she dropped her good leg to the ground and got a comfortable grip on the crutches. Logan took their bags and followed her to her apartment door. 

  
Unlocking it, she hopped and Logan came in behind her. 

  
" Where do you want your bag?" 

  
" Can you take it to my room please? Drop it on my bed?"

  
"Sure."

  
" Thanks. Hey, do you want anything to drink?"

  
" Uh, yeah, do you have orange juice and maybe some vodka?"

  
" A bit early isn't it?"

  
" Not after the night we had. " he hollered from her room. He came out and watched her trying to get the bottle out of the fridge without falling.

  
" Easy." His voice was gentle." Let me help. "   
Exasperated, Rogue hobbled to the side and went to grab two glasses from the cabinet instead. 

  
" Take a seat, I'll bring it over." He said while filling the glasses. " I wasn't kidding about the vodka, you have any?"

  
" Yeah, in the cabinet under the microwave."

  
" Great! You want some?"

  
"Yeah, what the Hell?" She was tired. 

  
" That a girl." He approved, adding the booze and brought the drinks over and sank down onto the couch.

  
" Thanks. " She accepted the beverage. 

  
" Yep. " he took a long drink, appreciating his mixture. " That's good vodka."

  
" It was a gift. " she tasted hers." Oh Hell. You trying to get me drunk?"

  
" Not after the other night when you told me to fuck off." Logan joked.

  
" I told you, I don't remember any of that..."

  
" I am just messing with you. Really, I just wanted to take the edge off last night."

  
" I promise you, if Victor comes around again, you better get to him before me. If I get the opportunity to take him out I am doing it."  
Logan worried about her talking that way.

  
"You sound like him. Do you absorb personalities too?"

  
She nodded. " Yes. At times. But I saw things that he did. I felt things that he felt when he did them...Oh Logan, he's so twisted...he loves hunting you." Her eyes sought his." The things I absorbed from him...I may have more nightmares. He tortured so many people...and he liked it!" Before she realized it hot tears dropped from her eyes. " He scares the shit out of me. Maybe even more than Magneto."

  
" Oh Rogue. He's not ever laying a hand on you. I promise you! I won't ever let him near you again."

  
" Logan, he's so evil."

  
" You absorbed some of me , you know that some of those things I did too at one time..."

  
" Logan, the difference is, you're good, you knew it was wrong and you've stopped. You are going to do more good now that you're back."

  
He thought a moment about her words.   
" I do want to do good. Hey, stop crying, I can't stand watching you cry. I don't know how to fix it." Logan was helpless.

  
" I'm sorry, the feelings inside me are overwhelming. I feel like my good is battling Victor's evil. I don't feel right."

  
" It's all right. Come here." He reached out to pull her carefully onto his lap. She sat sideways across his lap. He brushed her hair over her shoulder.

  
" Anna Marie, what we talked about lastnight..."

  
Her eyes flew to his."I meant it."

  
" All right. I just wanted to know if we are still on the same page."

  
" We are. Last night made me open my eyes and my heart."

  
" God. I'm glad to hear this. You have made me so happy by telling me this." He had a hand on her back, with his other hand he caressed her cheek. " I haven't felt this happy in a long time, if ever. I'm glad I took the chance to come back. It wasn't wasted. "

  
" I still feel terrible for things I said to you. "

  
" Don't. I deserved it, but you have such a fire in you. It's sexy Rogue. I like when you stand your ground. You're strong. That's beautiful."

  
" You do?"

  
" Damn right I do! I told you the other day, you're fierce, and that's beautiful. But you're so many things. You're smart, I watched you with some of your students, that's sexy too. You're a great teacher. You're a great fighter , you hold your own woman. Watching you in battle is amazing and scary." 

  
" Why scary?"

  
" Because, I could lose you. But as long as we're paired together things will be all right. I'd give you my life force every damn time so you'd heal. I kind of didn't mind recovering together last night. "

  
"Where do we go from here?"

  
" I'm thinking of taking you back to your room, but we really should eat first."

  
" They told us to take it easy..." her eyes flashed to his. 

  
" Oh, you will...I'm just about back to normal all ready...some food in me? I'm going to be fine."

  
" Oh." She said meekly.

  
" But you know, I think maybe you deserve a preview of what I have in mind." His eyes sparkled and he cupped her head in his hand and kissed her in one smooth motion. Her breath caught and she rested one arm on his shoulder and her other hand rested on his chest.

  
He slowly let his hand at her back roam up under her sweat shirt and touch her soft skin. The familiar tug at his life force was there, but it was only light. She must have been concentrating very hard. She felt his rough hand tingling on her skin and goosebumps began to rise. Logan's hand started to work at her shoulders, he could feel a couple knots and rubbed at them. A moan escaped her when he hit on a sensitive spot. He growled a little. 

  
Pulling back, she was afraid she'd lose her focus. " Careful." 

  
" No. You have more control than you know. I barely feel anything." He then nuzzled her neck making her sigh. Her breathing had started to increase and he knew he was affecting her. He still rubbed at her shoulders and at the back of her neck. Her muscles started to relax. He bit her lightly on the neck.

  
" Logan!" She gasped.

  
" Mmhmm?" He kissed her jawline.

  
" Careful with the hickeys...I'm a teacher and have to set a good example remember?"

  
" Mmhmm..." he kissed her again on the lips, his tongue exploring her hot mouth. She was getting very turned on. He could tell, so he stopped. 

  
" Why are you stopping?" She gasped.

  
" Because. If we go any further we're going to your bedroom to finish this. But we need to eat to get our energy up. We can continue after breakfast..."

  
" Oh you have to be kidding..."

  
" Oh no lady. I intend on finishing this, that was just a preview. Now? Breakfast. Let's get changed and go." She looked indignantly at him." The sooner we go the sooner we get back..." 

  
" All right. " She started to stand but the pain shot up her leg and she grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. 

  
" Easy, you're still in a lot of pain. "He steadied her.

  
" Yeah. It was all right while I wasn't on it."

  
" Come on I'll help ya." He carefully stood and looped his arm around her waist. Together they slowly made their way to her room so that she could change her clothes. 

  
" Ok, I'm going to change."

  
" You need a hand, let me know. " his grin was filled with mischief. 

  
" Ok." She slipped her pants off and reached for a pair of black leggings that were on the back of desk chair. She was afraid that jeans would be uncomfortable on her leg. It took some work, but she shimmied them up and then went to grab a clean bra and long soft flannel top to put over a white tank top. 

  
" Logan?" She called out. 

  
" Coming!" He opened her door.

  
" I need help putting my shoe on, my leg won't bend far enough for me to reach it." 

  
" No problem." He kneeled down, grasping her calf , lifting her leg so he could help her out. Once the shoe was on he didn't get up. Instead, he pulled her legs apart so that he was in between them. He looked up at her , he heard her suck in a breath at their closeness.

  
" What?" She asked slightly breathless.

  
" Just admiring the view. You're fierce, but so lovely Anna Marie."

  
" You're delusional, I'm disgusting, I still need a shower..."

  
" Oh we'll get to that when we come back...but for the moment, let me just look at you. You've turned into such a beautiful woman. You were a cute kid, but as an adult...fuck..."

  
" Am I really that different?"

  
" Yes, but it's wonderful. Or maybe it's just because of how long I was away. I'm not sure. But I could just watch you for hours."

  
" Wow Logan..." her cheeks flushed.

  
He rested his hands on her hips," More womanly now, definitely no kid shape here." He squeezed her hips lightly.

  
" Logan..."

  
He took his hands from her hips and cupped her face, pulling her in for a long kiss, he took his hands from her face though as he maintained the kiss, placing them on her chest , squeezing the fullness of her breasts. She sucked in a breath but kept kissing him. Things were getting heated. 

  
Pulling away Logan said," I'm not sure I can make it through breakfast, all I can think about is..."

  
" Logan..." she panted as he still massaged at her chest.

  
" No little girl here either..." his lust filled voice struck her to her core. 

  
" Logan, you're making me crazy. "

  
" How long since you've...?"

  
Rogue clutched at his shoulders. " I'm not comfortable saying..."

  
He nodded, " I thought as much. Come on. Let's go eat, I'm determined to finish what we've started here, but I need food first and so do you. "

  
" You're leaving me in this state?"

  
" What state?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

  
" The female equivalent of blue balls."

  
He grinned." It'll make it better later."

  
" Fuck , Logan ." She ran a hand through her hair.

  
" Eventually. Come on we need to eat."

  
" I could make us something." She tried. 

  
" Nope, we're going out, I want you anticipating our plans, I want you to melt in my hands."

  
" Logan..." she quivered at the thought. 

  
A sexy grin lit up his face. " You won't regret waiting. Trust me. " he kissed the tip of her nose then got up extending hand to help her up. " Let's go baby." He handed her the crutches and she followed him to the door. 

  
Logan held the door for her. " Can you make the hike to the diner? I can call a cab if you want."

  
" I think I can handle it. I could just fly there, that would make it easier. I just expend a lot of energy when I fly."

  
" No, no flying, you need your energy. If it gets too difficult I'll carry you."

  
" God you're just my knight in shining Adamantium aren't you?"

  
" I'd like to be. " he admitted. 

  
" One day at a time Logan."

  
" I know. " They made their way to the diner and sat in a booth.

  
" Hey, rest your leg on me, don't let it dangle." He reached under and set her leg on his so she could relax it.

  
They ordered a ton of food and completely pigged out. Waffles and bacon and eggs filled their plates and Rogue ordered a fresh fruit salad. Logan was mildly turned on as she speared fruits and ate them, he watched her lips very intently. They had some coffee as well to try to feel more awake. Logan rested one hand on her leg and absently stroked her calf.

  
" Logan, I can't possibly eat any more, let's get out of here."

  
" All right. I'll pay the bill and come back for you. "

  
As he went up to the register to pay in walked Natasha and Clint and Steve. 

  
" Whoa! Look! It's Rogue!" Clint said.

  
" Hey guys!" She waved. 

  
" Wow, you mutants mean business with your healing, you were shot twice!" Clint exclaimed." Pretty badly! How the Hell are you out of bed?"

  
" Well, some of us have rapid healing. Logan has it and I sort of cyphoned it from him. When I woke up the artery had closed back up and my arm was better. I should be just about normal tomorrow. "

  
" It looked pretty bleak last night. I'm glad you're all right." Steve said.

  
" Same here. Thank you for covering us so we could get inside. You helped save my life. I appreciate it. " She was serious.

  
" That's what team members and friends do. You helped us see the enemy, so thank you for the help there." Steve said.

  
Logan came back over. " Hey guys!" 

  
" Hey Wolverine!" Natasha said. Mind if we join you?"

  
" Um well we were just about to leave. We were told to take it easy today."

  
" Logan, let's have just one more coffee and hang out for a few more minutes. Would that be all right?" Rogue asked. 

  
" Sure. If that's what you want why not?" So he scooted into the booth with her and the other three sat on the other side with Natasha in the middle. 

  
" No offense but you guys should probably rest. You look like Hell." Clint said.

  
" None taken, we feel like Hell. That's why we came here though, no energy to make breakfast. " Rogue grinned. Her tired eyes had dark circles under them. 

  
" How's NightCrawler?" Natasha asked.

  
" He's in worse shape than us , but stable now. He's still resting in the infirmary. He woke up for a little while last night though. Unfortunately he doesn't have rapid healing, so it'll take him much longer to get back on his feet. I'm sure he couldn't even teleport right now, his energy is just too low." Rogue answered. 

  
" That's a shame. Maybe we'll stop by and visit him after we eat. Right guys?" Nat asked.

  
" Sure." They both answered.

  
" So what do you two have planned then since you're supposed to take it easy?" Steve asked. 

  
The thought made Rogue blush and Logan reached down and rested his hand high up on her good thigh, giving a light squeeze. The move was not lost on Natasha, she winked at Rogue who blushed more. 

"Uhhh hanging out around the house." Logan said.

  
" That sounds...relaxing..." she said.

  
" Oh for sure. " Rogue answered.

  
" Well, hey. Here comes your food, why don't we go so you all have more room to eat?" Logan suggested. 

  
" You don't have to. " Steve said.

  
" We really should get back. I'm feeling like a nap is in my near future." Rogue said.

  
" Well have a good day guys!" Logan said as he helped Rogue to her feet again. She wasn't too bad on crutches. 

  
" By guys!" She smiled and waved.

  
" See ya!" Clint said.

  
" Bye!" Both Steve and Nat said.

  
The Avengers enjoyed their meals and chatted through their breakfast. Logan and Rogue went back to her place. 

  
" It's a nice day out." Rogue mused.

  
" Yes it is." 

  
They arrived and once again Logan opened the door for her. Following her in. She went to the couch and sank down into the comfy cushions. 

  
" How's the leg?"

  
" Aching a bit. "

  
" Hmmm, I was hoping you'd be feeling better, but that's all right. I still intend on taking your mind off of it. " 

  
" Oh really?"

  
" Yep." He sat down by her. " Give me your feet, I'll get those shoes off."

  
She swung her legs around and placed them in his lap. He slid both shoes off but then started rubbing her feet.

  
" Oh that feels nice. " she sighed.

  
" That's nothing..." Logan worked slowly up her calf muscles. His strong hands rubbed the ache out of her muscles. " You run a lot don't you?"

  
" Mhmmm. Sometimes it helps me clear my mind. "

  
" You've got great legs!"

  
" What are you doing?" She asked as hand slinked its way to her knee, massaging it.

  
" Just helping you relax. I know you're nervous about things. So I'm going slow..."

  
Her heartbeat fluttered, and she flushed again. " Oh."

  
" I'm telling you right now, I'm going to help you...release all your tension. But I'm taking my time, I want you to understand how you make me feel. I'm going to spoil you as it should be. Right now, that means I'm taking your needs into my hands. You were embarrassed to tell me how long since you've... Come." He didn't hold back for fear of embarrassing her this time he wanted the raw words to effect her. She sucked in a breath and he slid his hand up her good thigh smoothly." I'm not embarrassed to tell you how sexy you are right now. Your face is flushed. I can hear your breathing increasing. I know you feel our chemistry."

  
"Oh I'm feeling something right now..." she closed her eyes as his hands carefully clasped her legs, pulling her into his lap again. This time he slid his hand up inside the front of her shirt, trailing his fingers on her skin. His hand made contact with her breast and she leaned into his touch.

  
" Oh God..." she sighed as the tingling low in her belly increased.

  
"Let me do all the work. " he said sensually.

  
" Uh-huh." She sighed.

  
Logan stripped her of the flannel shirt and then her tank top. He removed his own T-shirt and undershirt as well. She trembled slightly.

  
" You're trembling. It's all right. " he kissed her lips softly, no urgency this time just pure sweetness. He felt her still trembling so he went back to her sports bra and started caressing her again in a soft circular motion.   
A moan exited her throat and she clutched at him.

  
" Logan, you're making me...crazy..."

  
" That's the idea doll. Tell me what you need."

  
" I need you to help me."

  
" Help you what baby?"

  
" Oh , God." She squeeked when he lightly flicked her nipple." I need you to help me finish..." her eyes pleaded with his. 

  
" Mmmmm, we'll get there. " he kissed her hard. Then his hand plunged down to where she needed him most.

  
She grabbed onto him , wrapping her arms around his neck. He began slowly teasing her, feeling her start to soak through her leggings. 

  
" You're just about ready to blow aren't you?" He asked. 

  
" Damn it Logan!" She whined.

  
" Mmmm patience Rogue..."

  
He worked at her from the outside of her pants but found he couldn't take much more himself. Feeling her most intimate spots made him rock hard and his jeans strained to contain him. He needed to feel her skin so he carefully removed his hand only to slide it in the front of her pants.

  
"Logan!" She gasped at the feel of his fingers touching her. 

  
One finger slid between the folds of her skin, making contact with the dampness he had created.

  
" Oh baby, you're ready all right. No more waiting." He started a slow motion moving his finger around just to get it wet enough before he entered her with it . Then he moved it in and out nice and smooth making a steady pace. She was slick and before long he had her bucking on his hand in his lap. She cried out his name when she finished. Then she fell against him, burying her face in his chest.

  
" God that was beautiful." He sighed, and kissed her cheek." You're gorgeous any day, but my God when you came for me...I just about lost it myself!" He smiled.

  
" Dear God!" She tried to catch her breath. " I don't know what to say." 

  
" Oh, you don't need to say anything. I've been dying to do that. Well worth the wait right?"

  
" Fuck. Yes." She snuggled into him. 

  
" That's my girl. " he kissed her forehead. " How hard are you concentrating ? I don't feel you pulling at me ."

  
" Not real hard, I can't believe I focused long enough to get there."

  
" I am glad you did. How's your leg now?" 

  
" Mmmmm a bit better. I'd say let me see if I can stand, but my knees are weak right now."

  
Logan chuckled." We'll see later. For now let's just relax here. I like having you in my arms. "

  
" I like finally being here."

  
" It should've been this way all along. God I'm so sorry for eveything. I shouldn't have walked away like I did. " Now he felt sadness at all the time he lost with her that he couldn't make up.

  
" I know. I also over reacted. I'm sorry for that. "

  
" I told you. I deserved it."

  
She sighed in defeat," Yeah, you did. " she watched him, seeing how troubled he really was. " Hey, the fact is, we're here now right? So we can do things now. Start out on a clean slate. I'm ready to forgive you."

  
" You really mean that?" He cradled her against his chest, chin resting on her forehead.

  
" Yeah, I do. I'm too old to hold onto shit that happened so long ago. I always wanted you. Now's my chance."

  
" Damn right girl. And now, you're mine. I'm not letting you go. " he squeezed her tight. " You seem to have more control when you're relaxed. I haven't felt a single tingle of you pulling at my life force."

  
" During meditation I found it easiest to control myself. I guess sex is a form of meditation, guess I should've tried harder with Remy back in the day."

  
" Hell no! Not with him! I'm glad it was me. I'm also not done with you by the way...just giving you a few moments to settle down." 

  
Tilting her head back she narrowed her eyes," Oh yeah?"

  
" That's right toots. We have all day...and night."

  
She sucked in a breath. " What have we started?" 

  
" Something great. I hope." he stroked her jawline softly.


	13. 13

After lounging a bit they took a long steamy shower together. Taking turns washing each other. In the shower, Rogue took some time on him, he supported her so she wouldn't fall on her sore leg. With his hands holding her hips left her hands free to roam all over him. She took her time sudsing him up avoiding his erection, driving him insane.

  
" Rogue you're killing me." He groaned, eyes closed. 

  
" Hmmmm no, this is just payback from before breakfast." She nipped his nipples lightly, an evil smirk on her lips.

  
" You're evil woman. I'm going to take you here sore leg or not! This might be a poor time to ask you this, but are you on birth control?" 

  
" I am not. I haven't had a reason to need it in a very long time so I went off it." She stood back slightly to let the soap wash off him.

  
" If I got you pregnant here and now what would your feelings be about it?" He was trying to hold out just a little longer, and talking was helping. 

  
" I'm not sure. "

  
" I'm asking you because I want you. Right. Now. But if we aren't protected, you know the potential consequences."

  
" I do." She reached out and pulled herself up to him so that he was hard against her belly. She rested her arms on his chest and her hands on his shoulders." If you don't take me right now? You better get out. We can figure out the rest later, and my leg is doing somewhat better so. Just be sort of careful, but I think I'll survive."

  
He was very turned on by her directness.   
" Christ! Come here!" He lifted her sore leg his hand skimming along its length. It had healed quite well in just the few hours since they woke. He kept one hand on her waist, but his other hand reached down to the apex of her thighs and stroked her slowly." You're slick. Mmmmmm." He nearly purred. She pressed herself tighter to him. " Eager?"

  
" Yes!" She was very ready for him.   
He kissed her hard, then reached down and guided himself into her. She clutched at him as he kissed her as the shower rained down over them. 

  
"Logan! " she sighed into his mouth.

  
" I've got you." He set a steady pace, feeling her so close he lost control a moment but then remembered her leg and slowed back down.

" Why did you slow down?" She looked up at him. 

  
" I was worried about your leg. "

  
" Fuck my leg! Just do it!"she hissed. She was feeling the need to release. 

  
At her comment he grinned and burried himself into her and crushed her as tightly to him as possible. His chest hair tickled her breasts but she liked it. Finally he felt her muscles starting to tighten, knowing she was about to climax he kept the motion going and was starting to unravel as well. He lost his control and started to let go and the motion of him spilling into her set her off. They clutched each other until they both finished, he leaned against the back of the stall supporting her.

  
" Christ Rogue!" He closed his eyes and they both could not move." I love you!"

  
" I love you too!" She gasped for air still.   
Once they recovered they rinsed off and got out. Wrapping towels around themselves they went to her room.

  
" Let's take a nap." Logan yawned.

  
"Yes. You read my mind. " Rogue agreed.   
She went to grab a pair of underwear and tank top, but he lightly grabbed her hand.  
" Uh-uh no clothes, I'm planning on loving you some more later, they'd just get in the way ." He led her to the bed, took off the towel, draping it on the back of a chair. She suddenly couldn't move, his naked form was just beautiful. Every muscle defined, chest hair clean and fluffy. She then looked down, suddenly he realized where she was looking.  
Grinning," See something you like?"

  
" Oh, uh huh..."she bit her lower lip," I always wondered..."

  
" Really?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

  
" Oh yes." 

  
" Get over here then, something has sprung up, I need help with." He chuckled. And he was right, he was ready to go again. Rogue could limp now, her leg was improving. She slid into bed with him. 

  
" Can your leg handle you being on top?"

  
" I can try. "

  
" You are so fucking beautiful."

  
She blushed, looking into his eyes. " Thank you. You're hotter than I remembered." 

  
" Well, if I did just knock you up, we will have a gorgeous kid."

  
" Logan...crude!"

  
" Hey I'm just saying. Now climb on up, you have work to do before we sleep." 

  
" My pleasure." She got up and straddled him. 

  
" Oh that's my goal baby." He took her hips as she rocked on him. He watched her, admired her physique. " You're gorgeous. I love watching you."

  
" Really?"

  
" Yes." 

  
They took their time. When they finished, they collapsed. 

  
" Okay, even for me three times is a bit more than I'm used to. Let's nap now, what do you say?" He asked.

  
" Yes. You've worn me out." She rested on his chest."wait! I am not convinced that I won't drain you in our sleep. Let me grab my robe."

  
" All right." 

  
She got up and put her robe on protecting his skin from hers.

  
" I'm sorry, it just makes me nervous. And I'd be very upset if I finally got you and woke up to find you dead." 

  
" I understand. Come here." He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip.  
They both sighed and before long they fell asleep. The afternoon slipped away into night. They woke up around 8 O'clock.  
Logan stretched and yawned, then he looked at the clock.

  
" Hey, Rogue? Baby? We should get up. We slept the day away. You have work in the morning, you're not going to be able to sleep tonight "

  
" What time is it?"

  
" Eight."

  
" Oh hell. You're right. Well, now what?"

  
" I could eat. We did kind of have a marathon in here..." he smiled.

  
" I'm hungry too. All right is settled, let's make some food."

  
She got up , unaware of him watching her until he spoke up.

  
" You are one fine woman. " he got up and came up behind her wrapping her tightly in a hug." You have no idea how happy I am."

  
" I kind of do...you're poking me..."

  
" More than that kind of happy...shit. Though, that part is pretty great too." He reached down with one hand trailing it low on her belly.

  
" I thought we were going to eat?" She squeeked as he stroked her with one hand while his other massaged her breast. 

  
" I may have gotten distracted..." he sucked on her neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but enough to make her squirm. " Just one more go. Then we can eat. " he said softly, then nibbled at her earlobe. 

  
" Oh hell...ah....oh.......yes..." she said as he teased her, getting her juices flowing again. She pulled away, but turned to face him, shoving him into a sitting position on the bed. Bracing herself on his shoulders she sank onto him and started to glide on him. He held her so she wouldn't fall and watched her. As she got more into it she closed her eyes but he kept his on her. Roaming to her lips that were swollen some from him ravaging them. To the dark pink, perky nipples. He bent down and captured one in his lips, letting his tongue tease it some. Then he suckled on it causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders and she let out a moan.

  
That turned him on even more, so he did the same to the other side. 

  
" Fuck Logan!" She moved faster. 

  
" Come on baby, come for me!" He was eager to see her release, though her in his arms riding him was Heaven for him. 

  
She was not quiet and shy anymore, she let it out as she came. She cried out in ecstasy as she came causing him to let go too. He liked to wait for her to get hers first, always the gentleman.

  
" okay, seriously, I need food, let's see what we have. "

  
They made some food and spent the evening lounging with her head in his lap. He stroked her silky hair as they talked. Logan told her stories from while he was away, and she shared stories of battles the X-men had fought. Some of which he had seen on the news from time to time. Around midnight they to bed. This time just to sleep. Logan wrapped her up in his arms and they slept deeply, for once the whole night through.   
When her alarm went off she swore and hit the snooze. 

  
" I don't feel like working today." 

  
" No playing hookie today babe." He squeezed her and nuzzled her neck.

  
" No, not today. Hey, my leg feels good again. "  
" Good! I'm going to work it out later..." he nibbled at her ear.

  
The alarm sounded again, and Rogue groaned.

  
" All right, I have to get in the shower. "

  
" need some help?"

  
" What to wash my back?"

  
" More than just your back..." he teased.

  
" Ok but we need to hurry so I'm not late. "  
The whole week flew by as she worked and then both teams came for training after classes. On Friday night as training finished The Professor and Director called a meeting. Everyone gathered to listen to what their mentors had to say. 

  
" May as well get comfortable, we have some news." Charles said.

  
Everyone sat down on the mats on a semi-circle so all could see and hear. 

  
" What's going on?" Storm asked.

  
" We have intel on Hydra's plans with Magneto. Apparently some of their guys aren't very bright, they used unsecured lines of communication and some of our S.H.I.E.L.D hackers picked up some information. They are planning on attacking New York's upper government officials. They intend on taking over and having just mutants and Hydra in the government. Eventually their goal is to take over one state at a time until all our government is run by mutants, they want to take over the country. Now I don't have a problem having mutants in office, but I do have a problem with evil minded mutants in office. Hydra is basically their extra military force. They're mostly the guns, but the mutants are all varied of course, like all of you. We need to intercept their forces this weekend and prevent our officials from being harmed. We are working on alerting them, but we figure if we're able to monitor things, so is Hydra. So we're going to have to do some leg work. There will be teams and we will meet at headquarters first for briefing. Anyone have questions?"

  
" How big are the teams going to be? " 

  
" We're going to do pairs. So we can cover more ground. But we'll be able to communicate, and if finish before others you can join up. We're also working on a safehouse, we will transport our officials to the safe house and keep them safe until the threat is over. We have to get the governor, the lieutenant governor, the comptroller, attorney general and two senators. We're going to work out the teams in the next few days."

  
" Do you have ideas on safe houses?" Barton asked.

  
" We are still working on it. " Charles answered.

  
" I have some news!" Tony spoke up.

  
" Mr.Stark, please take the floor." Charles gestured.

  
" All week I have been working long hours with Dr.McCoy and Dr. Banner and a few of Rhodie's military R&D guys to develop armor for our girls in the sky. We have two protoypes ready. Docs? Can you bring them in? " Tony hollered.

  
Hank and Bruce each brought out a mannequin with Vibranium and Titanium/Gold alloy sheet plating.

  
" These suits are made of the same alloy as mine and Rhodie's suits, but in Vibranium and metal plating to allow full movement but also much more protection. So accidents like the other night don't happen. And not to worry, they are an alloy of metal that can't magnetize, so your old friend Magneto can't use them against you either. Storm, Rogue? Would you try them on? I need to see if we need to tweek anything. "

  
Rogue looked at Storm and grinned.

  
" Yes! We would be glad to!" Storm replied.

  
" They look great! Whose is who's?" Rogue was ecstatic. So was Logan thinking of her having more protection. He had wrapped his arm around her , but released her so she could join Storm.

  
" Storm yours is with Dr.Banner, Rogue yours is with Dr.McCoy. "

  
The women went to the corresponding mannequins and wheeled them to the locker rooms. 

  
They had been assembled into two parts, the top and the bottom, but they zipped up around the waist so they became a full suit. 

  
" Oh. My. God! Storm! You look fantastic! "

  
" Thanks! You do too! "

  
" This is pretty cool, I gotta say."

  
" I agree."

  
" Shall we?" Rogue asked. 

  
" Yes , let's. Hey, how's your leg?"

  
" Completely better."

  
" Great! How are things with Logan?" Storm had noticed their closeness and changes in body language in the training room, Logan always out to protect her. But a new confidence had shone through in Rogue.  
Rogue grinned." Um, well...things have changed."

  
" Good change?"

  
Nodding and blushing." Yeah. I, decided to forgive him. He apologized for not saying good bye when he walked away from here. And I felt it necessary since he saved my life again. He truly cares, I've felt it. I have always cared for him, that's why I was so devastated back then. We've lost some time, but we have the future. "

  
" Wow. Things really have changed. So have you. You were always strong, but you seem much more at ease and confident than you used to be. Like a weight has lifted from your shoulders. I like this change in you. I worried about you for a long time. It is wonderful to see you smile. " Storm hugged her before exited the locker room. 

  
As they walked they felt the suits flexibility and ease of movement. 

  
" I think I really like this suit. I feel very free. And I thought the metal plating would be heavy, but it's not that bad at all."

  
They readied themselves for the reactions of the team. Opening the door they walked in. Logan's breath was taken away, Rogue looked amazing in the suit. There was a lot of reactions, all good.

  
" Well? Ladies? What do you think?" Tony was curious.

  
" I have a question. " Rogue stated.

  
" Shoot!" 

  
" Can I try it out in the air?"

  
" Please do. Give our team a demonstration ladies." He was thrilled. 

  
Rogue and Storm took to the air, trying different moves and being able to execute lots of combat maneuvers. Once they felt they had tested the suits they landed. 

  
" The fluidity is excellent Mr.Stark. It's so easy to move. I tried almost every move I could think of. " Storm informed him with a huge grin.

" How is the fit? Anything pinching or chafing where it shouldn't be?" Stark asked.

  
" No, it feels great!" She smiled. 

  
" How about you Rogue?"

  
" It fits great! I feel the same as Storm. This Vibranium, is the same material as Steve's suit?"

  
" Yep."

  
" Wow, it's very cool. " Rogue smiled from ear to ear. 

  
" You two look cool, and Vibranium is good at body temperature control, you shouldn't overheat or freeze."

  
" Wow. " The women said at the same time.

  
" Thank you for helping to protect Storm and Rogue. " Charles said.

  
" It's my pleasure. Plus, they're no help if they're injured, we gotta keep them safe when they're up there. "

  
" If things work out we may partner up and revamp all your suits for those of you without skin of armor or Adamantium skeletons."

  
" Your contribution is very much appreciated Mr.Stark." Charles commented. " Now, I believe you may go and get some rest. We have a busy weekend coming. "

  
Storm and Rogue went to hit the showers and change back into their street clothes. 

  
" These suits are amazing. I hope Stark does make more suits. They would benefit the team." Rogue said.

  
" Girl,I agree. So, what do you and Logan have planned tonight?"

  
" We're staying in..." Rogue stripped off the top, the bottom of the suit. She reassembled it onto the mannequin. 

  
" Oh it's like that now is it? " Storm grinned.  
Rogues cheeks flamed." We have lost time to make up for?" 

  
" I'm only teasing. There's definitely chemistry with you two. I noticed it all week, but you two communicate very well, you compliment each other."

  
" Thanks Storm. That means a lot. "Rogue looked happily to her mentor.

  
" Absolutely! Now, go get your man. I bet he's waiting ever so patiently nearby for you. You know that Remy Lebeau looks a bit forlorn..."

  
" Well, you know, Firestar is single...maybe we could get them together."

  
" That's not a bad idea. " 

  
Storm had been correct, across from the doors waited Logan in his black jeans, his white tank top and a zip up hoody.

  
" Ladies." He smiled.

  
"Logan." Storm said.

  
"Hey." Rogue felt like a teenager again. She got butterflies just at the sight of him now. She reached up on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on her hips.

  
"You looked hot in that armor!" He growled.

  
" Thanks!" She smiled widely. " Let's go home. I'm tired."

  
" Sure thing toots. Let's go. My place tonight?"

  
" Sure. "

  
They walked out together, her arm looped around his. Things were just falling into place for them. They spent every night together, mostly they had been at Rogue's and Kitty's all week but decided to stay at Logans this night. 

  
" How about I make dinner tonight? " Logan asked. 

  
" That sounds great! What are we going to have?"

  
" Burgers and fries.My special recipe." Logan said. They were outside and had ridden in on his motorcycle. 

  
" That sounds interesting." She climbed on behind him and wrapped herself around Logan. He loved when they rode like this. Grinning from ear to ear they sped off to his place. 

  
" Can we shower first? I feel gross."Rogue asked. 

  
" Sure thing. " he chased her to the bathroom and helped strip her clothes while she peeled his off. He growled excitedly as they climbed into the tub. They took their time and enjoyed the steamy moments, they knew that the weekend was going to be busy, it was finally time to take care of business against Hydra and Magneto. They had to get the government officials some place safe. Once the water turned cold they got out. Rogue put on a slinky, silk nightgown and her trademark silk gloves ,for Logan's protection. Though she did seem to have more control while she was relaxed, she was feeling the anxiety of the mission build. This made her feel less focused and didn't want to hurt him. Grabbing her matching silk robe that was light as a feather she walked out the robe billowing lightly about her, to find him just in his boxer-briefs pouring her some wine, while he had a bottle of beer sitting next to it. 

  
" Good lord, but you are a sight Logan Howlette." She admired every muscle.  
Still feeling the high of their lovemaking in the shower he grinned.

" Oh really? Because I think you are the best looking thing in this room. Though you look better whether all that on the floor..."  
He knew how to make her blush.

  
" Shut it." Her cheeks were crimson. 

  
" I have promised to always tell you the truth kiddo. And that was just the truth. "

  
" You're just too much sometimes. " she came to retrieve the wine glass. " Mmmmm my favorite. Thanks !"

  
" You're welcome. It's the last chance we have to relax until the mission is over. I wanted to help you to calm down, your muscles were tight earlier. "

  
" The shower helped some." She met his eyes and winked at him.

  
" I like the sound of that, come here you. " he pulled her close for a quick kiss.

  
She moved forward, pushing him into the fridge." I thought we were gunna relax?"

  
"Well babe, I find it hard to keep my hands off you..." 

  
Looking up into his eyes so some more, she said, " Same here." 

  
" Come on let's go sit , put our feet up."

  
" Deal." They plopped down on the couch, both letting out loud sighs.

  
" What a week. It's been pretty busy huh?" Logan asked. 

  
" Yeah it has. "

  
" Listen, I meant what I said about taking you away from here for awhile, do you have anywhere you've ever wanted to go?"

  
" Hmmmm, well, I'm not terribly fond of the heat, I'm thinking someplace up north? Maybe Akaska?"

  
" Hmmmm you really are my kind of girl...I like that. We can definitely do Alaska. This is a great time of year to go. We survive this mission? You've got it! I'll book us a great little cabin, and we'll fly there and turn off our phones and no computers, no other people, just us."

  
" That sounds nice. " she daydreamed about it and smiled, fatigue washed over her. Her eyelids felt heavy. She finished her glass of wine in one gulp.

  
" Easy!"

  
" Mmmmm I didn't want to waste it." She sounded exhausted.

  
" I think it's bed time."

  
"Yeah, let's go. What time do you have to meet up with Hawkeye?"

  
" 7. They decided that S.H.I.E.L.D 's helicarrier is the safest place for the government officials. "

  
" I'll be at the school keeping an eye on the kids with Hank and Dr.Banner . I'm thinking of talking with them about figuring out a vaccine for my powers, something based off Steve's DNA or the super soldier serum or something since I can't kill him. Something so I can stop being afraid of hurting you. "

  
Logan squeezed her lightly." You know I heal."

  
" Yeah, but I still can kill you. I'm not ok with that. "

  
" Well maybe our good doctors can come up with something. You go on in, I'll lock up." 

" All right." Rogue yawned on her way to bed and was feeling more fatigued than ever.  
Before long Logan came in and sank into bed with her. The lights went out and they both fell asleep in no time. The only problem was, Rogue's pent up anxiety about the mission gave her terrible nightmares. She dreamt of Victor. That was a problem, he was still swimming around in her mind. At a moment in her dream that Victor lunged for her head on, claws extended ready to tear her flesh to bits she cried out.

  
" Noooo! GET AWAY VICTOR! GET AWAY!" She screamed, scaring the Hell out of Logan who drew his claws thinking Victor was in the room. Then realized that she was dreaming. Drawing his claws back in he took a breath to calm his own nerves, ran his hand through his mussed up hair then turned on the bedside lamp. Gently trying to wake her. He touched her face but felt a bit of pull, so he went to her sleeve covered shoulder instead. 

  
" Rogue? Baby? Wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream, come on. " he coaxed her awake.

  
" Logan? What? The Fuck.....oh I hate him! He's still in my head!" She sat up, putting her head between her knees , trying to breathe slower.

  
" I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Want some warm milk or something?"

  
" No, only time will get him out of my mind. I swear though, I know what I said before, but you better get to him before I do."

  
" Yes, you've mentioned that. Come here, come get cozy, I'll rub your neck until you fall asleep again." He turned off the light and felt her come into his arms. Through the silk he let his one hand massage at her tight neck and his other hand rested on her hip. Eventually sleep hit her again and then he could relax. It was odd, usually he was the one with nightmares, but this night she had a couple more. Before it was morning. 


	14. 14

The alarm went off at 6:30, they both groaned since it had been a terrible night of sleep.

  
" Gotta get moving kiddo." Logan said softly then kissed her lips.

  
That woke her some. " I can't wait for it to be over. Promise me you'll be safe. " she pleaded with him.

  
" You better promise me the same gorgeous. All right, we really need to move. I'll make coffee you get dressed. "

  
All around town X-men and Avengers were doing the same and having similar conversations. Everyone assembled at Headquarters and were split off into groups and they departed after being debriefed on the mission. All the government officials were to be collected and taken to the safety of S.H.I.E.L.D 's Helicarrier. Agent Coulson was running the show up there. On the ground Fury and Xavier delegated and got everyone off on their teams. There was the possibility that the officials were being guarded by Hydra infiltrators, which was going to make things more difficult. Rogue was stationed at HQ with Hank and Bruce. They had a short bit of time while they all waited for the rest of the team to check in, so Rogue took the opportunity to ask about a vaccine against her powers.

  
" Excuse me, Hank? Dr.Banner?"

  
" Yes Rogue what's on your mind?" Hank looked away from the monitor he had been watching. 

  
" I am curious about something, I was hoping perhaps y'all would consider working on something with me sometime in the future?"

  
" What is it?" Hank was very interested, it was not often that she asked for anything, and he had always felt a bit like a father as,well as mentor to the girl, he was nearly prepared to do anything for her.

  
" I discovered on accident that I can't kill Steve Rogers, and since I'm involved with Logan now, I'm concerned about certain aspects of life, involving ...well...I'm sure you can guess...but, put simply, I'm afraid I'll kill him, even with his fast healing. I was thinking that maybe there could be something created involving maybe the super soldier serum or Steve's own enhanced DNA to make like a vaccine or something to help fight my powers? Do you think it could be possible?" She was hopeful.

  
" Well, we would have to run tests on the three of you, but the technology between both our units? We might be able to do something. Dr. Banner, do you think S.H.I.E.L.D might have any access to anymore of the serum for us to study?"

  
" I'd have to talk with Fury, but it could be possible. And I've been wanting a new project to work on in the down time. Yeah, Rogue, I'll talk to Director Fury when things are done and I'll let you know what I find out. "

  
" Gosh, I truly can't thank you both enough. Hank, you know the struggles my powers have been for me over the years. I finally embraced them, but now I'm nearly as afraid of them as I used to be. Thank goodness for Logan's healing factor, but I still can kill him. It scares me a lot, even with every precaution I take."

  
" It has been a rough road for you, but I do think we can try and come up with something to help. " Hank smiled.

  
" Y'all don't know how much it would mean to both of us. I'd do anything to have just a small piece of mind that I haven't killed the person I sleep next to at night. "

  
" I kind of know how that feels..." Dr.Banner said.

  
A couple hours passed, slowly the teams started checking in as they had gotten the government officials safely to the helicarrier. 

  
" Great job team, as you drop off our guests come on back to Headquarters. We just may pull this off. " Fury said. 

  
" Our teams are working well together Director." Charles said.

  
" They are Professor." Fury affirmed.

  
Their conversation was interupted by Rogue.  
" Guys! We have incoming! A security breech at the back side of the property!"

  
" Beast, feel like suiting up? Banner you too?" Fury asked.

  
Hank grinned." Been awhile, but yes I think I will !" He got up and hurried to his locker, changing with lightning speed. 

  
" You sure the big guy is necessary?" Banner was always hesitant to transform now that he had it under control.

  
" Yes! I'm coming too! Rogue how many we talking here?" Nick asked.

  
" I see at least fifty. Looks like some heavy artillary, a couple humvees with turrets. Fuck! Sorry professor..."

  
" What's wrong?" Fury asked.

  
" Victor Creed! Again! That bastard! I'm coming out too! He's going to get what he deserves!" She was fired up.

  
" Agent Hill! Get our friends in the skies back over to Headquarters! We have a security breech. Anyone seen Stark or Rhodes lately?"

  
" Hey Boss! We're about ten minutes out. What? You having a party without us?" Stark responded.

  
" Not intentionally! Get back here double time!" Fury commanded

  
" Roger that." Rhodes said as he and Tony increased speed. 

  
"Game on!" Stark said 

  
Charles sounded the alarm for the kids to get to safety. The oldest students were in charge of the little ones, while all the mutant teachers helped lock down the mansion. The few teachers that weren't mutants stayed with the kids underground.

  
" Hawkeye, Widow? What's your ETA? " Fury asked.

  
" Just arriving with our guests, we're going to be a little bit." Romanoff answered.

  
" Hill , get a couple more jets in the air please."

  
" Yes sir!" She was all business.

  
" They're closing in! "

  
" HQ this is Storm."

  
" Go ahead Storm." Fury answered.

  
" I'm just about there. I'm going to bring some fog to the woods. But I definitely see heavier artillery than our last visit. Victor Creed is leading them."

  
"Damn him! " Rogue went to the arsenal and grabbed two pistols, she was a very decent shot, had been practicing for years at the firing range.

  
Fury came up to her, " Wait! I know you want him. And frankly I do too, he pissed me off! But let's do this right. Professor, I do apologize, but I do feel the way that Rogue does about him."

  
" I understand, there are always casualties in war..." Charles said.

  
" I don't want him to hurt anyone ever again. " she strapped the guns into her hip holsters.

  
" Me either, now, I feel you deserve the score, I will come at him head on, distract him, you come in from behind, and you get him." He looked her square in the eye. 

  
" Got it." She looked respectfully to Nick."Thank you Director."

  
" All right, let's go folks! " Fury said.

  
" YES!" Rogue and Beast said.

  
" Professor, hold down the fort!" 

  
They stormed up the stairs and and stopped in the main hall.

  
" I'll go out the front and meet you around back. " Rogue said. 

  
In that moment more of the team had checked in. 

  
" Banner, you suiting up or what?"

  
" Thought I'd wait til we were outside, I'd hate to destroy anything in here. This place is too nice!"

  
" Right." Fury agreed. " Let's go." The men all exited the back doors, behind them the Professor electronically locked the doors. Rogue snuck out the front, and then those doors were locked as well. " We're Ten minutes out sir." Kitty checked in. Bruce phased into the Hulk, ready to go. Beast was feeling an energy surge, ready to go. Victor came into sight. 

  
" There he is... Hulk, take out those turrets." Fury instructed.

  
" Hulk, Smash!" He lumbered off after one Humvee, they tried to shoot him but the bullets bounced off him. He crushed the first humvee and threw it into the trees. The men got knocked around, but only moderately injured. Then Hulk went after the second. Victor was leading the other vehicles. He stopped in the middle of the clearing, barking orders at his men. 

  
Jumping out of the vehicle he stood tall.

  
" You've interrupted our plans! " he said.

  
" They were shitty plans!" Fury said.

  
" Seems you're a bit out numbered." Creed was very condescending.

  
" Not for long." Fury said as Beast stood nearby .

  
" Well, I'm a bit impatient, I'd wait for your friends, but I'm feeling like I'm ready for battle."

  
Suddenly in came War Machine and Ironman and Storm.

  
" Hey folks! Can we join the festivities? " Stark asked.

  
" You're not going to be much help iron hulks, My boss is coming. " Victor said.

  
" Well, he's not playing well with others today. Guess what ? We're non-magnetic, he can try other things, I'm sure you have some more firepower on the way, in fact we saw it and well, your buddies might be late."

  
" What did you see Stark?"

  
" They had more buddies coming, but Rhodie , Storm and I took care of them. "

  
" We have more where they came from. Fuck this!Attack! " Victor hollered.

  
All his men stormed across the school grounds. Fury shot at Creed to distract him. 

  
"Nice try! Do you know how many people have tried that! I'm like Logan!" 

  
" That's all right, bring it Creed!" Fury yelled.

  
" My pleasure!" Creed responded.  
Beast went on the attack with some guys close to him, Hulk continued smashing vehicles as more arrived . Another unit had shown up. Captain America and Remy Lebeau rode up the front drive way on their motorcycles. They saw Rogue rising in the air, she turned and looked when she heard their bikes.

  
" Hurry! There's about fifty guys for sure, but I think there's reinforcements coming! Victor Creed is mine!" She informed them.

  
" All right Cherie! We hurry!" Remy said. 

  
"Be careful against Creed! You need back up you holler!" Steve said. 

  
" I will I promise." She went through the trees to sneak around behind Victor. Victor was focused on Fury just as planned. Steve leapt up onto the roof and jumped down to join the fighting. Remy had to run around the building but had a couple decks of cards ready to use as his weapons. He charged them and tossed a few right in a row at a line of guys that were coming too close to school. There was a lot of firepower coming from the enemy.

  
The rest of the team finally arrived. So much fighting and small explosions happened. Thor arrived right in the middle of it. He was hungry for battle, so he joined right in. Fury had directed that the helicarrier went into flight as soon as everyone was on board and so it was. The government workers were safe. Wolverine had been instructed to stay on the helicarrier but he chose to leave and join the fight even with the possibility of Magneto showing up, as did Piotr. Rogue finally had her chance and she flew down on Victor as he was punching Fury.  
Standing directly behind him she yelled. " Hey asshole!" 

  
He had Fury by the throat but turned to see who it was just in time to receive a blow from Rogue. She knocked him unsteady, he lost his grip on Fury and stumbled, but his reflexes caught him and he reared back to swipe at her.

  
" Rogue!" Wolverine hollered worried about her he tried to get over there, but he kept being interrupted. She had great reflexes, but Victor's were better, so she started to fly up, but he jumped up and sank his claws into her shoulders and pulled her back to the ground. She screamed in pain as his claws ripped into her flesh in-between her armor plates.

  
" You're dead Creed!" 

  
" I don't think so!" He went to take a swipe at her but was knocked out of her way by Steve and his shield.

  
" I told you! Call for back up!" Steve shouted.

  
" I had him! He's mine! Let me have him Steve!" She jumped up and pounced on Victor while he was disoriented. She had taken off her gloves and finally she landed on his shoulders, immediately reaching down, her hands on both sides of his head. Her eyes glowed with fury and she drained him. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded as she drained him. Every last ounce of Victor was drained. He fell, Wolverine saw him drop.

  
" Rogue!!!!" He clobbered the guy he was fighting and he hurried to her. " No! " 

  
" I told you what was going to happen Logan! You didn't get here first!" Every bit of her anger sucked Victor's life away. But as she drained him the energy it took made her collapse out on top of him. Wolverine hurried to her and Steve finished battling more guys nearby so Wolverine could get there. 

  
"Rogue! " he leapt and landed at her side. He checked for her pulse, it was weak but there. He checked Victor, if he had a pulse it was barely there. He got on his com link and talked with Charles. " Charles! I think Rogue really killed Victor. She's in bad shape unlock the doors when I get close, I'm bringing her in! Anyone else injured?" He looked around. Piotr knocked a guy down on his way to Kitty, she was hurt too. She had taken a bullet to her shoulder, it was a through and through so no bullet needed to be removed. Piotr grabbed her as she cradled her arm and he hollered over to Logan.

  
" Logan, I have Kitty, she needs to get inside too."

  
" All right TinMan hurry! We can't let these guys inside!" 

  
" Coming!" Piotr answered. He was right on Logan's heels.

  
" Our team isn't doing so well." Logan said. 

  
" Hold the door! Hawkeye took a bad hit too! I'm bringing him in! I think he's concussed." Natasha said. 

  
" I'm totally fine Nat! " 

  
" You told me you're seeing double! "

  
" We gotta finish this!" Barton yelled.

  
" WE will, the rest of you guys get to safety! We're almost done! You almost hit ME when you were aiming for the badguy Clint!" Then Barton passed out and his dead weight made her almost drop him." Damn!" Piotr saw it and he set Kitty down, she was weak but could stand, she followed Logan and Rogue inside while Piotr picked up Barton.

  
" I get him, you go fight! I come right back in minute!" He scooped up Barton and ran in right behind Logan.

  
Once they were inside they all went to the Medical wing where Kurt was still recovering. 

  
" Professor we're safe inside! Storm or Hank we're going to need help for Kitty , Barton and Rogue! " Logan hollered.

  
" I'm coming! Storm answered.

  
" As am I. " Hank said just as he broke a Hydra operative's neck." This was fun but medical duty calls! On my way!" Hank messed up a few more guys on the way inside. Storm met him at the door but flung a few bolts of lightning at some guys that were flanking Thor. He looked at her and grinned.

  
" My kind of woman! Thank you!" He smashed a guy in the chest with Mjolnir. The rest of the team cleaned up, the evil mutants fled, the Hydra team was annihilated completely. Everyone was exhausted, the fighting had lasted several hours. WarMachine and Ironman landed and made their way to the portable armor tubes to have their armor removed. Then hit the showers and changed, Banner phased back into his smaller form. Everyone else hurried to shower and meet down in the medical wing to check on the injured. Hank and Storm hurried to get Kittie's bullet hole cleaned up, they had asked a couple of civilian teachers that had medical training to assist as they had in times past. They got Kitty patched up, then Hank went to Rogue, Storm to Clint. The professor had come down as well.

  
" She expended as much power as she absorbed. Even with Logan's and now Victor's rapid healing she's going to need time." Charles said. 

  
" Will she be all right?" Logan and Remy asked.

  
" Look Bub, she's with me now and I'm here for her." Logan said to Remy.

  
" I am concerned just the same. I mean no harm, but I do still care abou' her wellbeing. "

  
" Listen, you two, she needs rest, you let her be if you can't be quiet and calm around her. Got it?" Storm was a voice of authority.

  
" Oui." Remy said. 

  
" Sorry Storm, he just gets under my skin." Logan said.

  
" Well it's not about you two it's about her. Get along or get out. "

  
" Logan, truce?"

  
" All right Lebeau." Logan just wanted Rogue to come around.

  
" Charles? I'm worried, she's muttered some disturbing things. Can you reach her? Put her at ease? Something?" Storm asked.

  
" I will try."

  
Charles came to the table she was on, he placed his hands on her head lightly, but felt a pull at his own life force. He tried for a moment to convey a message to her subconscious.

  
" Rogue, it's me, Charles. You are safe and being cared for. "

  
" Professor? I'm fighting Victor! He's in here! Help me!"

  
" Child, you killed him, he can't harm you anymore. " Charles was growing weak, her pull was stronger than usual.

  
" Charles? Can't you wipe Victor from her mind?" Logan asked. 

  
" I'm afraid not. She absorbed so much of him. I must let go, her pull is very strong with her not awake to shield us. As I said, she'll need time. This was hard on her. I can't say how long before she will wake. "  
She has double healing, why isn't that helping?" Logan asked. 

  
" It is not physical damage that is the problem. She's at war with Victor in her head. Until she conquers him she may not wake. "

  
" Charles! Are you saying she's going to be in a coma?"

  
" I believe so. Storm , for a little while."  
Everyone was shocked. Logan watched her, and stroked her hair. Remy shook his head unable to form words.

  
Thor stepped forward. " I may be able to help."

  
" How Thor?" Storm asked.

  
" In my world we have healers as well but they are different than your healers. Perhaps they could help ." 

  
" You'd take her off Earth?" Logan asked.

  
" Yes." 

  
Maria Hill's voice came in on their coms." WE have incoming! Five miles out! It looks like Magneto and his mutants!"

  
" Damn it! He's here for Victor's body most likely!" Logan said.

  
" Yes. He wants revenge for Victor's death." Charles said.

  
" Collossus, Wolverine, I'm afraid you two have to sit this one out. "

  
" That's all right, I'll keep watch over the girls and Barton. Though I'd just assume tear Erik apart!" Logan said.

  
" I keep guard at doors, just in case." Collossus said. 

  
" Back to work folks! " Director Fury ordered.  
Stark and Rhodes ran to their suit tanks. What was left of the team also suited back up.

  
" Hank, are you going?" Charles asked.  
Hank grinned, " Yes! I rather enjoyed our last visit, made me feel young again." 

  
" All right old friend. Thank you. " Charles said.

  
" You're welcome." Hank grinned.

  
The room became quiet other than a few machines running. Logan hated sitting out on a fight, but he'd never beat Magneto no matter how hard he tried. So he grabbed a chair and sat between Rogue and Kittie's beds.

  
" Hey." Kitty said sounding exhausted.

  
Looking up, he asked, " What's up?"

  
" Go get that portable monitor over there, I want to see how things play out. "

  
" Great idea." He got back up and grabbed the tablet, handing it to her." Here kid. There another one of these things?"

  
" Yeah, over by Kurt. Hey, how's he doing?"

  
" I do much better Miss Pryde." Kurt answered. 

  
" Oh! I thought you were asleep! Sorry Kurt!"

  
" Is ok, I just resting. How is shoulder?"

  
" Hurts like hell! But they gave me some pain meds. It's relaxing some, but now I'm tired. "  
The team assembled as fast as possible in the main corridor.

  
" Hill? What direction are they coming from?"

  
" The front gates this time. Looks like he means business. "

  
" All right, keep your ears on." Fury said .

  
" Yes sir. Our guests are safe. Thought you'd appreciate an update." 

  
" Excellent. " he turned to them," Storm, Stark and Rhodes, out the back, cover us from above. Professor we are ready to leave the building. " 

  
" Very well, good luck. " Charles opened both sets of doors. Everyone flooded outside.

  
" Well now we wait." Stark said as he, Rhodes and Storm hovered above the mansion.

  
" I'm ready to go again. " Rhodes said .

  
" Me too." Storm agreed. " I'm tired of my home being attacked!"

  
Remy shuffled his cards absently as he waited. Ten minutes later Storm saw them coming. 

  
" Here they come. " she said.

  
Magneto and the evil mutants walked up or floated up depending on their skills.

  
" Where is Charles?" Erik asked. 

  
" He's inside with our injured. " Fury said.

  
" Very well. I understand Rogue killed one of my most important men."

  
" He had it coming..." Fury responded.

  
" One could say the same of her now. " Erik said.

  
" She's all ready in bad shape."

  
" But she's not dead, yet..."

  
Stark was angry now." Your guys came here unprovoked, who are you to come here threatening a woman?"

  
" Haven't you heard? I'm Charles's old friend and nemesis."

  
" I have heard. And I understand that you think Mutants should run the world and that non-mutants shouldn't exist...who was your role model? Hitler?"

  
" Um....he escaped from a prison camp when he was younger Tony..." Cipher said in a loud whisper.

  
" Well then he should know better! Coming here, guns blazing!"

  
" Enough! I'm done with this banter. I've come for Rogue, an Eye for an eye...you took one of mine now I'm going to take one of yours! Attack! " Erik instructed his mutants.

  
" Ding! Round two!" Tony said and started shooting beams at evil mutants were closest to the mansion.

  
" You will NOT hurt Rogue!" Remy was pissed and ready to go, he had flung several charged cards at Erik, actually knocking him down. " Hulk?"

  
Hulk turned his way as he tossed a mutant into the trees like a football. 

  
" Hulk! Smash Magneto! For Rogue!" Remy screamed.

  
" Smash!" He took Erik by the arm and smashed him to and fro several times, smashing him on the ground. The last smash made Erik land in the ground. Fighting all over ensued, some of the older students, the Juniors and Seniors had come to aid their Senior team members and Avengers.  
Charles had warned them of the danger, but they all insisted on fighting, it was their school and some of their mentors had been injured. The teens were not ok  
with that. 

  
" Hill! I need that old dusty containment unit dropped over here at the school grounds!"

  
" All right sir, is Banner...?" Hill started to ask .

  
" It's not for Banner! It's for Magneto! Hulk has decommissioned him. But we need to hold him." Fury said.

  
" Got it. We will make a pass by in a few minutes. Where do you want it?"

  
" The front of the grounds in the clearing."

  
" Yes sir!"

  
" Hulk! Make sure he doesn't get up! Containment unit is on its way."

  
Hulk sat on Erik. The Avengers and X-men won the fight again. Some of Erik's team fled as soon as he was out of commission. Some of them stayed and lost their lives. Everyone went and cleaned up again. Hill dropped off the containment unit, Hulk threw Erik inside. The Avengers and Senior X-men stood around it.

  
" So what now? Where do we hold him?" Natasha asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

  
" I have an idea. " Thor said.

  
Everyone turned his way. 

  
" What is your idea?" Steve asked.

  
" He came here attacking you all, and this is not the first time. I can send him to Asgard, imprison him with our war criminals."

  
" Charles? Do you have anything to say to Thor's offer?" Fury asked.

  
" For the safety of Earth, having him removed might be a good idea. I hate to, but he always finds a way to escape and he just causes trouble and havoc wherever he goes. I understand his reasons, but his ways are not appropriate. Yes, Thor I think that is best. "

  
" That is well. I will contact Heimdall to retrieve this device. Magneto will be a problem here no more. What of his mutants that fled?"

  
" Hopefully they will go and love their own lives and stay away from trouble. " Charles said through the comlink. 

  
" What if they rebuild and come back?" Natasha asked.

  
" Then we fight again. And protect the school and our students ." Hank said. 

  
" And call on us if you need us." Fury said. " We will be your allies. You can count on us."

  
" Thank you for your alliance Director and Avengers! You can call on us as well. Thank you for helping keep our school and our government officials secure."

  
" That was our pleasure." Fury said." Now, how about we clean up and relax? S.H.I.E.L.D will send by some grounds crew to help clean up the bodies and work on your landscaping. Right Coulson?"

  
From their com-links Coulson's voice was heard." That's affirmative. I've all ready started making calls. The bodies will be cleaned up by morning." 

  
" Thank you Agent Coulson! " Charles said.  
Suddenly Heimdall spoke to Thor from Asgard.

  
" A cell has been prepared for your prisoner lord." 

  
" Thank you Heimdall, take him, I will be along in a bit. I must revel with my friends."

  
" Of course!" Heimdall agreed. He opened the bi-frost and pulled the containment unit to Asgard. Both teams watched as Erik was sent away. Charles watched from the security control room. Sad that it had come to this, sending his old friend off of Earth. He knew though that it was safer for the world. 

  
" Friends, after all this, I invite you all to Asgard. We must feast and I want to help your Rogue. She is a great warrior and I think our healers can help. They can help Miss Pryde and Barton as well. "

  
" You really think your people can help Rogue?" Storm asked. 

  
" I do. I would like very much to help. You may all come with me tonight, or I can come get you tomorrow. You all deserve a victory feast and lots of Ale." 

  
" Let's go check on everyone inside, I want to make sure all the children are all right."

Storm was always protective of the kids.  
The crew all swarmed into the school and went down to check on the injured before going to get cleaned up.

  
Kitty and Logan had been impressed by what they had watched on the security tablets.

  
" Did you see those kids?! Shit! They kicked ass!" Kitty said.

  
The team came in to see how their injured were doing. 

  
The crew gathered quietly, Logan had been sitting by Rogue's bed, he looked up.

  
" You seriously sent Erik off Earth?" Logan asked. 

  
" Yes. He is nothing but a neusance on your world, and because of him and his errant ways your friends and Barton are injured.

That is not all right. He is being imprisoned with war criminals of my land where he can no longer harm anyone here on your land." Thor said.

  
" Wow." Logan said.

  
" You guys seriously kicked some ass! " Kitty said. 

  
Thor grinned, " You fought well too little one! Now, I'd like to take your injured to my land for healing. I will take anyone else that wishes to come. Tomorrow night we feast, tonight we heal and rest. Who wishes to come with?"

  
" If you're taking Rogue I'd like to go tonight. " Logan said.

  
" That is well. You must be with your woman, I understand. Anyone else?"

  
Everyone agreed to go with Thor that night. They made a tour through the school to be sure all the kids were all right before leaving though. Charles and Nick Fury stayed behind. They had a night cap after everyone left. Thor had Heimdall transport them all to Asgard. Logan carried Rogue as he followed Thor to his healers. They all followed and watched as Logan laid her on a large stone slab in a large open room. Kitty and Barton were also set on similar tables as Thor explained to his healers what had happened. Kitty and Barton were easy to heal , but   
Rogue troubled them.

  
" We need time. There is evil that must be expelled. It can be done, but not quickly my lord." One of the older Asgardian ladies said.

  
" That is all right, take your time and help her. She is a great warrior on Midgard and she is loved greatly. This is her man, Logan, he will be permitted access to her."

  
" Understood."

  
" This is Piotr Rasputin, he is permitted access to Miss Pryde. And Natasha is permitted access to Clint Barton. Now, I know you are all tired, so I will show you all to your rooms, there are several places for you to get cleaned up. I will send servants to bring you all fresh clothes and you may bathe."

  
So it was, Thor made sure everyone was settled in for the night. The healers worked on Rogue overnight, finally by dawn they had made progress. She no longer muttered things that were barely decipherable, she was finally at rest. Logan had been reluctant to leave her side, but the healers had promised that if she woke they would send some one to wake him, as he would be no use to her exhausted himself. Finally he had agreed and one of them took him to a room to rest. Stripping his clothes he crawled into bed, passing out instantly. 


	15. 15

At dawn a younger healer came to raise Logan. She had been warned about the way she were to wake him, having been told of his claws, she knocked on the door to his chambers and peeked inside.   
Calling to him." Mr.Logan?" She was timid but knew he'd want to know that Rogue had finally stirred." Mr. Logan sir?" She asked a bit louder.

  
He sprung awake. Then saw the petite girl." Yes?" 

  
" Lady Rogue has stirred, she's asking for you."

  
" All right, thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes. Just need to get dressed."

  
" Sir, your clothes have been taken to be laundered, Our Lord had us leave you some clean clothes over there on the stand. " She pointed to a small stand in the corner.

  
"Thank you."

  
" Yes sir. I'll let the Lady know you are on your way. "

  
" Great." He responded.

  
She turned and left. He looked at the clothes, there were black thick pants and a dark grey, lace-up shirt and a black cloak. There was silver trim on the tunic. He was unsure of these clothes, but figured it was better than nothing. The pants fit him well at least and his own boots were still there. He went to the wash basin that had been left for him. He washed up as best he could and ran damp fingers through his hair to reset it after being slept on. Finally he was ready to go down and check on his woman. Strolling the dim corridors he looked around in awe of the place. It truly was another world. Such ornate woodworking through out the building and large columns evenly spread the halls. Sparkling marble floors were so shiny and clean. It was quiet and he could here very little but some footsteps just a bit ahead of him.

  
Around a corner came Thor, checking on his palace before the day started. He was on his way to make arrangements with the cooks for the feast.

  
" Ah! Logan! Good morning! Are you well?" Thor asked pleasantly.

  
" Yes, they just woke me and let me know that she's awake and asking for me." 

  
" That is excellent news! I knew they'd be able to help her. Come, let's go see her."  
Thor motioned for him to come. They walked side by side.

  
" If I'm too forward, forgive me, we tend to be brutally honest here on Asgard. But, you truly love her don't you?"

  
" Uh, yes. I do. Truth is, I'm thinking of marrying her." Logan confessed.

  
Thor stopped," Yes?!" 

  
" I walked away a long time ago and now I've been given a second chance and I want to do it right. I promised to take care of her long ago, I failed, but somehow she's managed to forgive me for the most part and she's willing to be mine now."

  
" Sometimes lessons need to be learned before we are able to move on. I have observed you two as we trained, you two fit well together. This may be thinking a bit ahead, but I could marry you both, here on Asgard of you wished. I know you have yet to ask her, but even if it's another time I could bring you all here again. It has been awhile since we've had a wedding, my mother wood be thrilled to have a ceremony here I'm certain."

  
" You'd really do that for us?"

  
" Yes, I know we've only known each other a very short time, but I view you as allies and hopefully friends. "

  
Logan thought about it and he couldn't imagine waiting much longer to ask her now that he had her back. " I think I'll ask her very soon. I'll let you know."

  
Thor grinned. " That is well. Ah, here we are, let's go in."

  
They both walked in and saw that Rogue had been moved to a bed. They had also dressed her into a long flowing night gown. Her hair splayed over her shoulders.

  
Looking up she smiled weakly." Logan."

  
" Hey sweetheart. How do you feel? You look like Hell." He sat by her.

  
" I feel better than I did, but I do need some more rest. I wanted you. " 

  
" I'm here now." He took her gloved hand in his and squeezed it, his big hand was strong and warm and comforting. 

  
" Where are we?" She asked.

  
" You are at my home on Asgard. " Thor answered.

  
" Holy shit. We're not on Earth?"

  
" No, I brought you all here for a victory feast, but I brought you, Miss Pryde and Barton here to heal. How do you fair?"

  
" Better, but I feel weak."

  
" You need more rest. My healers will have you on your feet soon. Is Victor still in your head?"

  
She shook her head no." I finally got some peace from him. I felt like I was at war with him in my head. I don't feel him anymore. "

  
" Good. My healers removed his evil from your soul. You should be able to rest easy now. Logan, I'll leave you to your woman. " he took Rogue's other hand in his and brought it to his lips placing a light kiss on her knuckles." Rest well Fierce Little Warrior. If you need anything just ask. Anything at all. You should be far better tomorrow, we shall feast tomorrow evening. Now, I must check on the rest of my subjects. Logan, rest well yourself."

  
" Thanks Thor." Logan said. 

  
Thor waved as he left the room.  
The couple sat quietly a moment.

  
" I killed him. Didn't I?" Rogue asked.

  
" You did."

  
" Are you angry with me?" She looked down at their hands intertwined.

  
" No. He was an evil bastard, I didn't want you to be a killer, not like I was long ago. You're a great fighter, I just wanted you to stay clean from death. I didn't want you to be an animal like me. I do understand why you had to. Charles said you absorbed a lot of Victor. I am worried about the dreams you're going to have. I know you all ready know he did horrible things, but I had hoped to spare you from that. "

  
" I may ask Charles to wipe him away if he can. I just was so angry with what he had put you through in your past." 

  
" I know. You know what? Let's try not to focus on him. Time has changed and we have each other now and nothing can separate us anymore." He withdrew his hand to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Stroking her arm, he rested his chin on the top of her head. His heat warmed her some. " You should rest now. I'll stay with you. "

  
" All right." She rested her head on his chest, and could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. She knew it belonged to her.   
Sleep overtook Rogue and Logan. He felt relieved that she had come out of the mini coma. Now he could rest. They were safe, the mission was over and they had a whole future to look forward to. He knew he had to ask her to marry him, but he wanted her to be stronger. The day slipped by, late in the afternoon they woke again. Kitty was up and about, the healers had done wonders to her shoulder and she was all ready on the mend. She wanted to see her best friend, so Piotr took her in to see Rogue and Logan.

  
" Hey, you up? We heard that you came out of the coma." Kitty asked softly.

  
" Yes. I'm awake Kitty, come in." 

  
Logan stretched and got up to stretch his legs some. 

  
" Hey Logan, you look like hell." Kitty grinned.

  
" So do you. How's the shoulder?" He smirked.

  
" A lot better I can move it a lot more than last night and it only hurts some. Not real bad anymore."

  
" Good. I'll leave you to your girl talk. Come on Tin-man, let's go see if we can find something to drink."

  
" Sure." Collossus agreed.

  
They walked to the main hall and found some of the team admiring Thor's home.

  
" I heard that she's awake, how is she? " Storm had approached.

  
" She's doing all right Storm. " Logan answered.

  
" Great, maybe I'll go visit her and Kitty." She smiled.

  
" Kitty is up and around. She's in with her." Logan said.

  
" Great! See ya later fellas."

  
" She is good woman, her and Wagner Should tie the knot. " Piotr mentioned.

  
" Yeah, they should. They're a good team. Hey, what about you and Kitty?" Logan chided.

  
" One of these days we'll get around to it." Piotr grinned.

  
" So speaking of tying the knot...I'm thinking of asking Rogue..."

  
Collossus stopped. Logan was mildly afraid he was about to be hit.

  
" You want to marry her?"

  
"Yup."

  
" Truly?! To protect her and never leave her?"

  
" Yup. I do."

  
Collossus let out a happy laugh." About time! Glad to hear it, but again, you hurt her? You deal with me." He slapped Logan on the back.

  
" I got it. I promise I'll never leave her. Never again. And another thing, if she says yes, I could use a best man..."

  
" Hell yes! I'll do it!"

  
" I think I'm going to ask her tonight. When she's feeling better. Thor offered to marry us here since everyone's all ready here but Charles. I think he'd bring him up here though."

  
" Logan, this makes me so happy. Truly, I am happy for you both."

  
" I'm nervous as hell, she could say no."

  
" I don't know, you two have been through a lot, but somehow you always come back to each other, she may say yes."

  
" I hope so. "

  
As the men walked and talked the ladies sat and talked. 

  
" How do you feel knowing Creed is dead? I still can't believe you really did kill him. You're a badass!" Kitty grinned.

  
" I'm glad he's gone, in both ways. They somehow removed his evil from me, and now I feel much better. It was awful having his memories. He was a rotten person."

  
" No joke . I hated that guy, though probably not as much as you."

  
" He hurt so many innocent people. I'm glad that fucker is gone. I was scared that Logan was going to be mad though. "

  
" He hated the guy too."

  
" I know, but he didn't want me to be like him. Like an animal, but when the rage took over that's exactly how I felt. "

  
" Wow. That's pretty crazy, what a crazy day. " Kitty reflected.

  
"How's your shoulder?" 

  
" Sucks, but they helped a lot. These healers know what they're doing for sure."

  
" I agree." She yawned," I'm getting hungry, I wonder if they're bringing food by soon."

  
" Why don't I find somebody to ask. You rest."

  
" Thanks Kitty." She smiled at her friend.  
Then Storm walked in. " Hey girl! I just heard you were up, sorry I missed Kitty."

  
" She's going to see about some food, she'll be back. "

  
" How are you?"

  
" Tired, but Victor's out of my head so I'll take it. "

  
" Good. I just wanted to check on you. "

  
" Storm, you've always been there for me. Thank you. I hope you know what that has always meant to me."

  
" I do. At times I've thought of you like a daughter, but you're more because you're also my friend and colleague. "

  
" I love you Storm."

  
" I love you too Rogue. Now get some more rest all right?" Storm smiled. 

  
" I will, I promise." Rogue hugged Storm and then settled back in bed. 

  
More of the team trickled in to visit her, all wishing her well or congratulating her on killing Victor.

  
Steve came by alone. 

  
" Hey there." He said.

  
" Hi Steve. "

  
" I heard that you were awake, thought I'd drop in. Say hi."

  
She smiled." Thanks Steve. That's nice of you."

  
" So, how are you?"

  
" Very tired, but much better. I don't know how they got Victor out of my head, but I'm grateful."

  
" I can imagine. So, you're staying with Logan huh?"

  
" Yeah. I did a lot of thinking, and we just keep coming back to each other. I need him and he needs me. I hope you understand."

  
" I do. We can still be friends though if you want. Some day I'll find another good woman , maybe some one like Peggy, and like you. A strong woman that can handle this life."

  
" Steve, I truly don't even understand how you're single, you're so kind and gorgeous. But I do believe it'll happen when you least expect it. Just like me having Logan show back up in my life. There is some one for you I'm very sure of it."

  
" Thanks Rogue. Well, I should go and let you rest. I'm glad you're doing better."

  
" I appreciate that Steve, thank you. I'm glad we met." 

  
" I am too. Take it easy now." He walked out. Kitty came back with Logan and Piotr and Thor and some servants. They set up a small table for them and two benches then the servants filled the table with food. And two large wine pitchers. 

  
" Ah little warrior, you're so awake! Good! I've had my servants prepare a meal guaranteed to help you get your strength back." Thor smiled." The rest of your team is in the main hall but I thought you could use some company."

  
Rogue smiled and inhaled the aroma of the dinner. Roasted meat, many fruits and vegetables and fresh made bread. It was a wonderful spread.

  
" This smells fantastic!" Rogue smiled.

  
" Here , I'll make you a plate. What do you want?" Logan asked. 

  
" A little of everything. "

  
"Good girl. It'll help you. Now, I'm going back to the main dining hall, my servants are here for you all. Don't be afraid to ask for anything. Tomorrow night we truly feast! I am certain you'll be much better tomorrow night." Thor raised his full goblet to them all , took a long drink and left. 

  
" Wow, this isn't even the feast? What the hell are we going to have tomorrow?" Kitty asked breaking off a piece of bread. 

  
"Seriously!" Rogue agreed.

  
" I don't know what this meat is, but I like it!" Logan said.

  
The small group ate until they could eat no more. The servants came to clean up the aftermath, though there wasn't much food that went wasted. Kitty and Piotr went for a walk, but Logan stayed with Rogue. 

  
" Hey, so this is our first moment alone in hours. I want to say something. " she patted the bed for him to sit by her. He faced her so they could talk.

  
" What's on your mind Kiddo?"

  
" I just wanted to tell you, you look damn good in Asgardian clothes."

  
He smirked." Thanks, I'm not crazy about it, but it's clean. "

  
" I love you in your leather, no doubt, but this looks nice on you too." 

  
" Well thanks. You look good in that night gown. " 

  
" Thanks. " she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

  
" You and I, we're a lot alike at times. We were both misfits for a time, but then we found each other."

  
" Yep in that skanky bar that you fought at for money. "

  
" Yep. Where you stowed away in my truck.But we just keep finding each other and saving each other." He smirked.

  
" Why are you getting so deep with me right now?"

  
" Well this shit we've been through has had me thinking about some things that are important."

  
" Like what?" She watched him intently.

  
" Like family. "

  
" Okay." She was waiting to see where he was going with his thought. 

  
" Anna Marie? I want to ask you something?"

  
" Go ahead. You have my full attention. "She reached for his hand and held it in hers.  
That gave him strength. So he took a breath then said." I want to marry you. I want to make a family with you. Because I don't want to ever lose you ever again."

  
" Holy shit! Logan!" She gasped.

  
" I want to be there for you forever. As long as we live and if it's possible I want to make little mutant babies with you. And have a home. "

  
" Oh my God! Do you mean it? Truly mean it? You're not fucking with me?"her eyes grew wide with shock.

  
" I promise you I'm not kidding. I love you more than anything Anna Marie. Will you be my wife?" He stroked her fingers lightly. 

  
Her face lit up, " Yes! Yes! I'll be your wife!" She couldn't stop the happy tears that suddenly flowed down her cheeks.  
He moved in and clasping her face in his hands, kissed her long and hard. Her kiss back was filled with as much enthusiasm as his. 

  
" Whoa! Did I just walk in on a marriage proposal?" Kitty asked. 

  
Logan pulled back but grinned. 

  
Rogue answered. " Yes you did! I said yes! "

  
" Oh my God!" Kitty squealed.

  
" I know it just happened, but Kitty, will you be my maid of honor?"

  
" Fuck yes!" Kitty was smiling from ear to ear.

" I'm gunna let you two be, I just wanted to say goodnight. Can I tell Pete?"

  
" Sure, you can let him know I'll need his services as my best man after all." Logan grinned.

  
" Oh my God! My heart is fluttering!" Rogue said.

  
" Well then I have one more question to ask ya."

  
" Okay."

  
" How soon is too soon? Thor has offered to do a ceremony here once you're well enough."

  
" Be married on Asgard? Oh wow! That would be just...wow! "

  
" We could have the wedding here, I can see if he'd bring Charles and Fury up here. Then just go to the justice of the peace when we get back home."

  
" Oh wow. I, yes I would like to do it here like that. I wonder if Hank would give me away."

  
" I can go get the old fur-ball for you so you can ask him."

  
" Let's wait until tomorrow. Maybe we should talk to Thor, then announce it at the victory feast tomorrow night? Let's finish tonight just you and me."

  
" All right. " he kissed her forehead. 

  
Thor came in." How are you now that you've eaten?"

  
" I'm great! Um, so am I to understand that you and Logan talked about something very important? A marriage perhaps?"

  
" Yes. We did have a talk about it. Did you ask her?" Thor asked Logan.

  
" Yes. I did."

  
" And?"Thor looked back and forth between Logan and Rogue.

  
" Would you marry us?" Rogue asked. 

  
A huge smile broke out on Thor's face. " I absolutely will! I will go speak with my mother, she's going to be thrilled. She will help you with a dress and plans. She hasn't been able to do such things in a long time. Much luck to you both! I will leave you. But I'm going straight to her, she'll be ecstatic."

  
" Thank you! " Rogue said. She couldn't stop smiling. Then she asked, " Would you go get Hank? I can't wait until tomorrow. I thought I could, but I can't. "

  
" Sure. Hold tight and I'll be back in a moment. "

  
" Okay."

  
She waited patiently for Logan to bring Hank back. They walked in and Hank had been worried about her but was pleased to see her sitting up and some color in her cheeks.

  
" Well! You're awake! How are you?" Hank asked.

  
" I'm getting better. Hank, I have something important to ask you."

  
" Sure , anything Rogue."

  
" Hank, Logan has asked me to marry him, and I've accepted. But since I no longer have real parents, I was wondering if you'd give me away? Walk me down the aisle?" She looked hopeful.

  
His face softened. " Oh Rogue. I'd be honored. "

" Thank you so much! You've always been like a father to me and I'd be so happy having you walk with me."

" What wonderful news! I look forward to it. Just let me know the when and the where."

" We are planning on having it here. Thor has offered to hold the wedding here, and he would marry us. " Logan said.

" Oh! A wedding here on Asgard! That is a great idea! Well, then, what are we doing for clothes? " Hank asked.

" I guess we'll have to talk with Thor on that one. He said his mother will help with the dresses and planning the event. " Logan said.

" We're going to announce it at the feast tomorrow night."

" All right, so mum's the word until then?" Hank asked.

" If you don't mind." Rogue grinned.

" Not at all."

" Well, Kitty and Pete know, but that's because they're our best man and maid of honor..." Rogue said.

" That makes sense, all right, well I'm going to go for now, but keep me posted."

" We will. Good night Hank and thank you!" Rogue said and hugged the big ,furry, blue Beast.

" You're most welcome. Now get your rest." Hank hugged her and then went up to Logan clasping his shoulder." I am truly honored. Good night."

" Good night Hank." Logan said. It may have been one of the few times that he didn't refer to Hank as fur-ball. Logan turned back to Rogue.

" This has been a busy evening. How are you feeling?"

" A little better than when you first came in."

" Good. Make some room, I want to get comfy." 

She slid over enough for him to fit in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled in close. 

" So this is how our nights will be from now on? Well, the nights that we aren't working until dawn?" She looked up at him with lots of love in her eyes.

" You better believe it kiddo. I'm not leaving your side. You're going to be stuck with me forever."

" Good. I'm glad you're back Logan."

" I am too. Now get some sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning."

" Not until you kiss me good night." She ordered.

" Deal." He supported her and kissed her long and deeply. Pulling out of it he stroked her jawline lightly." God you're so beautiful...Good night sweet heart." He kissed her forehead.


	16. 16

Logan and Rogue slept well that night. At some point some servants came in to see if they needed anything. Rogue desperately wanted a shower or bath.

" How do you feel Lady Rogue?" A younger dark haired girl asked.

" Better than yesterday. I really need a shower or bath. Is there somewhere I can do that?"

" Yes, I will go draw a bath for you. It will not take long. After breakfast the queen wishes to meet with you if you have the strength."

" I would like that very much. Um, I have a dangerous power, if I touch people I absorb their powers and life force, could I have a garment that has sleeves or something that I can wear gloves with? I hate to ask so much. I just want to keep people safe."

" Yes Lady Rogue, some clothing has been prepared for you, you should find it sufficient in protection."

" Thank you so much ! You are very kind." Rogue smiled at the girl. " What is your name please?"

" Hallvi my lady."

" Thank you for your help Hallvi."

" You're welcome, I will return shortly to let you know when the bath is ready."

" All right Hallvi."

The girl left and prepared a nice hot bath for Rogue. Hallvi collected the clothing that had been prepared for Rogue and laid it out for her. Black trousers, a hunter green ladies tunic with flowing sleeves and white gloves and ladies boots were set out ready for her to wear after her bath.

" Hey, want me to join you?" Logan wiggled his eye brows at her.

" Here might not be the best place..." She grinned.

" No , not until our wedding night. Besides, you're not strong enough yet. I want you back to yourself next time I take you." he nipped at her earlobe.

" Mmmmm. Indeed. Oh I can't wait to get clean. I feel gross."

" Mmmmm I like when you talk dirty..." He growled lightly then nipped her neck.

She giggled at that move." Stop! Stop it! That tickles! What if somebody walks in?!"

" Then they will get a show."

" Logan!" She laughed.

" You are feeling better."

" Yes much. I'll be so much better after a bath though."

Then Hallvi came back in." Lady Rogue, the bath is ready if you come with me."

" I will, thank you Hallvi. Logan, I need this. I'll be back in a little bit."

" All right. I should see about getting cleaned up too. Hallvi, is there someplace I can clean up too?"

" Yes Master Logan. I can draw you a bath as well. Come with me."

Logan helped Rogue out of bed, but her strength had improved much. They walked and followed Hallvi to the first bathing room. There was a deep tub that stood steaming in the middle of the small room. The clothing laid out nicely on a cushioned bench.

"Do you need help Lady? " Hallvi asked.

" I think I can manage. Is there soap and a cloth?"

" Yes, here on this table. A large towel as well to dry off with."

" I thank you kindly Hallvi. I think all will be well."

" Very well. I will draw a bath for you Master Logan."

" Logan, before you go? Could you help me with this night gown? I am not sure how it comes undone in the back."

A surge of heat went through him, " Sure. Uh, Hallvi? Would you come for me when my bath is ready?" Logan asked.

" Yes Master Logan. It will not be long."

" Thank you."

Hallvi left to draw a bath for Logan.

" Here, I'll get my hair out of the way. " Rogue held her hair up so that Logan could see how the back of the night gown opened. He noticed that it was closed by a long lace that criss-crossed down the back. He untied it and slowly unlaced the gown, when he made it to her waist he stopped, but reached up to slip the cloth off her shoulders. His strong, rough hands rested on her shoulders.

" I am so glad you're all right. " He was filled with emotions after thinking about almost losing her. His voice had turned soft.

" I am too." She felt the heat of his hands on her shoulders, and felt him place his lips softly on her neck again. She let her hair fall and shrugged from his grip, turning around to face him.

He reached out to finish skimming the gown down her body. She let him slip it to the floor.

" So beautiful..." He reached for her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her again. His hand stroked her back making goose bumps appear on her skin despite the warmth in the room.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard back. Not once did they feel her pull at his life force. One of his hands remained at the small of her back but his other came around her side, he reached up to gently squeeze her breast. Letting her know he wanted her.

She sucked in a breath at that move and deepened her kiss further. Then he reached down slowly and stroked her slowly and rhythmically eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. She soaked his fingers and he plunged a finger inside her continuing the motion. He was getting turned on, but was afraid she wasn't strong enough for full on sex yet, so he just kept stroking her until she finally let go. She was putty in his hands.

" Oh, my...now I really need that bath..." She sighed heavily.

" Yeah you do." He grinned.

" My legs are suddenly a bit weak, can you help me into the tub?"

" Of course! Did I do too much?" He asked a bit concerned.

" Uh, no.... I rather enjoyed it...in case you couldn't tell..."

" Oh I can tell. Here, hold on to my arm. I'll help you in." He let her steady herself and he remained sturdy and helped lower her into the tub." I should just join you..."

" That would not be proper, we are not in our own home. We are guests on Asgard...wow, how cool is that? I've not even seen that much of our world, and now I'm not even on it! This is pretty crazy!"

" Tell me about it. I do like his method of travel over flying though. I like it a lot more!"

Hallvi came back to the room." Master Logan? Your bath is ready."

" Thanks Hallvi. I'm coming." He turned back to Rogue." You need help getting out holler."

" I will." Rogue answered.

Hallvi led him two doors down to another bathing room. " Here you are Master. There are some clean clothes for you as well."

" Great! I appreciate it. Thank you."

" You're welcome Master Logan." Hallvi turned and left.

Logan undressed and sank into the hot tub. A groan left his mouth as the hot water soothed his body. He soaked for a half hour or so and then washed up. Rogue soaked in the tub up to her chin for a a short while. Then she went through the task of washing her long hair and scrubbing the rest of her body. Logan finished before her so he came back to her room to see if she needed help getting out of the tub.

" Hey, how was your soak?" he asked from just inside the door.

" Delightful, well, maybe not as delightful as what you did just before my soak...but it was good. Feels good to be clean, I feel refreshed! Give me a hand out? This is a deep tub!"

" Sure thing toots. " He reached down and took her hands helping her out. " As soon as you're dressed let's go see if there's some breakfast."

" Yes! I'm starving!" She said as she towelled off. Logan admired her as she dressed herself, his eyes lingering on her curves.

Once she was dressed she and Logan finally wandered the tall hallways together. Rogue appreciated the structure of the building. It was so open and all the columns gave it character. The multi-colored stained glass was more beautiful than any church or cathedral that Rogue had ever seen.

" This place is huge! This is where Thor lives?! My God!"

" Yes! It is!" A gorgeous woman in armor and long red cloak said.

" Hi there. I'm Rogue, this is Logan. "

" Yes I know. I am The Lady Sif. Welcome to Asgard. Thor will be pleased that you are up. He has told me of you both, fierce warrior he said of you little one. And of you Logan. Enjoy your stay."

" Thank you!" Rogue said." It is nice to meet you Lady Sif."

She nodded with a smile," I must be on my way. I will see you at the feast later." Sif turned and went on her way.

Logan and Rogue made it to the Great Hall and found Remy wandering around.

" Cherie! You are up! Is good to see you out of bed!" Remy said coming up to them.

Rogue had a thought. " Hey, Logan, can I have a few moments with Remy?" She searched his eyes pleading with him for patience.

" All right, but watch the hands Bub." He said to Remy, pointing his finger at Remy's chest.

"Of course Howlette." Remy glared. 

" Walk with me a few minutes Rem?" Rogue asked.

" Always Cherie. There is a lovely garden, let ol' Remy take you."

" All right. Let's go. Logan, I'll be back shortly."

" All right, you holler if you need me. I'm staying close by and I have superb hearing!" His voice a warning to Remy.

" Come on Rem." She looped her arm in his and let him lead the way to the garden.

They went through doors onto a large stone veranda that opened into a large lovely garden.

" Oh! This is beautiful."

" Jus' like you Cherie."

" Okay, can the compliments Remy. I need to tell you something, the rest will find out later but I think you should know now."

" What is it Amour?"

" Logan asked me to marry him last night. I accepted. Thor is going to marry us while we're all still here. When we get back to Earth we're going to a justice of the peace just to legalize it there. I thought I owed it to you to let you know. I will always remember our past and lord knows we have some crazy memories, I'll always care for you, you know that. But I need Logan. I didn't know how much until he saved my ass yet again. I hope you're not mad Remy. Truly."

" Oh Cherie, I see how happy you are, you glowing in the bonheur. Remy only wish it was him that make you glow so. You look lovely. He is a good homme and he does truly love you as I do. I can't be mad when the amour is so strong and plain to see. I had hoped for a second chance, but I see it is not possible. This Cajun boy go back home and toast to your happiness and move on. "

" Rem, would you stay for the wedding? Please? I still would like your friendship if that's possible. And I might be able to help you with a lady, I happen to know that Firestar is single and she and you both have fairly explosive powers in common. She has a few drinks and she loves to dance, maybe you can make a move on the dance floor with her. Plus she likes spicy food, so you have that going for you, I recall you being a very good cook..."

" Ah Cherie, I will stay...You really t'ink she give me a chance?"

" Rem, You've always been a smooth talker. I'm highly confident that you could make something happen with her, I know she's been a bit lonely lately."

" Hmmm well den, maybe I will try. Cherie I wish you bonchance with Howlette. Come. We go inside, I don' want him t'inking I try my moves on you."

" Thank you Remy." She kissed him on the cheek quickly. " I'll try and help steer Firestar your way."

" All right, let's go." He led her back inside where Logan was waiting, talking with Thor.

Thor's face lit up." Little warrior! You are up! That is well! Now all of you come to the dining hall, breakfast is just about to be served."

The three followed Thor to the dining hall. Rogue had not had the opportunity to see the huge hall yet.Her eyes were wide in awe of the large room

." My God! This place is insane! Thor! You have a lovely home!"

" Thank you! I hope you are now able to enjoy your visit here."

" Oh yes. I think I will now. " She followed Logan to the table and they each took a seat. Logan and Remy put her in the middle of them. Some of the Avengers had arrived too. In moments the teams all filtered into seats and got comfortable as they waited for the large platters of food to be served.

" Clint? How's your head? " Rogue asked as he sat across from her.

" Back to normal, how's yours? They get Creed out of there?"

" Yes! I may still have residual dreams but I'm not fighting with him anymore he's just a shred of a memory now."

" Good. You look good!"Clint grinned.

" Thanks Clint. You look much better too."

Everyone was glad to see that all the injured parties had recovered from their wounds. It was amazing the work that Thor's healers had performed in such a short time. Breakfast was long and they all consumed a lot of food.

  
" My friends! I invite you to enjoy my lands, the feast will begin at dusk! We will eat, drink and dance! A wonderful celebration of your heroism, much deserved by you. We have what you world calls fireworks planned as well. Now I must go attend to some things. "  
He got up and made his way around the table stopping at Rogue and Logan's spot." May I have a word?" He asked quietly.

  
Logan and Rogue got up and followed him.  
" My mother wished to see you actually."

  
He took them to her chambers. " Hello, I am Frigga, Thor's mother."

  
" Hello, thank you for all you have done for me. I am feeling much better." Rogue said.

  
" Yes, thank you for helping her. If I had lost her I don't know what I would do."

  
" You are most welcome. I understand that you are to be married." Frigga's eyes looked to each of them.

  
Rogues face lit up. " Yes we are."

  
" That is wonderful. It has been such a longtime since we've held a wedding ceremony. Leave the details up to me. Now, if you have time I would have you come with me to be measured for your gown. I will need Miss Pryde as well."

  
"Oh! Yes! I can go get her."

  
" Nonsense, son send for Miss Pryde."Griggs commanded. It was strange to see Thor take orders from anyone, but Frigga certainly had power and rank over her son.

  
" Yes Mother. Shall I ask for Piotr as well?"

  
" Yes. And Dr.McCoy, if he is the one giving her away he must be dressed as well. I'll keep the ladies with me. You have the men with you. Have the seamstresses sent to my study, the tailors to your father's study with you."

  
" I will. Come Logan, we will get the others and gather as mother said." The men left the room and Rogue was left alone for the moment with Frigga.

  
" I am so very excited for you Rogue. I love planning a feast but weddings are far better. If I may ask, does Logan know?"

  
" Know what my lady?"

  
" Why dear, that you're with child? Didn't you know?"

  
" No, I'm afraid I didn't...I haven't felt anything different..." Her hand suddenly dropped to her lower belly, clapping it in both hands, her mind blown! Thinking of the several times they had gone unprotected, it made sense.

  
" It is very new, but the healers felt your child's presence."

  
" Oh wow... I may need to sit a moment...no wonder I was so hungry at breakfast! Wow! " she took a breath.

Frigga smiled." I hope you enjoyed the food."

  
" I did! Very much!"

  
" Good. Ah, here is Miss Pryde. I will keep your news to myself."

  
" Thank you." Rogue shared a knowing look with Frigga.

  
_Holy shit! I'm pregnant?! Man, when am I going tell him? Oh my gosh, this is insane! I can't tell anyone until I've told him!_

  
" Kitty! Ready for a busy day?" Rogue asked excitedly.

  
" Yes! I can't wait to see our dresses. This is so exciting! I almost wish Pete would propose... it's been a few years all ready... maybe some day you'll be my matron of honor." Kitty said dreamily.

  
" Definitely some day. Maybe Pete's trying to save up for a really nice ring!" Rogue said.

  
" Oh maybe!"

  
" Miss Pryde you have a man as well?" Frigga asked just as the seamstresses came in.

  
" I do. Piotr, he's known as Collossus, that really big ,hunky Russian guy." Kitty grinned from ear to ear.

  
" He is handsome. So is Logan."

  
Kitty blushed. " Yes he is. And he treats me like his queen. "

  
" As well he should! You never know, perhaps this wedding will inspire him yes?" Frigga smiled.

  
" Maybe!" Kitty said.

  
The girls were stripped down to under garments so that they could be measured. Then several bolts of fabric were brought in to find the best colors for each of their skin tones. Then it was decided that Rogue's dress would be silver and grey. Kitty would be dressed in a dark purple and lavender. Word was sent to the Tailor's of the ladies colors so that the men would match. The girls were to be dressed in Asgardian silks, far finer than any silks on Earth. At Rogue's request there would be sleeves so thin they would be see through, but enough to protect people from her powers. Rogue had been afraid of being too distracted to shield people from herself, so it was agreed upon to help protect all guests. The men were all going to match the women. Hank was going to be dressed in black and silver so as not to clash with his blue fur. He sent word asking if Rogue wanted him to take on his former human form, but she said absolutely not, she wanted him just as he was. Big, blue and furry.

  
The day was exhausting and now Rogue was becoming tired. She was thrilled when they were let out of the chambers and freed until dinner.

  
" Wow! This was a hell of a day!" Kitty said." I wonder what people think with us being cooped up all day."

  
" Really! This was kind of fun though. Our dresses are going to be completely badass!"

  
" Yeah they will! Wow, I can't believe you and Logan are going to tie the not! You hated him a couple weeks ago! " she laughed.

  
" Well, he kind of grew on me... especially after saving my life a couple more times!"

  
" That's true."

"Let's go see what every one else is up to." Kitty and Rogue roamed the halls and they gossiped all the way.Near dinner time they went to find their men.

" Hey there's Pete! You want me to help you find Logan? " Kitty said.

" No that's okay Kitty. Thanks though! I think I'm going to walk just a little more first."

" Okay. Bye! See you at dinner!" Kitty sauntered off toward Piotr.

Rogue wandered along in the shadows for just a little bit. Logan was walking through and he caught her scent. He looked for her and found her sitting on a bench at the gardens watching the sun set.

" There you are." He said softly.

" Hey. How was your day?" She asked as she made space for him to sit on the bench with her.

" Busy. How about yours?"

" Same. Thor's mother is amazing. She has these huge ideas and oh the dresses are going to be bad-ass! I can't believe this is happening!"

" Me either."

" It's so beautiful here. This is like a dream, a crazy fairy tale dream!"

" And you're my queen." He stroked her back lightly. " I'm not sure if I deserve you."

She looked up at him. " You do you big jerk." She placed her hand on his cheek.They shared a few moments of quiet, embracing and enjoying each other tenderly.

" Whoa! Get a room!" Clint came walking through. "Just kidding. Carry on!" he motioned for them to continue.

They laughed and then decided to head inside to the main dining hall. The aroma of food wafted throughout the place. There was a band set up on two sides of the room playing lightly. All of the Avengers and X-men congregated and mingled. Storm had asked to have Kurt brought up, and the healers helped finish his healing. He was weak, but able to join them for the feast and sit with his lovely Storm. Thor also brought up Charles and Nick Fury, he had insisted that they be there to celebrate the victory. Odin and Frigga entered the room and all went silent. Thor followed them. They stood at their places at the long table, then Odin spoke.

" Good evening, welcome friends of Midgard, also known as Earth. You have been gathered here to celebrate your victory against your foes. My son has spoken highly of you all. So it is, my wife and I invite you to enjoy this victory feast. We are honored to have you as our allies and friends. Now, I believe there is an announcement that must be made. " He looked toward Logan and Rogue.

Logan took her hand in his. " Uh, do you want to ? Or me?" He asked her.

" You." She grinned.

" All right."

" Logan? You have something to announce yes?" Odin asked.

Everyone turned toward him, he cleared his throat and fiddled with his collar." I do. Uh, well, here goes. Rogue and I are going to be married. Here while we are still visiting Asgard."

Every one cheered and raised their glasses to them.

Odin continued" The ceremony will take place in two days time. Thor will perform the ceremony. We will then have a wedding feast! Congratulations to you both. We wish you much love, much happiness and a longevity to your marriage. Now, every one be seated, and enjoy your Victory feast!"

Everyone sat after Odin and Frigga sat down. The feasting went on for several hours. Music played through the whole night. The group chattered and enjoyed each other's company. Ale was passed all around, almost everyone drank enough to be drunk. Rogue opted for wine, but only a glass, she was worried about her baby. Frigga caught her eye once or twice and nodded knowingly. War stories were shared, the Asgardians shared many war stories and then the Earthlings shared stories as well. Later on the music continued and there was dancing and mingling.

" Hey, want to go for a whirl?" Logan asked her cocking his head toward the area that several couples were dancing.

" Really?" She asked, shocked that he would want to dance.

" Yeah! Come on." He took her hand and took her to the dancing area and then he took her in his arms.

They swayed to the music and reveled in just being in each other's arms. They were I their own world. It was then in their dark corner of the room that she decided to share her news with him. She pulled him to a secluded spot.

  
" Usually the man leads..." he said as he felt her pulling him in that direction.

  
" I know. It's just. Logan I need to tell you something important." She reached her arms up around his neck, so he shifted his hands down to her waist.

  
" Is everything all right?" He searched her eyes, partly afraid that she was changing her mind about the wedding.

  
" I think so. I'm not sure how I'm feeling. It's just, Logan..."

  
"Rogue? Baby? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

  
She trembled slightly, feeling anxious.  
Taking a deep breath she said." Logan, umm I'm pregnant..."

  
" You're... what? Really?!" His eyebrows raised.

  
She nodded." I am, Frigga told me that the healers felt it's presence. I'll still need to see a doctor when we go home, but, yeah I'm carrying our child."

  
Logan was filled with pride and he hoisted her up and twirled her around, then let her down to the ground.

  
" You are amazing woman!" He reached up and yanked her into a very passionate kiss. They made out for several minutes. A few party revelers passed by and cheered them on. They grinned and waved, but their lips remained locked.

  
A female voice sounded near them, it was Frigga and she was walking with her husband. They happened upon the couple. Logan and Rogue pulled apart, but he kept an arm around her waist hugging her to his side.

  
" Ah young love!" Frigga smiled.

  
" I'm a lot older than I look..." Logan grinned.

  
" Odin, my lord, remember when we used to hide back here away from the world for a time?" Frigga said reminiscing of times gone by.

  
" I do. Many evenings we spent on this corner unsupervised..." he chuckled.

  
" We apologize for the interruption, the fireworks are about to be sent off if you wish to join us? Or perhaps you wish to retire to your chambers?" Frigga smiled.

  
" Not just yet my lady. I'd love to see the fireworks." Rogue said." And also, before we go, I'd like to thank you. This has been an amazing day."

  
" Our pleasure. We enjoy having feasts." 

  
" I told him my news..." Rogue blurted out.

  
" Wonderful! And it is well received?"Frigga asked.

  
" I couldn't be happier!" Logan beamed.

  
" That is wonderful. We wish you many blessings. You make sure to bring the child here when it's older. We will love a visit from you. Now, come to the gardens with us."

  
As the partiers all made their way to the gardens, fireworks exploded every where. Logan stood behind her resting his hands low on her belly as they watched the fireworks show. It had been several years since he had seen a show, but this was amazing. All he could think about though were his woman and their child. That night they went to bed exhausted, but blissfully happy.


	17. 17

Two days flew by, the wedding party was kept busy with fittings, and Frigga directed everyone that was working on setting up and decorating the great hall. Floral garlands were hung draping the columns. There were topiaries lining the aisles, long benches had been brought in and lined up. The seamstresses and tailors wasted no time in making the wedding clothes. The night before the wedding Frigga brought Rogue and Kitty in for their last fittings.

  
The gowns fit them perfectly. 

  
" Oh my God! Rogue you look gorgeous! " Kitty said. 

  
" You both look lovely! These colors suit you both!" Frigga said.

  
" I can't believe how fast they made these! Your people are amazing! " Rogue said " My lady, I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am for all of this. I am looking forward to tomorrow so very much. This will be a wedding never to be forgotten. It's so much more than I ever thought I'd get to have." Rogue couldn't stop smiling.

  
" My dear," Frigga took Rogue's hands in hers," you don't know the great pleasure I had in planning this special event. I never had daughters, so it is thrilling for me. I'm very happy to give you this wedding. Now I consulted with a few of your fellow ladies as to wedding customs on Midgard, and they told me of a custom involving something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Have I gotten it right?" Frigga asked. 

  
" Yes that's an old tradition." Rogue said nodding.

  
" Well, I have something, for you then." Frigga went to a small chest that sat on a bench nearby. She pulled out a hand made handkerchief, and a lovely blue gemstone necklace with matching earrings. " These are very old, and very blue, however they are not your borrowed, these are a wedding gift. The handkerchief is your borrowed. Only return that before you leave for home." She handed the flat jewelry box to Rogue and then the kerchief.

  
" Oh, my... These are lovely. Are you sure? They're so pretty!"

  
" I am very sure. I bestow them upon you to keep as a memory of Asgard. Though I have enjoyed having so many guests these past few days, I truly hope you all come visit again some day."

  
" I think we'd be all right with that!" Kitty said. 

  
" Yes me too! I love your. Kingdom it's so beautiful here!" Rogue said.

  
" That is well! Now, I am going to take my leave. I must go decide which gown to wear for myself. I'm sending Hallvi to show you both to your room. I understand it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding, so I had a room prepared for you ladies. In the morning servants will bring you a light breakfast, and they will help you both bathe and get ready. The wedding will commence late in the afternoon. It will end right into dinner, and there will be music and fireworks again. Ah, there's Hallvi, perfect! Make sure you both get your rest. It will be a very long day." She made longer eye contact with Rogue.

  
" We will try! I'm so nervous and excited! It's going to be so hard to sleep."Rogue said.

  
" Well, do try. Good night ladies. Hallvi, help them with anything the ladies need."

  
" Yes my lady, I will." Hallvi bowed to Frigga.  
Frigga left the room and went to her chambers to decide on a gown from her collection, choosing a bright, light silver flowing gown. Her servants laid it out so that it would be aired out over night.   
Rogue and Kitty followed Hallvi to the chamber that had been set up for them. There were a few bowls of fruit and a plate with a few different kinds of cheeses set out as well as a small cask of wine and of ale. Flowers decorated the room, making it smell light and delightfully fresh. Rogue looked around and smiled. 

  
" Wow, that bed is huge! Look at all this stuff!" She said.

  
" This place really is amazing! Look! A door to the gardens. Want some fresh air?" Kitty asked.

  
" Sure."

  
" Do you need anything my ladies? " Hallvi asked politely. 

  
" No, thank you. Everything here is wonderful. " Rogue said. 

  
" May I take my leave then?"

  
" Yes, thank you so very much Hallvi. Rest well ." Rogue dismissed the maiden.

  
A few moments later a knock was heard.

  
" Did you forget something Hallvi?" Rogue asked before almost opening the door.

  
" It's not Hallvi, it's me Rogue." Logan said.  
She halted the door from opening."You can't see me! It's bad luck!" She squeaked.

  
" Logan! Get away!" Kitty said." I'll go through the door and see what he wants." She said then phased through the door and materialized next to Logan." You can't be here! What do you want?"

  
" I just wanted to say good night Kitty." 

  
" I'll let her know. You should go now."

  
" Fine! Fine! Just tell her I love her, and that I'm very excited for tomorrow. Can you do that?"

  
" Yes. Stay here a second in case she has a message back." Kitty said . She phased back inside." He says he loves you. And he's very excited about tomorrow."

  
" Tell him I love him too and I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep."

  
" All right. I'll be right back." Kitty phased back out the door." She says she loves you too, she's not sure she'll be able to sleep tonight."

  
Logan nodded." All right. Good night Kitty, keep her company tonight."

  
" I will. G'night Logan."

  
Logan went to his chambers and tried to relax, he undressed and crawled into bed. The sheets were softer than any sheets he'd ever slept in. Laying awake for quite some time, he couldn't stop thinking about Rogue and the new mutant life they'd created. The idea of being a father scared the shit out of him. He had a small inkling of worry though , bad things always seemed to happen to people that he cared about. He hoped that maybe his luck had finally changed, that maybe for once he could have something normal happen. All his years being a mutant always hunted by somebody, always running, he was tired and just wanted a chance at a normal life, well, as normal as you can get being mutant. Logan missed out on life with Jean, but he had a real chance with Anna Marie. He vowed silently to make things work with her and to keep her and their child safe. In time he drifted off to sleep.

  
Kitty and Rogue gossiped for awhile, but the cool night breeze calmed them and they grew sleepy after having some wine and cheese. The bed was so gigantic they both slept in it went plenty of room to spare.  
Everyone slept well that night. When morning came Rogue and Kitty stretched and yawned and then they got very excited. 

  
" Oh my God, I'm getting married today!" Rogue nearly yelled.

  
" This shit is really happening! You're really doing this!" Kitty said.

  
" I am! This is crazy! But Kitty, I really do love him. I can't imagine my life without him in it anymore. We've been through too much. And now I really need him..." she had absently placed a hand on her stomach. 

  
" Hey...are you...? Shut up! You're pregnant! Aren't you?" Kitty's eyes grew huge.

  
" Fuck,I thought I'd do better at hiding it! Well, cat's out of the bag now! Damn it! Kitty don't tell anyone yet okay?"

  
" Holy sit! I've never known a pregnant mutant! This is going to be crazy! I wonder if it'll have a combination of both your powers or powers all its own?"

  
" It may have none at all, who knows?" Rogue shrugged." I'm not sure what to expect. I'm kind of scared shitless!"

  
" I can imagine. Wow. I hope the kid gets your personality... no offense..." 

  
" None taken, Logan can be a bit rough for sure. Wow, picture him being a dad... like if we have a girl , her boyfriends are so screwed. But then if we have a boy? I can't imagine the things he'll teach him."

  
The girls were interrupted by a light knock at the door. Hallvi and a few other servants had arrived. 

  
" Well, you ready our what?" Kitty asked as she let the girls in. 

  
" Yep, let's do this!" 

  
The morning was a whirlwind of business. The girls were bathed and pampered and hair was done and they were finally laced into their gowns. Looking at each other they both dropped their jaws, looking into a large floor length mirror. 

  
" Hey, what are we gunna do for wedding pictures? They don't use photography here!"  
A knock startled them. One of the servants went to the door.

  
" My ladies, it is Lady Storm. She asks permission to enter."

  
" Yes, please let her in. " Rogue said.   
Storm was dressed in a long black and gold gown that fitted her form just so. Her hair was long and flowing and wild. 

  
" Oh! You two look amazing!" Storm gasped happily.

  
" Thanks!" They both beamed. 

"Storm you look amazing!

  
" I'm here because I had an idea. You gotta have some wedding pictures! My phone still has a charge, so I want to take a few pictures here of you guys, I talked to Tony, he is in taking pictures of the guys and Natasha is taking pictures in the great hall. We're all going to take pictures with our phones once we're in there. Then when we get back home the bunch of us will get together with Tony and combine all the pictures and make you a proper digital album."

  
" Storm! We were just discussing this! You read our minds!"

  
" No, that's Charles's area, speaking of, Thor brought him and Director Fury up a little while ago. Charles is elated for you and Logan!"

  
" So everyone's really here now! Oh, my. I'm getting nervous now!" Rogue grinned. 

  
" It's going to go great! You'll be fine. Oh, I can't wait until you see Hank! He looks dashing!"

  
" Oh, I can't wait!" Rogue smiled from ear to ear. 

  
" All right let's get down to business. Let's take some pictures!" Kitty hollered.

  
" Yes!" Storm and Rogue agreed. 

  
They did a quick photo shoot, and taught Hallvi how to use the phone so she got a few shots with all the women in them. Then they asked for her picture as she had been so much help. She agreed to do so,they got a couple shots with her. They got some great shots on the balcony with the gardens in the background.

  
" That was so much fun! All right, I think it's almost time, I'm going to go find Kurt. They helped him finish healing and he's doing so much better!" Storm said.

  
" Thanks for the pictures Storm!" Rogue carefully hugged her dear friend.

  
" Of course! Good luck!" Storm hugged Rogue and left.

  
Looking around the room one last time, another knock came at the door, this time it was Frigga.

  
" Are you ready?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

  
" Yes! Is it time?"

  
" It is. Now here's how the procession will go. First my husband and I will be announced, we will stand at our thrones, then Thor will be announced, he will stand at what you call the altar. Then next will be Logan, then Kitty and Piotr will be announced, and finally you and Dr.McCoy. Any questions? Also I have Hallvi to attend to your dress, should it need to be spread out."

  
" I think that's pretty straight forward. Thank you again, I know I've thanked you a few times, but this is going to be such an amazing memory for Logan and I. The only thing I think we are lacking are wedding rings, but I can live with that."

  
"Oh no, we have rings for you. You will see them soon."

  
" How do you know our sizes?"

  
" Why we had you measured during the dress fittings. It was very quick. So I had rings forged for you."

  
" Seriously?Oh my! Thank you!"

  
" You're most welcome dear. Now, I must go. Let's get lined up and go. " Frigga directed." It is time!" The joy on the Royal matriarch's face as priceless. She truly did love throwing a wedding.

  
The guests were all seated, and then the royal music for the King and Queen played. They were announced and they proceeded to their thrones. The hall was silent except for the music, off to one side was Natasha with her phone at the ready, opposite her on the other side was Tony also at the ready. Storm was near the front, she took a few pictures during the procession. Rogue was kept behind a door until it was time to be announced. Hank arrived and smiled when he saw her. His sharp teeth gleamed as brightly as his eyes.

  
" Rogue! Excuse me, perhaps today I'll use your proper name, Anna Marie...You look lovely. " The older mutant gushed like a proud father. " I am so very happy for you and Logan. This is an amazing day for our kind, it isn't often we have weddings. I wish you a warm and loving future." He took her gloved hand in his, and kissed her knuckles.

  
" Oh, Hank, thank you so much." Her eyes watered a little. " Thank you for being here to walk me down the aisle. That means so very much to me!" Her voice wavered a little, her emotions trying to keep in check.

  
" You're welcome. I'm so honored to do it. I was expecting you to have Charles do it honestly. I am so very pleased to walk you down the aisle." They were announced." Oh! Here we go child. Take my arm, I promise not to let you trip or fall."

  
Rogue sucked I a deep breath, looked Hank in the eye.

  
" Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" She said.

  
" All right." Hank said and he led her up the aisle to Logan. Everyone gasped when they saw how gorgeous she looked. Logan saw his bride and felt a surge of pride as Hank brought her to him.

  
Rogue was shocked at the suit of Asgardian cloth that Logan was dressed in. He looked so sharp and handsome. She had always been a sucker for a man in a suit. He had been groomed well. His thick hair styles in that Logan/Wolverine, spiky way. They stopped at the place across from Logan and the King and Queen. Odin and Frigga remained standing. Then Odin spoke.

  
" Welcome! This is truly a joyous day in our kingdom. Today there are to be vows spoken between this lovely couple. Before the ceremony, I first wish to give you both our fondest blessings. Marriage is a bond that is not easily broken. It is about compromise, and caring for one another in all times, whether good or bad. You are special because you both are also warriors on your land, it means being there for each other during the quiet times as well as wartimes. I understand that you have fought by each other but now you must also fight for each other. That is what marriage is. My wife and I truly wish you Logan and you Anna Marie the very best future. There will be wonderful times as well as hard times. Stay strong together and you will persevere. Thor,my son, I leave you to the task at hand."

  
Odin and Frigga seated themselves on their thrones. Thor looked to his father. 

  
" Thank you father. Dear guests, you may now take your seats." Thor waited for the guests to be settled. Logan kept stealing glances at his bride. She was the embodiment of true beauty, his lovely little mutant bride.

  
Thor continued. " I have consulted with some of my Midgardian friends and have prepared a special ceremony for you my new friends. On Midgard it is custom for the parents to give the bride to the groom, however, Anna Marie has special circumstances and I ask, who gives the lovely bride to Logan Howlette this day?"

  
Hank smiled proudly and spoke, " I give her hand today in place of her parents. A true honor." Hank bowed to Thor.

  
" That is well, Dr.McCoy. Do you have any words you would like to say today before we proceed?" 

  
Hank nodded." Yes. I do."

  
" Proceed Doctor." Thor said 

  
" Logan, Anna Marie, we have known each other a good many years, and it does my heart good to see you two pledge your love to each other. Logan though you were gone some time,I always liked you. I'm glad you've come back. Now, though, as Anna Marie has been like a daughter to me I must say, you hurt her and you will have me to contend with." He grinned at Logan. 

  
" I understand." Logan said solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

  
" Good. Then all I have left to say is this. I'm so proud of you both, you have both grown much since I've known you. I wish you so much love and joy in your new chapter in life. Always know that I am here for you if you need anything, ever. Best wishes you two. Now, I give you Logan, Anna Marie's hand. You care for her and protect her, Anna Marie, you also protect him and care for him. Together, work as the team that you are. A team meant for each other." Hank's words went straight to her heart. 

  
Rogue hugged Hank before he placed her hand in Logan's.

  
" Thank you Doctor McCoy, you may take a seat now. " Thor directed. " I have only known you both for a couple of weeks, but in that time I've seen your bond. You are as my father said, warriors, but you are also clearly lovers who would go to the ends of your world or ours for each other. I am pleased to call you friends as well as allies. But I must ask you this, new friends, will you take care of each other, during times of joy and times of strife?"

  
" Yes." Logan and Anna Marie said together.

  
" That is well, please bring forth the rings of bonding or as it is said in your world matrimony." Thor commanded. 

  
A young boy brought to him a beautifully carved small box that contained two wedding rings made from Asgardian silver. " Thank you Bjorin." He opened the box and looked at them. " These rings are a symbol of your bond to one another. Your pledge to guard and care for one another for all your lives and forever. Through eternity they bind you. Now, Anna Marie, take Logan's ring and place it on his hand, linking your soul to his and cementing your bond."

  
She did as she was told. Looking into Logan's eyes as she slid the ring on. His eyes glittered."Now Logan, place the ring on Anna Marie's hand, linking your soul to hers and cementing your bond forever."

  
Logan followed the instructions and saw her blush just slightly. 

  
" My new friends, I now am very pleased to pronounce you husband and wife! Kiss that beautiful bride of yours Logan!" Thor grinned. 

  
Logan swept her into his arms, dipping her and kissed her softly. Her heart fluttered and he could hear every beat. Once they broke apart Thor spoke again." And now! To the wedding feast! You two will be seated across from my parents. Come all!"

  
Thor led the way back up the aisle and began the procession to the large dining hall. Logan and Rogue followed him, then Odin and Frigga, then Kitty and Piotr. Then slowly the guests all followed suit. Storm was seen dabbing at her eyes, as Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist.

Charles spoke to the married couple telepathically," Congratulations to you both. I am so very happy for you. " Logan had caught his eye and nodded in acknowledgment. 

  
From the dining hall came the aromas of all the food that had been prepared. There were several meats as well as fruits and vegetables and many different cheeses. Asgardian ale and wine filled tankards. As soon as everyone was seated Odin gave the command to feast! All the people gorged themselves on the amazing food and drink. Once again light music played through dinner, but became more lively once festivities commenced. Odin did make the band play a few slow songs to start things.

  
" Please, until I give direction, play slower songs to start. I wish to dance with my queen as well as the bride." He instructed the band leader.

  
" Yes my king." The man agreed. 

  
" Logan? I would like a dance with your bride, would that be all right?" Odin asked. 

  
" Yes, of course." Logan answered.

  
" Would you in turn dance with my queen at the same time?"

  
" If you wish, I'm not much of a dancer though..."

  
" That is quite all right. Come let's dance with our brides. " Odin said.

  
He got up and went to take Rogue's hand leading her to the dance floor area, Logan did the same with Frigga. Both couples danced for the guests. 

  
" My dear, I hope you enjoyed this day. " Odin said.

  
" I did very much my lord. I will never forget this day and I shall tell our children of this day. And the wonderful time we had and the kind people that we have met. I know I told the queen, but I'd like very much to thank you for everything. Especially for having them heal me in mind and soul. I feel so very much better."

  
" Good. It was our pleasure, I'm glad we could help. You were harmed quite badly, but you're very strong. I am truly pleased that you are well again. I wish you and your family very much luck child. Many blessings to you and Logan and your child." he said tenderly.

  
" She told you?"

  
" Ah ha ha, she did. The life you created makes you glow, I would've known had she not told me! You are absolutely radiant child."

  
She blushed. " Thank you."

  
" Come, we must get you to your husband, I've noticed his eyes on us, he is anxious to have you in his arms, and who could blame him? You look lovely in Asgardian Satin and silk."

  
Rogue followed his lead and then Odin asked to switch partners. 

  
" Logan, come be with your bride."

  
Logan thanked Frigga and bowed to Odin as they switched places. 

  
" At last. This has been a long day. " Logan said.

  
" Yes it has."

  
" What did the old guy have to say?"

  
" He wishes us lots of luck and gave our family blessings."

  
" Nice! How are you feeling?" He was thinking about the baby.

  
" Mostly good. A little tired, but not bad."

  
" Good. So when do we blow this popsicle stand?"

  
" We've barely partied! I'd like to stay awhile, is that all right?"

  
" If that's what makes you happy, you got it ." He held her close.

  
" This is like a dream. You do know that eventually we have to go back home."

  
" Yeah we do. But I was thinking, I remember mentioning taking you away, I think we still should, let's have a honeymoon when we go back? Let's go to Alaska. What d'ya say?" 

  
" All right, Alaska it is. How long should we go for?"

  
" We could go for a month. A nice break from everything. Just for a little while. " 

  
" Yes let's do it."

  
Thor came up to them, " Logan, may I have a dance with your bride?"

  
" All right Bub, but watch your hands..." Logan warned.

  
Thor grinned, "Of course! She's a married woman!" Logan released her and she was then being slowly twirled around the floor by Thor. Logan watched him like a hawk, but was interrupted by Charles. 

  
" Our new friends know how to throw a wedding. "Charles said. 

  
" Yeah they sure do. Thanks for coming Charles." 

  
" I never would've missed seeing my students and dear friends getting married. Logan, I wasn't sure how things would go when you first came back, but I'm pleased that things are well with you two. I wish you a bright future."

  
" Well, with Magneto locked up and Victor dead, things should go all right now, I think." Logan didn't sound completely certain.

  
" I agree. I hated to do it, but Erik's views on the world continues to become more warped. He's caused more harm than good."

  
" Yes he has. Hey, I know we're not at work, but I'm taking Rogue away for a month. We're going to Alaska for our honeymoon. Can you arrange for somebody to cover her classes?"

  
" Of course. You two deserve some time alone." Charles smiled, " Or should I say you four?"

  
Logan grinned, " You know ? Wait...what?"

  
" Of course,I feel them."

  
" Them?" Logan's eyes went wide. 

  
" Yes, the twins." Charles beamed. 

  
" Holy shit!" Logan's breath left him. 

  
" Do you want to know the sex?" Charles had a twinkle in his eyes.

  
" Uh, sure." Logan's mind was blown at this new knowledge."

  
" One of each." Charles's smile beamed.

  
" Oh my God, Twins! Thanks Charles! I can't wait to tell her. Are they mutants too?"

  
"Oh yes."

  
" Awesome. Wow." Logan was at a loss for words, he ran a hand through his hair. " I think I need a drink...twins! I'll catch ya later..."

  
" Go, have fun!"

  
Logan went to get a tankard of Asgardian ale, the news of having twins freaked him out, he needed to calm his nerves a moment.

Thor was doing the same. 

  
" Congratulations Logan!" Thor raised his tankard to him and started drinking, then it became a contest between them to see who finished first. Logan's tankard was finished just before Thor's. Thor laughed. 

  
" Well! Only Volstagg ever beats me at a drinking contest! Nice job Logan!" Thor slapped Logan on the back." Good man! Not too much now, you have other things to attend to with your wife later..." Thor smirked. 

  
" Indeed. Speaking of, have you seen her recently?"

  
" I saw her having some dessert over that way." Thor pointed to a long table filled with cakes and pastries and his bride was indeed having some sweets. He sauntered over to her, sneaking up on her. He bent his head close to her ear so that his lips almost touched her.

  
" Enjoying yourself?"

  
She jumped slightly, then smiled and turned to him. 

  
" I am. Here, you HAVE to try these! They're so good!" She passed him a pastry.  
He took a large bite out of it." Then his eyes lit up, it truly was like a small piece of sweet heaven. After swallowing he said." Damn! That is really good!"

  
" I know right?!" She smiled. 

  
" Hey, let's go for a walk, I have to tell you something that Charles told me..."

  
" All right." She found a cloth to clean her hands on. " Let's go to the gardens. "

  
" Perfect." He took her hand and took her to the gardens so he could share the news.   
Outside it was a little cool, but not uncomfortably so. There was a light breeze. 

  
" So, what's up?" She leaned against a stone railing.

  
" Uh, you might want to take a seat, I have something big to tell you."

  
" All right ." She sat on the bench, watching him intently.

  
" So Charles can feel the babies."

  
" Wait, you said babies..."

  
" I did, it seems we're having twins..."

  
A gasp escaped her and she reached for her belly and looked back up at him.   
" Twins. For real?" 

  
" Yup, and he told me what they are, do you want to know?"

  
She nodded eagerly. " Yes please!"

  
" One of each!"

  
" Holy shit!"

  
" I know!"Logan laughed.

  
" Oh my, we're gunna need a real house..."

  
" We'll get one, don't worry about that right now."

  
" Oh my." Suddenly fireworks exploded above them. 

  
Everyone came to the gardens to watch the show. Afterwards they bid everyone good night and Thor took them to a special room that had been prepared for them. 


	18. 18

Once the newly married couple were behind closed doors they appraised each other's appearance. Logan came to Rogue slowly, a sultry look in his eyes.

  
" You are by far the most beautiful woman on Asgard. And now you're all mine. " 

  
" I am. Husband. Wow, that sounds weird, but nice."she giggled.

  
" Hmmm, wifey, I think we have some business to attend to." He advanced on her.

  
" Ah, yes, my wifely duties..."she joked.

  
" Our marital duties." He reached for her face carefully and kissed her slow and sweet. A moan escaped from her throat as she melded her body to his. She reached up and started unlacing his tunic. Her fingers were nimble and adept at their job, before long she had ripped open his top. She sucked in a breath at the right of his furry chest.  
He liked her aggressiveness, it lit a fire in him. He pulled back a moment to ask her," How much do you like this dress?"

  
" I love this dress, don't destroy it..." She pleaded softly. 

  
" All right, but you're going to need new laces..." He said and suddenly she heard the snickt sound of his claws being drawn. He let her go and went around behind her, using one claw to demolish the lacing on the back.   
Rogue felt a cool breeze on her back. Logan slid the material off her shoulders. She let it slip down, but she had to remove her arms from the sleeves. He shrugged off the tunic and threw it on the floor. He then pulled her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. Bending down to reach her, he placed his lips on her neck. She sighed as he went to work on her, his hands slid around her and he just held her close, her bare back to his bare chest, the heat was growing between them. She turned her head so that she could catch his lips and they kissed. Logan pushed the dress down toward her waist and she helped shimmy out of the long skirts. The floating material dropped to the floor. She turned around to face him again, her eyes eager, and her nimble fingers attacked the laces on his pants, he waited patiently as she finished the job, but before she pulled them off he took her hands.  
" Come with me." He said softly. 

  
" All right." She took his hand and he brought her to the bed. They pulled the covers down together, each took a side. 

  
" Mmm-mmm-mmm, woman, you look so good. I hope your strength is back..."

  
" For the most part. Logan, take those pants off...I'm tired of talk. "She commanded.

" All right." his smirk lit up his face. " Business then..." he pushed the pants down and slipped the boots off. Then he came toward her, she backed up on the bed toward the pillows. He crawled toward her, keeping his eyes on hers. Once her hovered over her he gently slid a knee between her legs, and she opened herself for him. 

  
" Ahhh, that's my girl..." He said as he guided himself into her. She was already wet for him which made him glide in easily. They both sighed as Logan made contact. He supported himself on his elbows, and leaned down to kiss her while he slowly thrusted, driving her crazy. Before long she was meeting his thrusts with her own, he then stopped a moment to roll onto his back, holding her as she settled on top. She then found a good rythym again, and he squeezed her hips as she rode him. Then he let go and reached for her hands. He could tell she was about to let go, so she squeezed his hands tightly as she released all the pent up passion. Of course her pregnancy hormones probably also helped things along. She cried out his name as she finished and then she slumped on his chest. Her hair was a mess and they were both covered in sweat. 

  
Logan chuckled as he stroked her neck.   
" How do you feel?" Logan asked. 

  
" Fucking amazing." She panted." You know how to push my buttons... damn."

  
" Well, I've had some practice..."

  
" I'll say!" She sighed and snuggled against him. Burying her face into his furry chest.

  
" You should rest now. We jostled those kids up a bit."

  
" Mmmmm. Okay. " her voice trailed off, but then she snapped awake, afraid about not being able to control her powers in her sleep.

" I need a robe or something, I don't want to kill you in my sleep!"

" Some day we are going to find a way around that. " he said as he looked around for something for her. There was a large armoire over on one wall, he looked inside and found a light robe with sleeves. Then he found her gloves tossed on the floor. The dutiful husband brought his wife the garments. It killed him to see her put clothes back on, but it was still a necessary precaution. Logan went around and blew out some lanterns and sconces, then stoked the fire to last until morning. Sinking back into the cushy bed with his bride. She was lightly snoring , the sound brought a smile to his lips. He pulled the sheet and a light blanket up and he snuggled up to her, resting a hand on her belly over their babies. He sighed and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

  
They spent most of the day in their room, coming out at dusk after bathing. Their own clothes had been cleaned and returned to them, even mended to repair the damage from battle. The castle was quite quiet , a major difference from bustling craziness of the day before. They walked slowly, lingering in the gardens, feeling that it was nearly time to leave. They felt it odd that they had not run into anyone from their team. 

  
" I wonder where everyone is. " Rogue said.

  
" They have gone back to your homelands." Odin said.

  
" Oh!" She said, turning around to see the Elder. 

  
" They did not wish to bother the newlyweds. " Odin chuckled. " Are you to depart tonight? Or in the morning?"

  
" I think tonight. We are to make arrangements for our honeymoon. " Rogue said.

  
" Ah! Yes! Well, would you join us for one last dinner before you go?"

  
Rogue looked at Logan and then her stomach growled loudly. 

  
" I think that's a yes." Logan grinned.

  
" Yes please. " she affirmed. 

  
" Excellent, come it is almost time."  
Logan and Rogue followed the king and were seated across from them. Thor and Sif greeted them.

  
" Good evening friends! How fare you this evening?" Thor assessed them and grinned." You look well rested..."

  
" Now, leave them be. They are newly weds..." Frigga scolded. 

  
" That's all right we can take it." Rogue grinned. " Truth be told, I'm sad to leave, I've slept better here than anywhere in a very long time."

  
" I am glad to hear so. You truly must come back some day, I'd very much like to meet your children when they are older. " Frigga said. " It will be interesting to see what powers they will posses."

  
" I am curious of that too. I hope they don't get mine. It has not been an easy life with mine. I'm always worried that I'll hurt someone."

  
" Perhaps we can help you with that. I think we may have a device that would be able to cancel out your power. After dinner come with me to my chambers." Frigga said.

  
" I will. Thank you my lady!" Rogue was feeling hopeful. 

  
" It is my pleasure dear. I have so enjoyed having all of you here."

  
The meal was excellent. Rogue had a massive appetite. Logan watched her eat every morsel on her platter.

  
" You did a great job finishing your dinner." He teased. 

  
" Well it seems I'm a bit hungry today. " she laughed. 

  
" I can't imagine why. " he smiled. His mind turned to their previous evening.  
She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes, knowing exactly what he meant.

  
Dinner was had and afterward they followed Frigga as she asked of them. She took them to her personal chambers and pulled out a chest of jewels. After pushing a few items to the side she pulled out a pendant shaped like a teardrop and the color of midnight. 

  
" I had been thinking of you and your powers, how difficult it must be at times, so I enchanted this gem. It will work like a cloaking device on your powers. It will shield those around you when you wear it, but always remember to take to it off during battle or your powers will be completely useless." 

  
" Oh my gosh, this is the best gift I could ever receive! I thought the wedding was but I'm wrong. So now I can sleep next to my husband and be at peace that I won't kill him?"

  
" Yes. " Frigga smiled.

  
"And now I won't be a danger to our children! Thank you so very much! Oh! I'm so happy!" And suddenly she burst into tears "This is wonderful!"

  
Frigga hugged her tightly. " My dear, I'm happy to help. It has been so lovely to have you all here."

  
" Thank you, this is an amazing gift, for her to have peace of mind well help her so much. " Logan said. 

  
" I am glad to do it, but sad to see you all go. This was an exciting week! Now, let us escort you, Thor will take you back home shortly. We are to meet him at the Bifrost now."

  
As they passed through the main hall Sif was walking through as well .

  
"Ah friends! Are you leaving?"

  
" Yes we have to get back home. We have a honeymoon to plan. " Rogue beamed.

  
" Excellent! Do come again little warrior and you Logan! Perhaps we will meet again in battle!"

  
"Bye Sif!" They both said.

  
Everybody walked into the room where Heimdall guarded the pathways between worlds. Everything was gold and glittering.   
Heimdall stood watch and was speaking with Thor. The men turned when they noticed they were no longer alone. 

  
" Ah, it is time. Welcome friends!" Thor said cheerfully. 

  
" Thor, thank you again for everything. " Rogue said going up and hugging him tightly."This has been one of the most amazing times of my life!" She positively beamed.

  
" Your folks know how to party " Logan said shaking Thor's hand.

  
" Well, my mother throws a great party for sure. Time to go friends. It was a wonderful time, and I am honored to have been the one to marry you. I wish you all the best. And call on us should you need us. Heimdall if you please. "

  
" Yes my lord. Good bye friends! Be well! Perhaps we will meet again." Heimdall said in his deep booming voice.

  
" Farewell to you both. If you need anything do not hesitate to have Director Fury reach us." Odin said.

  
" Thank you!" Logan and Rogue said.  
Rogue hugged Frigga and Odin good bye. Then sighed. 

  
" I hope to see you again. " Rogue said.

  
" I am sure you will." Frigga said.

  
Heimdall opened the Bifrost, and Thor took them back to the school grounds.

  
" For now I say farewell. Take care of your new family. I hope to work with you again." 

  
" We'll have to figure some things out, but it was awesome to have your help in battle." Rogue said.

  
" See you again." Logan shook his hand.  
They both clenched hands tightly, in a test of strength.

  
" Logan, may I hug your woman goodbye?"

  
" Yes, of course! Just watch the hands Bub!"

  
" Come here little one. You are small but you are mighty. "

  
" Good bye for now Thor."

  
He squeezed her tightly. " I look forward to meeting your offspring one day. Good bye." He started swinging his hammer asked Heimdall for help home.   
The couple watched him fly away in a flash of the Bifrost.

  
Logan kept his arm on her shoulders. 

  
" Wow, what a week." Rogue said

.  
" I'll say. Let's go home." 

  
" Which home?" She looked up at him. 

  
" Today, mine. Tomorrow we book our honeymoon, and when we get back we look for a house nearby. "

  
" Mmm that sounds like a plan. Come on let's go!" She took off running toward his place. He ran after her chasing her. She could've flown but didn't feel the need to.  
They made it to the apartment gasping for air. Logan reached up above the door for the spare key and let them in. Flicking on a light by the door. Looking around he was thinking that this place definitely was not big enough for his new family. It had been so long since he had a real family, this new one suddenly brightened up his world. 

  
" Let's go take a long hot soak in the tub." Rogue suggested.

  
" I like the sound of that." Logan said after locking the door behind them. 

  
Rogue went and started the water. Both of them stripped and then Logan sank into the tub first, then he helped her get situated. Steam rose in the air and the hot water felt soothing. Rogue lounged in Logan's arms, her head rested on his chest. 

  
" We are in for some big changes. I never even thought I'd have kids, I figured I'd kill them in the womb."

  
" Maybe since they are made of you that protects them, our hey, maybe they are shielders or something. It will sure be interesting to see what kind of mutants they are."

  
" I know, I so look forward to teaching them how to use and control their powers. And you, you have age on your side, so you can teach them history. Oh, there's so much!" She laid a hand on her belly." Just you guys wait!" Logan let his hand wander down and intertwined his fingers with hers over her belly.

  
" You're gunna look so hot all prego. "

  
" Oh you think so do you?"

  
" Absolutely! You're all ready glowing, but then your tits are gunna get bigger, and that ass more luscious than it all ready was!" He growled excitedly." All the more of you for me to love! Plus! You're growing new life, that's extremely hot. I can't do that. "

  
" Wow, I guess thanks for that. " she giggled. 

  
" I meant every word."

  
" What about when I retain so much water that I get cankles? And I need help getting up from the couch? Will I still be hot then?"

  
" Like I said baby, all the more for me to love! And I'll do everything in my power to help wth everything, you have a weird craving, let me know, need a massage at the end of the day? I'm your guy, of course I'll probably try and jump you because you're hard to keep my hands off of, but I'll try and keep you comfortable. "

  
" Hey, speaking of, I am going to try out that necklace that Thor's mom gave me. I can't wait to skip wearing my long sleeved clothes to bed!"

  
" I look forward to that too. "  
They soaked in silence, but the thought of her being able to sleep without clothes on turned them both on. 

  
" Baby, we've gotta get out of this tub. I need you right now. " Logan said. " Where's that necklace?"

  
" I set it on the stand in the living room." 

  
" You go get in bed, I'll grab the necklace. "

They carefully exited the tub and she towelled off and went to his bed. Logan searched for the pendant and found it. He also turned off the lights on his way to the bedroom knowing they weren't coming back out for anything. 

  
Rogue had pulled the covers back and scooted in under the sheet, no clothes on, just wrapping the sheet around herself. The sight of her bare shoulders and tops of her breasts made him immediately hard.

  
" God woman, sexy as ever!" He slid in by her and helped put the necklace on.  
There was a slight vibration of energy that surrounded her, but she reached out and tried to use her power and nothing happened. 

  
" This is amazing. I truly just tried to use my powers and got nothing from you! Oh thank you Frigga!" She was filled with joy.

  
" Well, then I think we should fully test it out. " Logan pulled up the sheet and dove under, seeing her naked form drove him mad with desire. He wedged himself between her legs, and balanced on his elbows, kissing every inch of her from collar bones down until he hit her navel. Pausing only to re-adjust himself he then kissed down further, and then he slowly licked at her, tasting her , driving her wild. Once he had her clenching muscles and moaning he helped her finish, but that was only the beginning of the night. Logan and Rogue tried out several other positions through the night, finally exhausting their needs and collapsing.

  
" God I love you Logan."

  
" I love you too Anna Marie. Let's get some shut eye, what do ya say?"

  
" That's a great idea, you better rest up because I have plans for you in the morning." 

  
" Mmmm I like the sound of that."


	19. 19

Rogue woke first and decided to wake Logan up in a most pleasant way, she reached down and stroked him to life, when he was hard she knelt down and started sucking on him. This did indeed wake him and he was thoroughly enjoying her skills. 

  
" Oh Christ! Don't stop!" He was almost ready to pop. Her hands helped her, as her hot wet mouth slid up and down. He cried out," Yes! Oh! YES!" When he came. " Fuck!" His breathing was ragged. He pulled her up to snuggle afterward. 

  
" Good morning." She said, her head laying on his chest, listening to his heart pounding.

  
" Good morning to you wifey that was a nice way to wake up."His eyes were heavily kidded.

  
" Mmmm I thought you might like that."

  
" You're an amazing little creature."

  
" Hey, I'm starving, let's go grab since breakfast then go to a travel agent and plan or trip." Rogue was excited. 

  
Logan scratched his beard and agreed. " Great idea."

  
They got out of bed and dressed then went to the diner for breakfast. While they waited for their food Rogue looked up a travel agent and called to make sure they were open. Finding out that they would be she made an appointment for them. The waitress brought coffee and soon after their breakfast. The meal filled them up so that they were prepared for their appointment. It only took an hour to book everything which left them all day. 

  
" Let's go to the mall, I think we should get new clothes for the trip. " Logan suggested.

  
" Um, I'm packing light, I figured we won't really be clothed that much anyway." She winked at him. 

  
He raised an eyebrow at her. " Indeed, but when I came back here I left everything behind. I need some stuff. "

  
" I could use a few things too. Yeah let's go."

  
They paid up their bill and left the waitress a good tip. Then they hopped on his motorcycle and went to the mall. The shopping trip was mostly uneventful, but as they walked through the main walkway all of a sudden a little old lady screamed for help. They both looked toward the commotion and saw a the lady in her grey slacks and a floral top, frantic, she had been pushed down and her hand bag stolen. They saw a guy running, Logan and Rogue looked at each other, and sprung into action.

  
" You check on the lady, I'll get the guy." Rogue took their bags and set them down by the lady. 

  
She helped her up off the floor. 

  
" Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

  
" My purse! " the last screamed.

  
" It's ok. My husband is going after him. He'll get your purse back ." Rogue helped the lady to a nearby bench. 

  
In the meantime Logan chased the guy through a clothing store, and caught him, springing onto his back knocking him down. The store security guard came to see what was going on.

  
" What is going on here?"

  
" This scum knocked a little old lady over and took her bag. She might be hurt, my wife is over with her down in the main hall. You got this? " Logan asked. 

  
" Yeah, you mind taking the bag to the lady? I'll radio for help as soon as he's restrained. " the security officer pulled out cuffs and cuffed the guy ." Hey, man thanks for the help. " 

  
" You're welcome. All right I'm gunna check on that lady."

  
" Okay. Thanks again!"

  
" No problem Bub. Later."

  
Logan went back with the purse and found Rogue and the lady. 

  
" I got him! " Logan said.

  
" Oh! Thank you! My medications were in there!" The lady said as she accepted the bag back from Logan.

  
" You're welcome, are you hurt?"

  
" Just a bump on my knees, I'll be all right. Thank you both! " 

  
" You're welcome." They both said. 

  
" Kids, what are your names?" The lady asked. 

  
Logan almost told her that he was likely far older than her, but didn't take the chance in case she wasn't a mutant supporter.

  
" Logan and Anna Marie Howlette ma'am. " Logan said.

  
" You two look familiar, like I've seen you on tv, I know, I've seen you on the news!"

  
" Uh oh." Logan muttered.

  
In a hushed voice she asked, " Are you two mutants?"

  
" Well, yes ma'am we are." Rogue said hesitantly.

  
The lady smiled, " I always wanted to meet some."

  
" Well, can we walk you safely to your car?" Rogue asked. 

  
" I'd be delighted. Yes please."

  
" Ladies, I'll take the shopping bags. " Logan offered. 

  
Rogue took the lady's arm and walked with her. As they followed her to the car, she asked about their powers. So Logan showed her his claws once they got to her car. 

  
" Oh! My! And what do you do deary? She asked Rogue. 

  
" Well, I can fly , but I also can control the weather."

  
Rogue made the wind pick up in the parking garage.

  
" Wow! That is something! Oh! You've made my day! 

  
" Good!" They said and helped her load her bags into the car. 

  
" All right, you lock those doors now." Logan said. 

  
" Bye now." The lady was safe inside and they watched her pull away. She was easily the sweetest old lady ever.

  
Rogue looked up at him and said, " Let's get out of here. "

  
" Yes ma'am. " he said.

  
They hurried back to his bike and sped home.  
The next few days they spent getting ready for their honeymoon, Rogue had a nice luggage set that she brought over to his place so they could pack. Rogue had gone to see Charles about getting someone to cover for her at school. 

  
" Professor I sincerely appreciate the time off. I know it puts you in a tough spot."

  
" Rogue, I am very pleased to help, I am so very happy that you and Logan are together. You just fit well. Plus, it'll be good for you to rest some, carrying twins is going to put quite a strain on you eventually. I understand Frigga gave you a very special gift."

  
" Yes, and I am so relieved. The trip to Asgard was amazing. But her gift means to world to me."

  
" I can imagine. Well, at any rate, I put in a few calls and found a great substitute teacher , if she works out I'll call her when it is time for your maternity leave. This will be her test run. "

  
" Great! "

  
" When do you and Logan leave?"

  
" Six in the morning. We're leaving from LaGuardia, then to Chicago O'hare, and straight on to Anchorage. We're getting a rental car and we've rented a beautiful cabin in the mountains in Kenai. We're going to relax, but also we're going to go whale watching, and hiking. I'm so excited!"

  
" That will be fun! Take lots of pictures child!"

  
" Definitely. Oh, darn, I have to go. Thank you really for everything."

  
" You're welcome, have a safe trip."

  
" We will. Bye for now. We'll see you in a month. " Rogue grabbed her purse and left Charles's office. She hurried to her car and sped home. Logan was making dinner while he waited for her to return. She smelled bacon and burgers and suddenly her mouth started watering. 

  
" That smells delicious! " she raved. 

  
" Glad to hear it. How was your visit with Charles?"

  
" It was great. He has a sub lined up to cover me and if she's good he's going to use her again when I go on maternity leave. "

" That's good news. "He placed the burgers on a plate. Rogue cut the rolls and then pulled cheese from the fridge. Everything was set on the small kitchen table and they ate their meal. The rest of the evening was spent double checking their bags for their trip. 

  
" You know, really, if we forget anything we can certainly just buy it when we get there. " Rogue said.

  
" Yeah. True. " They cleaned up together then they took a long hot shower together to relax for the evening. Rogue wore the necklace from Frigga and got to enjoy every close moment with her husband without a single moment of worry that she'd hurt him.   
They curled up in bed, naked and happy. Sleep consumed them quickly after the busy day they had. Once the alarm woke them in the morning they sprung into action. Logan called a cab and had the bags by the door ready as soon as the car pulled up. They locked up and were on their way. Arriving with plenty of time they went through security, Hank had made a certificate stating that Logan was a war veteran and had lots of metal repairs in his body and such, and so he was able to get through. Rogue had no problems. Before they knew it they were on the plane and heading to Chicago. The first part of the trip was short, the ride from Chicago to Anchorage took just over 6 hours. They watched the in flight movie and just rested. Arriving in Alaska they found the car rental place after they picked up their luggage. Then, plugging in the address to the cabins they flew through winding ,twisting , roads in the mountains. Getting settled didn't take very long, but jet-lag had set in so they took a nap in the king-sized bed.

When they woke later in the evening they were starving so they went out to find some dinner. Their search was successful. Finding a great little bar and grill not far from their cabin site. Settling in for a steak dinner and drinks, Logan had a beer and Rogue chose one glass of wine, then switched to water since she was pregnant. It turned out that there was live music that night and Rogue asked if they could hang out there for the night, and who was Logan to deny her? So they spent their first evening in Alaska at a bar listening to the band and having fun. Rogue wanted to dance and she befriended some of the local girls while Logan drank his beer and watched her moves on the dance floor. The band went from fast music to a slow song for couples. So Rogue asked her husband for a dance. He guided her to the floor , his hand at the small of her back, then pulled her in close.

Looking down into her eyes he smiled thoughtfully. " You have some moves lady. " The edges of his eyes crinkled.

" Oh I do huh?" She asked.

" Yup. When we get back to our cabin, you better be prepared for me to rip those clothes off. I may shred them..." He growled quietly teasing her.

She giggled." Hmmm sounds fun! " Then he kissed her hard taking the air out of her lungs. 

Rogue clutched at him and they finished the song. The music went back to up beat music and Rogue went back to the group of girls. One particular little blonde girl named Nichole chatted with her a bit.

" That big guy is your husband huh?" Nichole asked.

" Yep. " Rogue grinned.

" Damn! He's hot! Any chance he has a brother?"

" Not anymore. He died. Anyway, he was Logan's opposite, you wouldn't have liked him..."

" Awe, that's a shame. Well anyway, you two look really happy."

Rogue nodded, " We are. It took us a long time to get where we are, but now things are great! "

" That's good! "

" Hey, don't look now, but there's a really hot guy coming this way, and I think he's interested in you." Rogue saw a medium built guy with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes heading their way.

Nichole did a quick fluff of her wavy hair. 

" Excuse me?" The guy asked them.

" Hi!" Rogue smiled.

" Um I was wondering if I could buy you ladies a drink?"

" Well, I appreciate that, but I just found out I'm pregnant but she's free." Rogue nodded to Nichole.

Nichole smiled. " I wouldn't mind." her cheeks flushed a little.

" Great! I'm Luke. " He smiled and led her up to the bar.

  
Rogue was tired and went to find Logan again. 

  
Stepping up to her man she slipped her arm around his waist and squished herself up to him. 

  
" Hey darlin' You look beat, ready to head back?"

  
" Yeah if you don't mind. "

  
" Not at all. Let's roll toots." He stuck a cigar in his mouth and walked her out to their rental and they drove back to their cabin.  
They spent their honeymoon going on adventures and seeing lots of wilderness and wildlife. The fresh mountain air was crisp and clean and wonderful. They hated to leave, but I their last day they received a call from Nick Fury asking them if they'd join the Avengers on a mission. Logan asked what kind of work, he was worried about Rogue getting injured, but Fury assured him that she would be safe. 

  
" Well, back to the grind I suppose. "Logan mumbled.

  
" Awe, come on, you missed the action. "

  
" Not that much. I enjoyed being wrapped up in you way more. "

  
The flight went faster than they intended, touching down in New York late in the evening. They found Black Widow and Cap waiting for them.

  
" Hey guys! Good honeymoon?" Natasha asked. 

  
" Fantastic trip! " Rogue said. 

  
" Great! So you're ready for work?" Nat asked. 

  
" Yeah, why not?" Rogue shrugged. 

  
They carried their bags to the limo waiting to take them all to Avengers tower.  
Over the months that followed, Rogue grew larger and larger and Logan was constantly admiring her. He always let her know how beautiful she was carrying their kids and he did a great job keeping up on her cravings. He'd make late night runs to try and satisfy her. She didn't go on a many missions and Logan grounded her to the mansion or the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier when they were called to work.

  
When she went into labor Logam was out on a mission, she got ahold of the Professor to send Logan message that it was time. Kurt teleported to Logan's location and they met Rogue at the medical wing of the school. They had called in her obstetrician and had prepped the room for delivery. 

  
" Baby, you doing all right?" Logan hurried into scrubs.

  
Rogue was doing the breathing exercises that she had learned. Once he was dressed he was right at her side.

  
" Uh huh, for now, these contractions are a bitch!"

  
Then a big one hit and she clutched at his hand through it, had his bones not been coated in adamantium he would've had a broken hand.

  
" Okay, I'm here. " he coached her through it. " Keep breathing! You're doing great kiddo!"  
Twenty for hours later the twins were finally born. Rogue was beyond exhausted. The nurses taught her how to feed the babies. Logan was just in absolute awe of their babies. 

  
" What do we name them? We hadn't talked about that. " Logan asked. 

  
" I have an idea, tell me what you think. "

  
" Fire away." 

  
" Henry Charles and Catherine Jean." Paying homage to Charles, Hank, Kitty and Jean Grey.

  
Logan smiled. " That's perfect."  
When the nurses came back to check on the little family Rogue let them know the babies names for their birth certificates. 

  
" Oh! Such nice names! Congratulations!" The brunette nurse smiled widely. " How is everyone feeling?" She took care of the birth certificates then began checking Rogue's vitals to make sure she really was doing all right. 

  
" I think I'm feeling all right considering I've popped out two kiddos." Rogue smiled. " I am tired though. "

  
" That's perfectly normal, your vitals look good. They'll be bringing dinner down soon . Do you feel up to visitors? There's a line of people waiting to see you guys. But I can tell them to come back tomorrow so you can rest. "

  
" That's okay, let them in." Rogue smiled back. She ran her fingers through her hair, finger combing it as best she could.   
Charles , Hank, Storm and Kurt were the first admitted in, the nurse was only allowing four people in at a time.

  
Charles rolled up followed by the others. 

  
" Congratulations on the arrival of your children! Rogue how are you feeling?" Charles asked politely. 

  
" Overwhelmed! But in a good way. " she held Catherine while Logan held Henry. 

  
Charles smiled brightly, " What beautiful additions! I am so very happy for you both. I look forward to watching them grow. "

  
" Thank you Charles."

  
" What are their names?" Storm asked softly. 

  
" Catherine Jean and Henry Charles." Rogue beamed. 

  
Charles smiled even more. " Thank you. I am honored."

  
" Well, Charles if not for you taking us both in years ago we wouldn't even be here." Logan told him. "Same to you Hank, you've always been like a father here. "

  
" Thank you, I'm also quite honored. " Hank was smiling from ear to ear. 

  
" Those are great names!" Storm grinned, " Can I hold one?"

  
Rogue nodded and delicately held out the little bundle for Storm to receive. Storms face lit up as she held the baby girl. She cooed at Catherine and spoke softly to her. 

  
" Logan? May I?" Hank asked. 

  
" Sure." He got up and brought Henry to Hank. 

  
Hank was so large, and little Henry was swallowed up in his blue fur.

  
" Oh, Hank, you make a great grand dad." Storm said .

  
" He's so small!" Hank held the baby so carefully. 

  
The visitors stayed only a little bit, then the next round came in. 

  
Kitty and Piotr, and Cypher and Gambit. Since Asgard Gambit had cozied up to Cypher and now was considering staying on at the school. 

  
" Hey guys!" Cypher said softly. 

  
" Oh mon Dieu! Look at those babies! Congratulation'!" Gambit said. " Everyone is healthy? "

  
" Yep. They have good strong lungs that's for sure!" Logan said.

  
Gambit chuckled, " Say goodbye to regular sleep. "

  
" That's the truth. " Logan agreed. 

  
" Awe, Rogue,Logan, I'm happy for you. If it can't be me I'm glad it's you. " Gambit said thoughtfully. 

  
" Thank you. " They both answered. 

  
" They are so gorgeous!" Cypher said." Come on Gambit, let's let them rest. Call me if you ever need a sitter okay?"

  
" Awe! Thanks Cypher!" Rogue answered.

  
" All right aunt Kitty wants to hold a baby! Can I please?" 

  
Logan handed over Henry.   
" Oh damn, I love that new baby smell! Guys, they are so absolutely perfect!"

  
" I know right?" Rogue asked. 

  
" Now don't forget me when you need a sitter!"

  
" Of course!" 

  
" All right, I guess we should let you rest. I'll be back little cuties!"

  
" Congratulations both of you." Piotr said and clapped Logan on the back. 

  
The next set of people to come in were Tony Stark and Pepper, and Natasha and Clint.

  
" Ah, the next generation of mutants!Congratulations!" Tony said.   
Pepper held a large gift basket filled with baby stuff, diapers and wipes, lotions and shampoos, two rubber duckies one pink and one blue. With little after bath wraps to match the duckies.

  
" Wow! Thanks Pepper! This is great!"

  
" I may have gone overboard, I just love shopping for babies!"

  
" We appreciate it!" Rogue was filled with joy. 

  
" Thank you. " Logan said.

  
" You're welcome."

  
Clint smiled and said, " Nice job guys. Good luck getting any sleep ever again, I've got two of my own, I think it's been easily nine years since I slept all night through. " 

  
" Gee thanks Hawkeye." Logan said. 

  
" Hey, it's just the truth, but hey, call if you guys ever need anything, parenting advice, a little country get away, I have a cozy little farm."

  
" Wait, you're a farmer?" Logan asked.

  
" Yup, when I'm not busy saving the world. "

  
" Whoa." Logan was shocked.

  
Natasha chimed in, " Grows his own veggies and everything!"

  
" Awesome!" Rogue said as she looked back down at the little face looking up at her. Catherine yawned.

  
" We should go. "Natasha said .

  
" Thanks for stopping guys!"

  
The last visitor of the night was surprisingly Nick Fury.

  
" It's not too late is it?"

  
" No offense Director , but you didn't strike me as much of a baby kind of guy." Logan said. 

  
Nick grinned." Hey, I do have soft side once in awhile. I brought a fruit basket, thought it'd be a good snack between feedings. Gotta keep up your strength and stay healthy. "

  
" Thanks so much Director! That's sweet of you." Rogue smiled. 

  
" No problem. Get your rest now. Oh! I almost forgot, Coulson and Hill sent these over." He pulled out S.H.I.E.L.D baseball hats for the babies from his inner coat pocket. 

  
" Awe. Oh my God! That's cool, please thank them. Maybe they'll be the next generation of S.H.I.E.L.D. and X-men! "

  
" Perhaps. Cap and Banner are out on assignment, but they send their regards."

  
" Thanks so much. "

  
" Good luck on your new adventure, we've got work when you're ready. Stay in touch. "

  
" Will do. Hey, does S.H.I.E.L.D have day care?" Logan grinned.

  
" I'm sure we can work something out. Take care now. I've gotta get going. "

  
" Bye Director!" Rogue made Catherine wave at him . He smirked and left. 

  
All alone after all the visitors the parents sighed. Then they looked at their babies, then at eachother.

  
" Man what the Hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Logan asked. 

  
" You had to keep pursuing me..."

  
" Yeah, I did. I just couldn't stay away or keep my hands off you."

  
" Awe screw it, we did make two gorgeous little mutants, just as you said. "

  
" Yeah we did. Make room mommy, we want to join you and Catherine. Just the four of us. "  
" God damn I do love you Mr.Howlette. Bring that boy of mine over here. "

  
The little family settled in for the evening, Logan did several diaper changes and Rogue did as many feedings. When they had been released a few days later they got home and found the house all decorated up for them. It took a few months but eventually they found a great little three bedroom house with a nice little yard not far from the school. Rogue had decided to take a year off from school, but did go on missions with the Avengers to supplement their income. She and Logan took turns going I missions, so that the babies wouldn't run the risk of losing both parents in a bad situation. They enjoyed their lives to the fullest every day. From time to time Rogue would think back on everything and she smiled thinking of all that they had been through, and how her family disowned her for her mutation. She promised the babies that she and Logan would always teach them and support them no matter what. She also was just so in love with Logan, the more he softened with the babies the more and more she loved him. She felt at peace and full of life. 

  
Logan was finally at a happy place in his life. He was surrounded by a family that he created and couldn't be happier. He enjoyed having them to come home to and missed them when he was away on every mission. For once in his life he finally had a purpose and even belonged some where. And that somewhere was home.


	20. 20

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

Logan and Rogue were curled up in bed. Lounging after a long day.

  
" Hey, the kids 13th birthday is coming up. We should do something really special don't you think?" Rogue asked as Logan snuggled her close.

  
" Yeah. You have anything in mind?"he nuzzled her forehead with his scruffy chin.

  
" I was talking with Storm and we were thinking maybe a trip to Asgard to visit Odin and Frigga? It's been awhile."

  
" That could work. Tomorrow let's try to get a hold of Thor and arrange it. But shouldn't we maybe do a real birthday party for their friends here?" Logan asked.

  
" Yeah, we should probably. What if we rent a big tent in case it rains. Do a pizza party and games and stuff?"

  
" Now you're talking!" Logan grinned.

  
Suddenly Henry was screaming up stairs. Both parents sat up and lunged from the bed to find out why their boy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

  
" Henry!" Logan yelled as he skidded to a stop at his son's door.

  
" Mom! Dad!!!"

  
" We're here ! " Rogue hollered. 

  
Logan threw the door open and saw his son's hands bleeding, three bone claws protruding from each hand! 

  
" Oh shit!" Logan said, he rushed to Henry's side. " Hey, it's okay Bub. You're all right!" He sat by him in the bed wrapping his arm around his boy.

  
" Oh! Oh honey! Guess you're your father's son all right! I'll go get the antiseptic and stuff to clean him up. You teach your boy how to use his new gift."

  
" Mom? What's wrong?" Catherine asked standing in her door rubbing her eyes.

  
" Oh, it's okay. Go back to sleep, your brother just found out what his mutant gift is."

  
Catherine's eyes widened. " He did? What is it?" Now the teen was wide awake. 

  
" All right, go see. I have to get antiseptic. I'll be right in. "

  
Rogue grabbed the first aid kit and walked quickly back to her son's room. As she approached she heard her family interacting and it made her heart so happy. 

  
" Now, think about it and flex your hand, like this. " Logan said as he flexed the muscles in his hand showing Henry how to retract his claws. " Now you try. "

  
" Like this? " Henry did the same movement as his dad and his claws disappeared. "You got it!" Logan encouraged.

  
" Ow... It's cool but it hurts! " Henry flexed his fingers.

  
" Every damn time kid. " Logan explained slapping his back.

  
Rogue walked in, " How's my boy? "

  
" Better now. That was scary! " 

  
" I bet! Let me see those hands. " she poured antiseptic on a soft cloth and took one of Henry's hands. " This is going to sting. " she warned.

  
" It's okay mom, I can handle it. "

  
" That's my tough guy. " she grinned.   
Henry flinched just a little, but didn't make a sound. 

  
" Why did he get his gift first? " Catherine asked feeling a bit perplexed.

  
" Come here Baby. " Logan patted the bed by him.

  
Catherine did as her dad told her. Sitting by him looking up.

  
" We talked about this. Mutant gifts come on at random times, nobody can predict when it'll happen to them. Sometimes it's from traumatic experiences, sometimes it's just the onset of puberty. But it's different for everyone. Your time will come. " Logan reassured her.

  
" I know, it's just not fair. " Catherine was very disappointed.

  
" I know kiddo, but that's life. Your time will come." Logan kissed her forehead. " Listen, it's a school night, you best get back to bed and get some more sleep. All right?"

  
" Yes Daddy." She sighed and stood up.

  
" Catty my girl come here first." Rogue said. She stood and pulled her daughter close. " It's like Dad said. Your time will come. And when it does it'll be so beautiful, even this , though it hurts your brother's hands is beautiful. But your day will be just as important. Got it?"

  
" Yes momma."

  
" Good. Go get some sleep now. Love you kiddo." Rogue kissed her daughter's forehead like Logan did. " And you my boy, I know this is exciting, but you need sleep too. Got it? You can tell all your friends tomorrow at school."

  
" Okay mom." Henry hunkered back down in his bed.

  
" Sleep tight kid." Logan said, and he turned out the light after everyone was out.

  
He ran his fingers through he messy slept in hair. A stupid grin was on his face.

  
" What's your deal?" Rogue asked with a grin of her own.

  
" He's a chip off the old block!" Logan chuckled.

  
" Ahhhh I thought that's what was making you smile."

  
" I can't believe it's finally happened. I wonder what Cat's gunna have. "

  
" I've been praying that she'd get claws like you...I don't want her to have my gift..."   
They climbed back into their bed. Logan pulled the covers around Rogue and snuggled in closer.

  
" Listen, your gift is still special, maybe if she does we could ask Frigga for an amulet or something like yours to help."

  
" Yeah. That's possible. Good idea babe." Rogue yawned.

  
" Good night Babe." Logan nestled his face into her neck. 

  
The next day at the school for gifted children, Henry was the talk of the school. Storm and Rogue were in the lounge getting coffee and Rogue mentioned it to her.

  
" So Henry got his powers last night." She sipped her coffee looking to see the surprise on Storm's face.

  
" He did?! Really?!"

  
" Yep, guess who's Wolverine junior?"

  
" Oh my God! Claws , like Logan's?"

  
" The very same!"

  
" Oh my! How exciting! I can't wait to see them!"

  
" He had a nightmare that brought it on. Scared the shit out of us in the middle of the night!" Rogue giggled.

  
" I bet! Have you told Charles and Hank yet?"

  
" No I haven't seen them yet today."

  
" Oh, I'm so excited now! I'll be looking for him in the halls now." Storm was overjoyed.

  
" I'm sure the kids will be buzzing all around him."

  
" For sure. I better get back to the office. See you later!"

  
" See ya Storm!"

  
Rogue hurried back to class and finished her day. Logan was in the locker room suiting up to teach a defensive tactics class with Steve Rogers whom helped at the school from time to time between missions. He'd found that teaching kids how to be responsible with their powers was a very satisfying pass-time.  
" Hey Rogers, guess what?"

  
" What's up Wolverine?"

  
" My boy got his powers last night. We're going to be having a new addition to our class if I can get Rogue to Ok it."

  
" What? That's great! What's his power?"

  
" He got my claws!"

  
" No joke!"

  
" Yup. He had a nightmare in the middle of the night, woke the whole house! Scared the Hell out of us! I thought we were under attack!"

  
" Wow! That's great man. What about Cat?"

  
" Nothing yet. She was pretty upset that he got his first. She'll be all right eventually."

  
" Ahhhh, I'm sure she will."

  
" Yeah. I can't wait to find out hers, Lord knows what the Hell she'll get."

  
" Should be interesting. You ready to go out?"

  
" Yep let's go teach some kids Bub."

  
As expected word got around fast. Henry was the talk of the school for the day. At the end of the day he went to his mother's room and they went to go see Charles and Hank in the office.

  
" Good after noon! You've been the talk around school all day! " Hank said.

  
" I know Papa Hank. " Henry adored Hank.

  
" Well? Can we see?" Hank asked.

  
" Mom? Can I?" He eyed up Rogue.

  
" Yes! Go on, its why we came here before meeting up with Your sister and dad." She nodded.

  
" Here goes." He flicked his hands the way Logan taught him and six claws came out." Ahhh!" He growled a little at the pain.

  
" Impressive Henry! Just like your father! Charles smiled. " It does hurt though?"

  
" Every damn time!" Henry said.

  
" Henry! Language!" Rogue scolded.

  
Flinching, Henry apologized."Sorry mom."

  
" Just, be careful, I am trying to raise you into a gentleman..." She caught Hanks eye and he winked and his bright white smile glowed amongst his dark blue fur.

  
" Wolverine must be proud." Henry said.

  
" You bet! He has been beaming all day." Rogue grinned.

  
" Nothing with Cat?"

  
" No Not yet, she's not at all pleased , but I let her know her time is coming. You know teenagers, they want their gifts yesterday..." Rogue shook her head.

  
" Ahhh, it'll happen." Hank nodded.

  
" Congratulations Henry! You'll be starting some knew classes very soon. Storm will help get you set up." Charles said.

  
" Cool. Hey mom? Can we do something for Cat? I kind of feel bad that she didn't get hers yet."

  
" What do you have in mind?"

  
" Could we go buy her favorite dessert to have after dinner?"

  
" Well, I think that's a great idea. I'll call your dad and tell him we'll meet him and Cat at home. I guess we better go if we're going to get to the store. Have a good night Professor , good night Hank," she hugged them both.

  
" Good night you both!" Charles said.

  
Hank extended his blue furry hand toward Henry," Congratulations Boy! Welcome to mutant-hood!" He shook Henry's hand.

  
" Thanks Papa Hank! Thanks Professor Xavier!" Henry couldn't stop grinning.

  
" Okay, let's roll Bub." Rogue has silent so many years with Logan that he had rubbed off on her.

  
They hurried to the store and picked up cheesecake, Cat's favorite. Then they rushed home for dinner.

  
The family ate and had a great evening. Cat's mood improved when she saw the cheesecake. Her brother let her know that he felt bad for getting his powers first.

  
" Awe. Thanks Bro. I'm sorry I was mad about it. "

  
" It's okay sis. I'd probably be mad too. "

  
" Dad, is that what your claws were like before the Adamantium?" Cat asked.

  
Logan sat back and answered." Exactly like that."

  
" Wow..." Cat was shocked.

  
" Will I get Adamantium someday?" Henry asked.

  
" Umm. No buddy." Rogue said she and Logan locked eyes.

  
" Henry, I don't want to tell you about the details on how I got the Adamantium. It's too much for you to need to understand."

  
" I can try." Henry pleaded.

  
" Henry, I was an experiment. Some bad guys used me to try and turn me into a weapon, they wanted me to do bad things. I don't ever want that for you." 

  
" Dad, you kind of are a weapon." Cat said.

  
" Rogue when did our kids get so smart?"

  
" I don't know..." She grinned.

  
" Dad and I are here to help protect the world and mutant kind. But think of us more like...police officers. We try to uphold the peace, but sometimes we have to fight to make that happen."

  
" Exactly." Logan agreed.

  
Dinner dishes were cleaned up by the kids then they had homework to do. The night was just a typical school night. And the family curled up on the couches in their living room with a movie to end the night.


	21. 21

AND THEN THERE WERE TWO

About two months later Catherine was in her defensive training class that her dad ran with Steve Rogers. The kids had been paired off and were sparring with some of the moves that Logan and Steve had just shown them.  
Catherine was sparring with one of the boys and he had his powers all ready. The power to teleport. So he teased her through their match because he knew her powers hadn't kicked in yet, he kept teleporting during the match. Cat's rage kicked in and things started to get heated between them, erupting into an argument.

  
" Knock it off Luke! This is a no powers class!"

  
" You're just jealous because you don't have yours yet. Maybe you won't get any and Xavier will kick you out! "The little punk sneered at Catherine.

  
" Raaaaaaaaaargh!" Cat growled and punched Luke, sending him across the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Luke smashed into the wall, crumpling to the floor.

  
" What in the Hell?" Logan asked. 

  
" Oh no! I didn't mean to!" Cat's face was bright red with rage and embarrassment. " I'm sorry!!!" She screamed. Tears started to flood her eyes.

  
" Hey. Hey. Calm down." Logan ran to her. " Rogers, can you check on Luke?"

  
" Yeah. No problem." Steve ran over to the kid and helped him up." Luke, did you hit your head? How do you feel?"

  
" Yeah Captain. It hurts." 

  
" Hey Logan, I'm going to take him to the infirmary, he hit his head. I just want to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

  
" Good idea. All right guys! Hit the showers, I think we'll end class early today." Logan sat with his daughter. " What happened?"

  
" He was picking on me because I don't have my powers. And he kept using his even though you said not to." She paused. " So then I got mad, like real mad! Like worse than Henry ever makes me. And I just kind of lost it and so I punched him. Dad I didn't mean to send him across the room. It was an accident!" She was panicking.

  
Logan chuckled. " Well, looks like you got my temper kid. But I want to see something, I want you to punch me as hard as you did him. I want to test a theory I have."

  
" Dad, you want me to punch you? That just doesn't seem right..." She was very skeptical.

  
" Yup, come on, I want to see what you've got kid. " he ,walked to a mat and motioned for her to follow. " Come on. You're not going to hurt me, fast healing remember?"

  
" Okay. But I was really pissed off , I'm not anymore. I'm not sure if I can do it again."

  
" Just try. I'm ready. Give me all you got!" Logan encouraged her and took a defensive stance.

  
He readied himself and she took the offensive stance. Backing up her fist she tapped into the moment that Luke was riding her ass and hauled off and let Logan have it. Her own father was knocked off his feet, but due to all the Adamantium he didn't go far and her hand made a cracking noise as she hit his gut.

  
" Ahhhhhh! Owwwww! My hand! Dad!" Logan picked himself up and ran to her. 

  
" Shit !Baby! I'm sorry! Come on its our turn to go to the infirmary. We better get X-rays. " he looked at her hand. 

  
" It really hurts! You're hard!" She hugged her hand to her chest.

  
" I wasn't thinking. But kiddo, I think you are getting your gifts, not many grown men can knock me on my ass! You've got super strength. Now I'm hoping you've got my quick healing. Your mother's going to kill me!"

  
Logan and Catherine hurried to the infirmary. Storm had just finished up with Luke and sent him on his way with Steve.

  
" Storm, Cat needs an X-ray of her hand..." Logan said.

  
" I heard there was a commotion."

  
" Storm, I think Cat's getting her powers. I just tested her, had her punch me in the guts. My kid just knocked me on my ass! I think she's got super strength. Not many grown men can knock me down but my daughter just did! Oh, and turns out she definitely has my temper."

  
"That's not surprising! What happened Cat?"

  
" Luke was picking on me and I got mad, but like real mad...and then I punched him... He went across the room and hit the wall." 

  
" Wow...I heard his side but I wanted your side. Steve and I both had words with him about using his powers during a defense training class.He's been warned that if he does it again he's going to be expelled. I think he thought about that. I don't think he'll do it again. Now let's see that hand. Come over to the X-ray room. We'll take a look."

  
" Okay."

  
Storm confirmed a fracture but I wasn't too bad.

  
" Ice it for 15 minutes on and 15 minutes off. Wrap it. I want an X-ray tomorrow just in case you did get your dad's quick healing. We'll find out."

  
" Okay." Cat agreed."Thank you Aunt Ororo."

  
" Logan, Rogue's gunna kill you..." She scolded him.

  
Nodding in agreement," Yeah, maybe I should stop and buy her flowers first..."

  
" After 13 years you've got this husband thing down!" Storm teased."I'm proud of you!"

  
" I try. Thanks a lot Storm." Logan grinned.

  
" You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Logan walked with his daughter back to the gym so they could pick up their duffle bags then go home.

  
" Mom's going to be mad isn't she?" Cat asked.

  
" Not at you, she'll be mad a me. She'll be excited to hear that you're getting your powers."

  
" Super strength is kind of cool. Maybe not a cool as claws though."

  
" I had a talk with your brother, that now I'm going to have with you. With your gift comes responsibility. It is your job to use your gift for good. Don't use it to intimidate people but do defend yourself and others when necessary. Our community does our best to protect others. Got it?"

  
Nodding her head she agreed." Yes daddy."  
Logan loved that she still called him that. He knew all too soon she'd be in her teenage years and barely talk to him. 

  
" All right kid. Let's go home."

  
Logan and his kid rode home in their black Mustang and walked into their house to the scent of dinner on the stove. Rogue was busy getting their food ready. Henry was in his room doing home work. 

  
Logan and Cat dropped their bags in the laundry room then went to the kitchen.

  
" Smells good on here! " Logan said.

  
" Thanks!" Rogue grinned." How was class?"

  
" Ugh, great, we discovered that Cat's powers are coming in!" Logan explained.

  
Rogue stopped what she was doing then turned to look at her daughter, immediately noticing the wrap on her hand.

  
" What happened to your hand?" 

  
" Ummm dad made me punch him...and I kind of fractured it..." She looked down.

  
" Why did he do that sweetie?" Rogue glared at Logan.

  
" Well, I was sparring with Luke Anderson and he kept using his teleportation power even though he wasn't supposed to, so I got mad, he kept picking on me... I got real mad, Like worse than when Henry makes me mad. I pushed him, but he went flying across the room and smashed into the wall. So dad had me punch him after everyone left. So I did, and my hand kind of broke on him."

  
" Logan! She could've been seriously hurt! " 

  
" I know, I know. I wasn't thinking. Anyway, though, the kid knocked me on my ass!"

  
Rogue's eyes opened wide," Are you joking?"

  
" No! She really did!"

  
" How far?"

  
" Not far, But farther than some grown men can move me." 

  
" Shit. How do you feel baby?" Rogue asked her daughter.

  
" My hand is really sore. Aunt Storm told me to ice it." 

  
" All right, well, let's get you an ice pack. Then I want you on the couch with it propped up. " Rogue gathered the ice pack and took her to the living room and got Cat settled. Once she was back in the kitchen she turned to Logan." She really sent a kid flying across the room today?"

  
Logan nodded." Yeah, if you don't believe me, ask Rogers. He was there. Kid definitely has my temper."

  
" Wow! I wonder if that's all she's going to get. Oh! Our babies have started getting their powers!"

  
" It's pretty cool huh? First generation mutants born to mutants!"

  
" Come here..." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

  
Logan came over to her knowing that look all too well. He reached for his wife pulling her in close as he could.

  
" What do you want?" He stroked her back.

  
" Kiss me, because we made amazing babies!" She said softly.

  
Logan growled and kissed her hard on the lips. Pushing her against the counter top. 

  
" I thought you'd be mad at me..."

  
" Well, I am a little. But I'm so excited that she's getting her powers. I think her confidence is going to come back. She was really depressed those first few days after Henry got his, I was kind of worried about her."

  
" I had the responsibility talk with her, told her to not abuse her power."

  
" Good, all right, you're off the hook then. At least you did the responsibility talk. How far did she get you to go down?"

  
" I was off my feet and skidded a good 5 or 6 feet."

  
" Damn!"

  
" Yeah! I was really proud of her. I'm going to get her enrolled into the offense/defense class with powers. So she can finally really learn. I wanted to kick Luke's ass for picking on my little girl."

  
Rogue chuckled. " I gotta finish up here so we can eat." 

  
" So I'm supposed to let you go?"

  
" If you want your favorite meal, then yeah."

  
" All right. " Logan let Rogue finish dinner.   
The family enjoyed their meal and the kids finished their home work. The night was quiet. In the morning Logan took Cat to see Storm for another X-ray. Confirming that she did have a form of quick healing, however it was just a bit slower than Logan's. The fracture healed halfway overnight. 

  
" All right kiddo, no combat training for a week. I want to make sure it's in good shape before I send you back into it. I also want one more X-ray in a week before you go to class." Storm instructed.

  
" Got it boss." Logan said. 


	22. 22

THIRTEEN 

The twins were turning 13 and Rogue and Logan gave them the option of how they wanted to celebrate. The kids chose Asgard. Rogue contacted Thor, the amulet that Frigga had given her for protection was also a link to Asgard. She held the stone and called for Thor.

  
" Thor? Are you busy?" She concentrated hard and a moment later Heimdall appeared as a hologram to answer her.

  
" Thor is off battling the Rock Trolls at this moment Lady Rogue."

  
" Thank you Heimdall. Is the Lady Frigga at the castle?"

  
" She is."

  
" Thank you I will call on her."

  
" You look well lady Rogue, those children of yours are growing strong I see." 

  
" They are!" Rogue grinned at the hologram of Heimdall.

  
" Be well Lady."

  
" You too Heimdall!" She concentrated hard again and called out," My lady Frigga? Are you there?"

  
A moment later Frigga appeared the same as Heimdall had.

  
" Rogue! Are you well?"

  
" Yes my lady. I am quite well. As I'm sure you know the twins have a birthday coming."

  
" I do! 13 is it not?"

  
" Yes! Logan and I have asked how they would like to celebrate, and they wish to come to Asgard. Would there be a time that is appropriate for our visit? Are things all right there? Heimdall said Thor is busy fighting Rock Trolls."

  
" Oh, all is well, there was a dispute over some lands between the rock trolls and mountain giants and unfortunately they all need a firm hand so to speak."

  
" I see. Well, when would be a good time my lady?"

  
" Give me one week, I will have a lovely celebration planned. Oh! I'm excited for a visit. It's been too long. "Frigga smiled brightly.

  
" A week sounds great! Thank you so much! I look forward to seeing you. You've been one of the only motherly influences in my life since I left my birth parents."

  
" I always hoped for a daughter. I'm pleased to know you Rogue. Now, I must go and make preparations! Be well!"

  
" Thank you my Queen!" 

  
The hologram faded and Rogue couldn't wait to tell the kids and Logan that they would indeed be going to Asgard for their birthdays. 

  
Rogue had taken a day off work and was catching up on housework. But by the evening the rest of her family made it home. She was just about bursting to tell them the news of her talk with Frigga. Waiting until dessert to tell them the news.

  
" All right everyone, I have news. "

  
All eyes were on her.

  
" What's up mom?" Henry asked.

  
" I talked to Lady Frigga, and we are going to Asgard for your birthdays!"

  
" Really?!" The kids screamed.

  
" Yep! In a week. She is going to make you a party you'll never forget!"

  
" Awesome!!!" Henry said.

  
Logan was relieved that they didn't have to have a party at their house. No mess, no clean up. A party on Asgard meant amazing food an drink.

  
Later that night Rogue's pendant grew warm, a signal that some one from Asgard was trying to reach her. She held it and called out.

" Hello?"

  
" Little warrior! "A deep, familiar voice rang out.

  
" Thor! How are you?"

  
" I am well! "

  
" Did you get things settled between the Rock Trolls and Mountain Giants?"

  
Laughing," Oh yes! They are both stubborn, but they are no match for my level of stubborn. Mother tells me that we are to have a celebration for the children's birthday!"

  
" Yes! They are turning 13!"

  
" Excellent! I look forward to it! I also understand that they are getting their powers."

  
" They are! Henry so far has claws as Logan had, and Cat so far has super strength and Logan's temper. We do not know if they will have more coming or not."

  
" That it's well. " Thor smiled thoughtfully.

  
" Cat knocked Logan down in class the day that hers started."

  
" Wait, knocked him on the ground? She's tiny like you!" Thor was shocked by the news.

  
" She did! Logan couldn't even be mad at her. He was more mad at the kid that was teasing her!"

  
" Oh! I can imagine! You don't mess with any of Logan's women! Little warriors!" Thor chuckled.

  
" Indeed."

  
" I must go for now. We will see you soon little warrior!"

  
" Bye Thor!"

  
Rogue was so excited for the twins birthday. Asgardians knew how to throw a party for sure!

  
Once she and Logan were in bed for the night she sighed happily.

  
" What's up?" Logan asked in the dark. 

  
" Did you ever imagine that things would turn out this way with us?"

  
" Well, I had hoped so , long ago when I first came back to the school. Once I had my head on straight and you had set me in my place..."

  
" Logan, I'm so happy with you. God, I'm glad I finally came to my senses."

  
Logan moved in and pinned his bride down playfully. 

  
" I am too. I couldn't ask for a better wife or mother to my children." He went down and kissed her neck.

  
She giggled, he knew all her spots. After trying to hold out she gave in to him. Taking their time, and enjoying every second. And their life was full. Full of love, and adventure. 

The End


End file.
